Mon coeur , mon âme , mon corps
by maocdoli
Summary: Suite de Fascination . Notre aimant à problèmes est encore en danger . Le mal l'observe , la suit , l'aime , la veut ...   Team Loups .
1. Prologue

**Auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**Disclaimers** : Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer .

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

J'étais allongée sur un tapis . Un tapis ? Non . Ou alors un tapis particulièrement humide et touffu . De l'herbe , des plantes . J'aurais peut être du ouvrir les yeux pour en être sûre . Mais je n'en avais pas la force . Je n'en avais plus la force . Pas après ce qu'Il venait de me faire . Toutes ces choses horribles qu'Il m'avait dites , elles ne sortiront jamais de ma tête .

**- Tu ne fais pas parti de mon monde , Bella .**

Son monde ? Mais c'était Lui mon monde ! C'était d'ailleurs ce que je lui avait répondu . Mais Il étais resté sourd à mes pleurs . Je l'avais supplié , avais pleuré , crié puis chuchoté . Rien n'y avait fait . Il était parti en me laissant pour seul souvenir de Lui nos moments passés ensemble et ce dernier baiser sur le front . Depuis ce moment-là , j'avais couru , poursuivant un mouvement ou un bruit que je pensais être Lui . J'étais à présent roulée en boule, serrant mon coeur brisé sous mes bras . Je m'étais sûrement endormie . Ou peut être évanouie . Peu importe . J'entendais des bruits au loin mais mon corps était trop fatigué et mon cerveau était trop lent pour que j'y réagisse . Un bruit de brindille brisée se fit entendre deux ou trois mètres devant moi . Instinctivement , j'ouvris les yeux . Ce que je vis me sortis de ma torpeur . Un énorme loup noir s'approchait de moi , n'ayant pas l'air féroce pour autant . Il se contentait de me fixer . Je n'osais pas croiser son regard de peur qu'il m'attaque . Pourtant je ressentais au fond de moi un besoin de le faire . Je me redressais , m'appuyais sur mon coude . Je détaillais ses pattes , particuliérement puissantes . Il était calme , posé . Il respirait tranquillement . Puis je pris mon courage à deux mains et , avec une grande inspiration , je le regardais dans les yeux . Je sombrai l'instant d'après , ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage . Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avais-je ressenti ? Et qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir sans Lui ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**auteurs : **Ily et Sweety .

**disclaimers** : Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer .

**info :** les chapitres seront postés une fois par semaine , le LUNDI .

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 : RUPTURE **

**

* * *

**

**- Bella ! Ca va ? Dis-moi si tu vas bien !**

Qui est- il ? Il me soulève , il ne devrait pas . Je tente de dire quelque chose mais n'y arrive pas .

-** Parti ? Qui est parti ? Bella regardes-moi !**

Mon regard divaguait . Comment savait-il qu'Il était parti ? Etrange .

**- Bella , parles-moi . Il t'as fait du mal ? Regardes-moi Bella ! **

Mon sauveur commençait à m'agacer . Du mal ? Oui , Il m'en avait fait du mal . Pas physiquement du moins .

**- Elle est complètement dans les vapes **, murmura-t-il pour lui même . **BELLA REGARDES-MOI **! cria-t-il d'un coup .

Sentant que si je ne le regardais pas , il ne me laisserait pas tranquille , je m'éxécutai . Mon monde bascula soudainement , mon sauveur aussi . Il oscilla sur ses talons , se rattrapa de justesse . Il continuait de me regarder . Le lien qui venait de nous unir me frappa avec une violence inouïe . Mon corps lui appartenait , je ressentis un besoin violent de me jeter sur lui . En le regardant , je compris que lui aussi en avait envie . Puis je me rendis compte de ce que je ressentais pour Celui qui venait de me quitter et mon chagrin , contenu quelques instants pour mon sauveur , m'envellopa de nouveau et je me déconnectai de ce qui m'entourait . Mon sauveur ayant remarqué que je n' était plus vraiment consciente , il continua son chemin . Je me laissai bercer , plongeant dans des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à Lui et moi .  
Mon sauveur était silencieux et marchait lentement comme s'il voulait prolonger ce moment avec moi . Pourtant il eût tôt fait de rejoindre d'autres voix , d'autres odeurs . Une odeur en particulier retint mon attention . Je connaissais cette odeur . une odeur de cuir , de bois flotté et de musc . Charlie . Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me disait . Il parlait trop vite et trop fort . Mon sauveur se chargea de lui répondre calmement .

**- Elle va bien , Chef . Juste un peu sonnée **, lui dit calmement mon sauveur .  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a **?demanda mon père complètement affolé .

-** J'en sais rien . Elle arrête pas de répéter qu' Il est parti . C'est tout **.

J'avais parlé si fort ?

**- Donnes-la moi . Donnes-moi ma fille et appelle le docteur **.

Je me sentis soudain passée de bras en bras . Mon père me soutenait mal cependant .

**- Bell's ! Bell's ma puce , ça va ?**

Je ne retrouvais toujours pas le chemin de la parole . Je l'entendis rentrer dans la maison et tanguer en montant les escaliers . J' étais bien trop lourde pour lui . Mais j' étais toujours aussi incapable de bouger . Je nous sentis tomber puis être stabilisés par deux puissantes mains . Je reconnus son odeur avant de reconnaître sa voix . Mon sauveur .

**- Chef , le mèdecin arrive . Vous ne voudriez pas que je ... enfin ... que je la monte ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en sortir .**

Mon père sembla hésiter puis , quand il faillit glisser à nouveau , je sentis que je repassais dans les bras de mon sauveur . Il monta les escaliers sans efforts et me déposa sur mon lit qui me fit l'effet d'un petit nuage après toutes ces heures passées dans la forêt . Je sentis des mains frôler mon visage en me chuchotant des mots gentils . Je compris alors que mon père était vraiment très inquiet . Je tentai de parler pour le rassurer . En vain . Mon père était très près de moi . Je sentais son odeur apaisante . Bientôt , j'entendis également une autre voix . Celle du docteur Doe . Cependant , ce n' était pas à moi qu'il parlait mais à mon père .

**- Elle va bien . Aucun signe de traumatisme . Elle est juste très choquée . Il faut la laisser s'en remettre . Bon , j'y vais . A plus tard **, débita le mèdecin .

J'entendis des bruits de pas puis une porte claquée . Je repensais à ce que le docteur avait conclu . Aucun signe de traumatisme , avait-il dit . Aucun signe apparant ouais ! Mon coeur était complètement brisé . Je le sentais mourir sous ma poitrine . Chaque pulsation était plus douloureuse que la précédente . Mon esprit était focalisé sur Son visage , sur Son parfum . Je m'apprêtai à parcourir mes souvenirs mais quelque chose m'en empècha . Une dispute . Je me réveillais malgré moi et constatais que Charlie se disputait avec quelqu'un . Mon sauveur .

-** Mais Chef, prévenez-les au moins et dites-leur de rentrer chez eux **!  
- **Mais je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule** ! s'énerva mon père .  
- **Je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez **, répondit-il doucement .

Ils restèrent pendant un certain temps immobiles et muets . Puis mon père s'approcha de moi , m'embrassa sur le front et me promis de revenir dans cinq minutes maximum . Il partit en claquant la porte , geste fait pour montrer son mécontentement . Mais je savais que si ce n' était pas utile , Charlie ne le ferait pas . Cependant , rester avec mon sauveur ne me fit pas vraiment plaisir . Ce besoin de le toucher représentait une trahison envers Lui . Me remémorant Son visage , ce besoin de toucher mon sauveur s'évanouït . C'était ça le remède . Tout à l'heure aussi , j'avais agi de la même manière . J'essayais d'oublier cette odeur et me concentrer sur mes souvenirs mais elle était de plus en plus puissante . A croire qu'il le faisait exprès de s'approcher de moi pour me tenter . J'aurais voulu ouvrir les yeux et lui dire de partir mais je n'en étais pas encore capable . Il continuait de s'approcher de moi et je me concentrais sur Son visage pour ne pas perdre pied .

-** Bella ...**

Sa proximité me surpris . Il devait être à quelques centimètres de mon visage . Son haleine était plus puissante que son odeur . Soudain , Charlie hurla dans les escaliers .

- **Bon sang Pitt ! Enlève ta voiture de l'allée et va-t-en ! S'il y a un problème je t'appellerais , promis ! Mais là je ne pourrais l'emmener nulle part en cas de soucis si tu restes garer dans mon allée !**

On entendis ensuite un bruit de portière et de voiture , puis Charlie qui remontait les escaliers . Mon sauveur s'était déjà écarté de moi depuis longtemps quand Charlie entra dans la pièce .

- **C'est bon , je les ai calmés . Ils sont tous partis . Merci d'avoir veillé Bella . Elle n'a rien dit ?**  
**- Non rien . C'est mon tour de m'en aller . Au revoir Chef .**  
**- Okay Sam , merci de l'avoir sauvée . Au re...**

Mais il était déjà parti . Mon père n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase . Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Mon père s'approcha de moi et me dit que je pouvais rester tranquille , qu'il s'occuperait de moi et que tout irait bien . Il resta longtemps auprès de moi , me demandant parfois si je l'entendais ou pas . Avant qu'il pût me demander une énième fois si je l'entendais , je m'endormis .

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en ayant mal dans chaque parcelle de mon corps . Courbatures dûes à la sieste improvisée dans la forêt . Pourtant l'endroit où j'avais le plus mal se situait dans ma poitrine . Mon coeur cognait fort . Trop fort . Il tapait comme un marteau sur une enclume . J'avais du mal à respirer tellement la douleur était forte . Je tentai de me calmer pendant que les larmes coulaient malgré moi . Charlie entra dans la chambre avec un plateau déjeuner . En voyant mon état , il se précipita vers moi , déposant le plateau au passage .

**- Bell's ! Hé mon ange , calmes toi ! Je suis là , d'accord ? Calmes toi , ça va aller ! Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ? Bell's ? Réponds-moi mon ange , ça va mieux ?**

Dans ses bras je réussis enfin à reprendre mon souffle , non sans difficultés . Il passa plusieurs minutes à me bercer , me rassurer . Quand il vît que j' étais calmée , il me redéposa sur le lit et essaya de m'arracher quelques mots mais je restais muette . J'avais retrouvé la manière de parler seulement j'avais remarqué la veille comme il avait été facile de ne pas répondre et de se déconnecter . Charlie tenta de me faire manger , j'avalais quelques bouchées pour lui faire plaisir puis repoussai la fourchette .

**- Bell's , il faut que tu manges . Tu n'as pas assez de force , **me supplia-t-il .

Je m'obstinais . J'avais hâte d'être seule . Je ne voulais plus manger . Charlie essaya par tous les moyens de me faire manger mais mon esprit était déjà loin et il dût le remarquer . Mes yeux fixaient l'étagère en bois en face du lit mais mon subconscient était avec Lui . dans Ses bras . Charlie finit par abandonner et sortit de la chambre .

A partir de ce moment , mon rêve éveillé débuta . Je nous imaginais dans notre clairière , en plein soleil , et Lui qui étincelait de mille feux . Dans mon rêve , Il était au dessus de moi , Il me regardait dans les yeux , Il me chantait ma berceuse . Je me baladais dans ma mémoire , au rythme de mes souvenirs qui affluaient de manière aléatoire . Notre premier baiser , la sortie à Port Angeles et ce long chemin menant la clairière ...

Une autre image me revînt en tête . Lui et moi l'un face l'autre dans la forêt . Il me dit des choses horribles . Aussitôt , je suffoque . Je retrouve ma chambre et Le perds . Il s'éfface , Son visage disparaît . Et moi , je continue de suffoquer . Je pose mon regard sur le fauteuil en face de mon lit en me redressant . Il y avait laissé des souvenirs . Il m'avait pris dans Ses bras , m'avait dit qu'Il m'aimait . Mon pouls s'apaisa .

- " _Je ne tiendrait jamais _", pensais-je . " _C'est vrai qu'en pensant à nos meilleurs moments , je m'en sors mais dès que je repenses à nous , dans la forêt ... Mon dieu comment vais-je faire sans Lui _? "

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière . Cris , pleurs , suffocations , cauchemards . Ces derniers étaient cependant de pire en pire chaque nuit . Et chaque nuit , mes hurlements devaient réveiller le monde entier . Mais peu m'importait . Mon état s'aggravait et je le sentais . Mon coeur me fesait de plus en plus mal et je Le voyais toujours autant dans mes cauchemards . Malgré moi, je prenais une décision le dernier jour de la semaine .

**CHAPITRE 1**


	3. Chapitre 2

**auteurs** : ily et sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : RETRAITE **

**

* * *

**

Ce jour-là, je m'étais levée avec la même sueur froide dûe aux cauchemards habituels . Toujours aussi inerte , je m'étais redressée et préparée à rester une journée de plus à pleurer dans mon lit , toujours aussi desespérée de sa disparition . Mon père était arrivé presque à ce moment-là.

- **Coucou Bell's . Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Renée a appelé tout à l'heure , je lui ai dit que tu dormais . Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles et j'ai ... enfin ... je lui ai dit comment tu étais . Elle m'a demandé de te dire une énième fois que si tu voulais rentrer à Phoenix , il n'avait aucun problème **.

Renée était venue au cours de la semaine pour déplorer mon état et me supplier de rentrer à Phoenix . Mais bien sûr , il était absolument hors de question que je quitte Forks . Mon père semblait l'avoir lu sur mon visage car il me dit :

- **Bell's , tu sais , je ne suis vraiment pas doué dans le rôle de papa poule . J'ai peur de ne pas faire les choses comme il faut .**

Voyant que je ne renoncerais pas , il soupira et sortit de la chambre . J' étais un poids pour tout le monde . Même mon père ne me supportait plus . Je devais le laisser tranquil . Mais comment ? Partir peu- être . Mais où ? Je ne pouvais pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre . Il faudrait que j'aille dans un endroit désert , habité par personne . Un endroit me vînt en tête mais il m' était impossible de penser que je pourrais ... enfin ... peu- être que ... pourquoi pas . Je m' étais toujours sentie chez moi là-bas . Entière . Je me levais et m'habillais seule pour la première fois depuis une semaine . Je passais rapidement par la salle de bain dans le seul but de m'attacher les cheveux mais mon reflet me fit l'effet d'un cauchemard . J'avais des cernes énormes et un teint plus pâle que jamais . Je ressemblais à un ... un vampire . Même mes prunelles chocolat parraissaient plus ternes qu'à l'ordinaire . Je ne m'attardais pas plus que ça . Je prenais mes clés de voiture et descendais le plus silencieusement possible . Charlie dormait dans le fauteuil . Je l'avais encore réveillé en hurlant cette nuit . Je sortis discrètement et montai dans ma voiture . Le chemin fût long . Je me souvenais plus très bien quelle intersection prendre . J'essayais de me rappeler de ce qu'Il m'avait dit .

_- flash back -_

**- A 1 km , en sortant du centre ville , tu tournes à droite . Tu verras , il y aura un petit chemin de terre , tu l'emprunteras sur 100 m et tu tomberas sur la villa .**

_- fin du flash back -_

Je me souvenais seulement de ce détail là . Et quelques minutes plus tard , se tenait devant moi la villa toujours aussi majestueusement blanche . Par chance , la porte était ouverte . Je ne me sentais pas de casser une fenêtre pour rentrer . J'entrapercevais la porte qui menait à la cuisine . Je voulais entrer pour vérifier si c' était toujours tel que je l'avais connu . Je regardai une dernière fois autour de moi et entrai . J'en eus le souffle coupé . Tout était exactement à sa place . Ils étaient partis en laissant la plupart de leurs affaires ici . J'aurais même pu croire qu'ils vivaient toujours là si je ne les connaissaient pas aussi bien . Mais ce qui me désorienta le plus et me poussa à m'asseoir sur le sol , c' était le salon . Il y avait toujours les canapés mais le piano avait disparu . La pièce parraissait étrangement vide . Je préférais ne pas y rester . Un rapide tour dans les chambres me permit aisément de savoir ce qu'ils avaient pris . Le placard de la garde robe préférée d'Alice était vide , les tableaux de Carlisle avaient disparus du mur , Emmett avait emmené la totalité de ses jeux vidéos et toutes ses consoles et le drapeau de la confédération de Jasper avait déserté . Je ne trouvais plus aucune des chaussures à talons hauts que Rosalie mettaient si souvent et Esmée avait emporté le portrait de tous ses enfants .

Je me dirigeais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte vers Sa chambre . J'hésitai encore plus sur le seuil de Sa chambre que sur le seuil de l'entrée . Je finis par ouvrir la porte doucement . Comme dans n'importe quelle autre pièce , tout était en ordre . La vue sur la forêt était toujours aussi saisissante . La pièce était imprégnée de son odeur . Je m'asseyais en tailleur devant la baie vitrée . Soudain , mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre . Il était plus de midi et je n'avais toujours pas mangé . Un problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé . Je me trainais donc jusqu'à la cuisine et je commençais à fouiller en quête de nourriture . Heureusement , ils étaient partis que depuis une semaine et les placards étaient pleins . Je cherchais quelque chose de rapide à manger . En prenant des biscuits , je fit tomber un paquet de spaghettis . Le souvenir de ma première visite chez les Cullen apparût et avec lui un sourire qui devait plus ressembler une grimace .

_- flash back -_

-** Tu as faim Bella ? **me demanda Esmée avec douceur .  
**- Oui , j'ai très faim . Merci ,** avais-je répondu poliment .  
**- Elle a déjà mangé , **rectifia Ed... .

_- fin du flash back -_

Le souvenir du plat explosé m'en arracha un second . Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas souri même si je suis sûr qu'ils étaient à peine visible . Une éternité . Je ramassais les spaghettis , les rangeais et remontais dans la chambre pour manger devant la baie vitrée .

**- Bella . Quesque tu fiches dans une ancienne maison de vampire à manger des biscuits et en regardant à travers Sa baie vitrée pour admirer une vue que Lui devait regarder tous les jours . Tu es désespérante !** me dis-je à haute voix .

Voilà que je me parlais à moi-même maintenant . J' étais encore plus cinglée que ce que je croyais . La soirée se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble étant seule avec mes souvenirs . Je m'endormais à même le sol , j'étais trop fatiguée pour aller jusqu'au fauteuil . Le lendemain matin , je me réveillais dans Sa chambre sur Son fauteuil . Je ne me souvenai pas d'avoir été m'allonger dessus . Peu importe . J' étais peut-être fatiguée . Après m' être raffraichie dans la salle de bain , je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour y grignoter ce que j'y trouvais pour retourner ensuite dans Sa chambre . Au loin , en regardant par la vitre , j'aperçus le terrain de base-ball et encore un souvenir refît surface .

_- flash back -_

**- Tu veux bien arbitrer avec moi Bella ? **me proposa Esmée .

**- Oui . bien sûr **, affirmais-je .  
-** Elle croit qu'on triche !** rigola Emmett .

**- Je suis sûre que vous trichez ! Ne t'inquiètes pas , il suffit d'ouvrir l'oeil Bella .**

_- fin du flash back -_

Je me rappelai de chaques détails de cette journée . Je décidai de me changer les idées . Je me baladais dans la maison , cherchant quelque chose faire . Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre interressant à lire . En rentrant dans la bibliothèque , je faillis m' évanouir . Il y avait une demi-douzaine d' étagères remplies de livres . Elles étaient tellement hautes , qu'elles touchaient le plafond . Je me demandai si mon livre préféré était parmis ceux-ci . Je l'aperçus tout en haut d'une étagère . Je marchais jusqu'à la salle manger chercher une chaise et revînt dans la bibliothèque . Mais même avec la chaise , je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper . Je décidais donc de prendre un autre livre . Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque , la soirée devant la baie vitrée et , encore une fois , je m'endormis par terre . Au matin , à ma plus grande surprise , j' étais de nouveau installée sur le fauteuil . Je commençais à croire que j' étais somnambule . Je décidais d'aller manger un truc quand en passant par le salon je fixais l'endroit où devrait se trouver Son piano et ma berceuse résonnait dans ma tête .

_- flash back -_

- **C'est tellement beau Ed... . Où sont les autres ?** demandai-je .  
- **Ils ont voulu nous laisser un peu d'intimité , je suppose **, murmura Ed... .

- _fin du flash back -_

Même dans mes souvenirs , il m'était impossible de dire Son prénom . Inutile de penser à ça maintenant . Quand je me rendis à la bibliothèque , j'eus un choc . J'avais laissé une chaise dans la pièce pour lire et mon livre préféré était posé sur la chaise . Je fis volte face aussitôt .

- **Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?** m'exclamai-je .

Bien sûr personne ne répondit . Cela commençait à m'inquiéter . Est-ce que le livre aurait pu tomber ? Mais pourquoi lui en particulier alors ? Je m'asseyais sur la chaise et pris le livre . Machinalement je lus les premières lignes du livre . L'histoire m'envahit , et je me concentrais dessus , oubliant ce qu'il venait de se passer . Quand je finis le livre , il était déjà tard . Je pris un truc à manger à la volette et me réfugiai devant la baie vitrée .

-**Tu l'aimes tant que ça cette baie vitrée ?** dit quelqu'un dans mon dos .

Un homme que je reconnus comme mon sauveur se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte , bras croisés sur son torse nu . Aussitôt je m'empourprai .

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **s'étonna-t-il **.**  
**- Rien . Que fais tu ici ?**  
**- Je pourrais te poser la même question . Ca fait deux jours que tu es ici . Franchement Bella , qu'est-ce que ça t'as apporté ? _s'aggaca-t-il ._**  
**- Comment tu sais que je suis là depuis deux jours ? **le questionnai-je .  
**- Parce que je t'ai surveillé .**

- **C'est toi qui a déplacé le livre ? Et qui m'a mise sur le fauteuil ?**

**- Oui . Mais ce n'est pas la question . Ca t'as apporté quoi de rester ici , hein ? Tu fais moins de cauchemards ? **s' énerva-t-il .  
**- Comment tu sais que je fais des cauchemards ?**  
**- Bella tu vas arrêter de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions !**

**- Je ... ça ne te regardes pas . En plus , je ne sais même pas qui tu es , **m' énervai-je mon tour .

**- Je suis Sam .**  
- **C'est toi qui m'as retrouvé dans la forêt n'est ce pas ?**

**- Oui , **répondit il tout simplement .  
**- Tu me suis ? **murmurai-je .  
**- Non , je te surveille . Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience .**  
**- Je ... je m'en sors très bien ici , **bégayai-je .  
**- Ha bon ! Tu sais , je t'entends hurler la nuit . Je t'ai vu dormir avec une expression terrorisée sur le visage . Je te vois errer ici comme une âme morte . Tu meurs peu à peu ici Bella . Viens avec moi , **affirma-t-il .  
**- Je ne peux pas . Tu ne com ... ce n'est pas ... J'aime cet endroit ! Je sens Sa présence ! **affirmai-je au bord des larmes .  
**- Et Charlie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais de ton père ? Je sais que ça fait pas lontemps qu'il est parti mais arrête de vivre dans le passé et viens avec moi voir Charlie . Fais le pour lui au moins Bella **.

Je me souvenais que trop bien de la détermination de Sam . Il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi . Et ce lien que je ressentais quand j'étais en sa présence , il me troublait bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer . Mais je me sentais bizarre comme si mon corps était irrémédiablement attirée par Sam mais mon coeur me hurlait de ne pas oublier Ed... enfin Lui . Voyant certainement que toutes mes interrogations passaient sur mon visage , Sam me sortit de mes pensées .

- **Je te laisse jusqu'à demain . Je reste dans le coin . Je t'attendrais devant la porte . Prends la bonne décision ,** me dit il en commençant déjà à s' éloigner .  
-** Ok ,** répondis-je calmement . Il passat la porte de la chambre et je l'interpellai :  
- **Ho Sam ?**

- **Oui .**  
**- Merci de veiller sur moi ,** lui dis-je gentillement .  
**- De rien Bella . A demain .**  
**- Bye .**

Je décidai d'oublier ça pour l'instant . Ma mère disait toujours que la nuit portait conseil . Je m'endormis cette fois sur le fauteuil , pour viter que Sam n'aie à me porter . Le lendemain matin , je me levais avec la même angoisse que la veille si ce n'est qu'à l'angoisse s'était ajoutée la peur . Est ce que Sam avait raison ? Etais-je vraiment en train de me tuer peu à peu ici ? Et Charlie , je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça ! C'est sur cette affirmation que je décidais de rejoindre Sam et donc de rentrer chez moi .

-** Bella , tu as pris ta décision ?**

**- Oui , je veux rentrer chez moi ... mais j'ai peur ... que vais-je dire à Charlie ? Je suis partie depuis plus de deux jours , **paniquai-je **.**  
**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça . Le jour de ton départ , une fois que tu t'es endormie , je suis allé voir Charlie et je lui dis que tu m'attendais chez moi et que l'on allait faire une sorte de retraite indienne pour t'aider à surmonter ton chagrin et que ça durait plusieurs jours .**  
**- Ho ! Merci . Je ... je sais pas quoi dire . J'espère ... heu ... j'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que je rentre ... heu ... guérie ? **expliquai-je .  
**- Ton père n'est pas idiot Bella , il sait qu'il va te falloir du temps .**  
**- Ok ! Heu ... tu t'es débrouillé pour domir ? **le questionnai-je interréssée .

**- Oui . Aucun soucis .**  
**- Tu me demandes pas si j'ai bien dormi ?**

**- Je t'ai entendu hurler cette nuit , donc je suppose que non ! **affirma-t-il un peu triste ... Triste ?

**- Hum .**  
**- Bon alors , tu rentres avec moi ?**

**- Oui , mais si je quitte cet endroit , ça veut pas dire que je tire un trait sur Lui ! Parce que ça je n'en aurais jamais la force , je ... je ne peux pas **, dis-je Sam avec une voix tremblotante .  
- **Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier , juste de le ranger dans un coin de ton coeur . Pour essayer de continuer à vivre ta vie . Pour Charlie . Pour ta mère . Viens avec moi Bella .**

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux , déterminé comme à chaque fois que je le voyais . Une demi-heure plus tard , j'étais de retour chez moi . Comme prévu , Sam m'avait couvert . Charlie compris que je ne parlerai pas de cette retraite et faisait confiance à Sam . Depuis que ce lien étrange s' était installé en moi , Sam n'avait pas arrêté de m'aider . Je me sentais un peu coupable de me reposer comme ça sur lui et de n'avoir rien fait en retour pour lui mais j'en avais besoin . A cet instant , je savais que j'aurais besoin de Sam pour ne pas sombrer et mon sentiment de culpabilité n'allait pas s'arranger d'ici les semaines à venir .


	4. Chapitre 3

**auteurs** : ily et sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses au review **:

bubbles : merci pour les commentaires sympa , ça fait toujours plaisir . Et comme je l'ai dit , je posterais tous les lundi .

mrs esmée cullen : d'abord merci et pour ta question ... hum surprise ! lol .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : ECLAIREUR**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que j'avais été abandonné . J'avais repris les cours deux semaines auparavant mais j'étais plongée comme dans une espèce de routine qui m'empêchait de vivre normalement . La seule chose qui égayait continuellement mes journées était la visite de Sam , tous les jours vers le milieu de l'après-midi . Il venait me parler , m'emmener en balade ou m'apporter de la compagnie tout simplement . Sam parlait peu mais quand il parlait c'était toujours agréable de lui faire la conversation . D'ailleurs il devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes . Je descendai après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir . J'avais récupéré quelques couleurs depuis que Sam s'occupait de moi . Le téléphone sonna et je me précipitai en bas pour répondre mais mon père décrocha avant moi .

- **Maison Swan , j'écoute **.

- ...

- **Salut Sam . Comment tu vas **?

- ...

- **Elle ne devrait pas tarder je pense . Tu veux que je l'appelles ? Elle est en haut **.

- ...

Je me manifestai en agitant les bras comme une dératée . Charlie m'aperçut et me tendit le téléphone .

- **Sam** ?

- **Salut Bella . Ca va **? me demanda-t-il prudemment .  
- **Oui . Bien sûr . Pourquoi tu appelles** ?  
- **Je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui Bella . Désolé de te prévenir que maintenant mais tu sais , c'est un truc familial et c'est obligatoire que je m'en occupe ,** me dit-il préoccupé .  
- **Ho ! Ben ... heu ... t'inquiètes pas . C'est pas grave . On se voit demain **? interrogeai-je tristement malgré moi .  
- **Oui , je ferais tout pour . Allez sois pas triste si tu veux je te rappelerai dans la soirée pour savoir ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui **.  
- **Ouais . Mais comment tu sais que je suis triste **? le questionnai-je .  
- **Bella , Bella , Bella , tu es un vrai livre ouvert même à travers ta voix , je le sais et c'est tout **! rigola-t-il

- **Humpff ! Même pas drôle **! bougonnai-je .

- **Tsss , Bella ! Arrête de bouder . Je te rappelle ce soir , je dois y aller **.  
- **Ok à ce soir . Bye Sam .**  
**- Bye Bella **.

Bon , ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout . Je me préparai donc à passer une journée lamentable et ennuyante .

- **Bell's ? Sam ne vient pas **?

- **Heu ... non . Problèmes familiaux .**  
- **Ha. Billy a du convoquer Sam et Jake pour un conseil de famille . Il adore faire ça une fois de temps en temps **, s'amusa-t-il à me raconter .  
- **Pourquoi fait-il ça **? demandai-je interréssée .  
- **Pour les embêter je pense **, rigola-t-il . **Non sérieusement , je crois que c'est le seul moment où ils se retrouvent en famille** .

- **Ha !**

**- Que vas tu faire alors **?

- **J'en sais rien **, répondai-je perdue .

Et c'était vrai . Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire . J'aurais pu aller me balader mais je ne savais pas du tout où aller . Je fis part de mon hésitation à mon père .

- **Tu sais Bell's , ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas appellé tes amies du lycée . Tu pourrais peut-être faire une sortie avec elles **?  
- **Non merci . J'ai envie d'être seule . Une balade en forêt me ferait du bien . J'en suis sûre **, affirmai-je .  
-** Très bien . Ne rentres pas trop tard . Ne t'enfonces pas trop dans la forêt . Restes sur les sentiers . Fais attention à toi ,** paniqua-t-il .  
- **Oula ! Papa , calmes toi ! Je suis plus une petite fille **!  
- **Pfff , tu seras toujours ma petite fille à moi ,** me dit-il sérieusemnt .  
- **Ok , ok ! Promis , je ferais attention **.

Je le remerciai et fonçai vers ma voiture . Je n'en pouvais plus de rester chez moi . J'avais besoin d'air . Je prenai la route vers le sud et dépassai de peu la limite de la ville . En descendant de la voiture , je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà venu dans cet endroit . Mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir quand .

- _flash back _-

- **A cet endroit le chemin devient impratiquable pour la voiture . Il y a peu près 3 km de marche en pleine forêt **, me dit Ed...  
- **Quoi** ! m'exclamai-je . **Je vais devoir crapahuter 3 bornes **? paniquai-je .

- _fin du flash back _-

C'était le chemin qui menait à la clairière . Cette merveilleuse clairière . Soudain , j'avais hâte de commencer la route . Je pris une carte et divers objets , dont je pensais avoir l'utilité , et les mis dans mon sac . La retrouver fût plus compliqué que prévu . Dès que je pensais être sur le bon chemin , j'étais forcément dans l'erreur . Je me perdai une bonne dizaine de fois et devai recommencer chaque fois . Après deux heures de marche intensive , j'y fus enfin . La clairière était belle mais elle parraissait tellement vide que je ne m'y sentis pas aussi bien que ce que j'aurais pu penser . Je m'asseyai par terre , en proie à des sentiments incontrôlables . Il fallait que je retourne à la voiture . La journée était déjà bien avancée et il me restait encore deux heures de marche à faire . Je me levai difficilement et pris le chemin en sens inverse avec un dernier regard vers la clairière . Il régnait un silence royal autour de moi . Un peu trop calme d'ailleurs . Je m'arrêtai et tentai de découvrir ce qui clochait . Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit , pas un seul animal , pas de vent comme si tout retenait son souffle . Tout était immobile . Le silence était lourd , pesant .

- **Il y a quelqu'un **?

Une impression de déjà-vu m'envahit soudainement . J'avais ressenti la même chose avec James . Cette impression de stopper le temps et de le rendre lourd et suffoquant . Une peur panique m'envahit . Un aimant problèmes , voilà ce que j'étais . Sur toutes les filles esseulées dans la forêt qu'il y avait dans le monde ( à la réflexion il y en avait peut-être pas tant que ça ) il fallait que ça tombe sur moi .

- **Quelle magnifique créature , j'ai sous les yeux ... Charmante Bella , puis-je te dire que ton odeur embaume toute la forêt **?

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir quel genre de créature se trouver dans mon dos . Un vampire .

- **Me... Merci **, murmurai-je .  
- **Alors je dirais que c'est une odeur de freesia , je me trompe **? me demanda-t-il

- **Non , on me le dit souvent **, me précipitai-je de répondre .

-** Bien , et si on se fesait une balade tous les deux ? Ta compagnie est très ... très agréable **, sussurra-t-il .  
- **Hé bien ... heu ... il se fait tard . Une prochaine fois peut-être **?

-** HA HA HA ! On m'avait dit que ton sens de l'humour était spécial ,** rigola-t-il .  
-** Ouais ... et qui vous a dit ça **? le questionnai-je .  
-** Tsss tsss , tu es bien curieuse . Un secret partagé n'est plus un secret **.

Soudain on entendit au loin un feulement féroce qui trahissait la présence de loups arrivant vers nous . C'était vraiment ma journée .

- **Ho ho ! Bella , la cavalerie débarque pour te sauver . Je devrais peut-être m'en aller . On se reverra Bella** , me dit-il en reculant inquiet . Inquiet ?

Surgissant de nulle part , deux énormes loups lui barrèrent la route . De choc , je reculai et trébuchai sur ... heu ... ben rien en fait . L'un des loups , noir , poursuivit le vampire qui s'était enfui et l'autre , brun rouille , vînt me pousser gentillement du nez . Comme s'il s'inquiétait de mon état . Quand il vit que je me remettais debout , un peu sonnée , il planta son regard dans le mien . Je fût énormément surprise lorsque pour la deuxième fois , cette attraction bizarre envers un loup s'empara de moi . Reprenant mes esprits peu après , je vis que le loup brun avait sûrement rejoins le loup noir . Je me mis courir vers ma voiture . En à peine une heure , j'y étais . Sans reprendre mon souffle , j'enfonçai la clé dans le contact , faisai demi-tour et fonçai sur la nationale . Je m'arrêtai devant chez moi , j'étais incapable de sortir de ma voiture . J'étais en proie à une véritable crise de larmes . Malgré moi , je me mettai à taper sur le volant .

- **MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! J'en ai marre **... me lamentai-je .

Et qui étaient donc ces deux loups ? Le vampire ne m' étonnait pas trop , les Cullen m'avait déjà parlé des nomades . Mais ces loups faisaient au moins deux mètres de haut ! Ils étaient énormes ! D'ailleurs j'avais déjà vu le loup noir mais le loup brun , j'étais sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré . Pourtant , je me sentais étrangement attirée par eux .

- **Attirée par des loups ? Mais t'es complètement folle ma pauvre** ? délirai-je .

Enfin un lien venait de se créer entre ce loup brun et moi . Et ça , je ne pouvais le nier . Je ne devais pas être normale , voilà tout . Je décidai de rentrer . Charlie avait du remarquer ma camionette et devais sûrement se demander ce que je fabriquais . J'essayais de garder mon calme et me dirigeais vers la porte . Pourtant quand Charlie ouvrit la porte , je ne pus retenir un sursaut .

- **Il est tard Bell's . Et qu'est ce que tu fabriquais dans ta camionette **? me questionna-t-il .  
- **Désolée Papa . J'ai pas vu le temps passé et je réfléchissais **.  
- **Ca va ? Tu es toute blanche **, s'inquiéta-t-il .  
-** Hé bien , à vrai dire je **...

Je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase . L'instant d'après , les ténèbres m'avaient englouties . Je me réveillais dans mon lit , avec non pas Charlie mes côtés , mais Sam .

- **Sam ?**  
**- Bella .**  
**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être à un conseil de famille ou je ne sais quoi ?**  
**- Si . Mais Charlie a appelé .**  
**- Ho ! Inutile de te déplacer pour si peu tu sais . C'était juste une petite crise d'angoisse** , murmurai-je .

Une crise dûe à une discussion seule avec un vampire au milieu de la forêt interrompue par deux énormes loups . Pfff , voilà mon escuse mais ça je ne pouvais lui dire .

- **Hum . Bien sûr . Mais je m'inquiètes pour toi si je veux . Et là , tu m'inquiètes . Tu es toute pâle . Tu as mangé ?**

- **Heu ... non ,** lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux .  
- **Je vais te chercher un truc à manger .**  
**- Ce n'est pas ... nécessaire **, essayai-je de lui dire mais il avait claqué la porte .

Décidement , j'avais eu une journée bien étrange . Quelques minutes plus tard , Sam était de retour avec un énorme sandwich .

- **Je t'ai fait le sandwich spécial Black . C'est une recette qui se transmet de génération en génération chez les mâles de la famille **, me dit il fièrement .  
- **Heu ... merci mais je n'ai pas trop faim , Sam **.  
- **Mange **! m'ordonna-t-il .  
- **D'accord **, répondis-je soumise à son ordre comme si mon corps reconnaissait son maître .

Je croquai un bout du sandwich , sous l'oeil autoritaire de Sam , et aussitôt la faim l'emporta . Je finis le sandwich en quelques minutes à peine , tout en discutant avec Sam . La nuit commençait doucement à tomber mais Sam était décidé à rester .

- **Tu sais Sam , je veux pas spécialement que tu t'en aille mais il fait nuit et ça va pas me rassurer de te savoir à pied à cette heure-ci dehors **, m'inquiètai-je .  
- **Je suis venu en moto . Et nous les Quileutes on craint rien** , me dit-il en bombant le torse .  
- **Tu as une moto ? Charlie l'as vu ?**

- **Oui et non . Je te la montrerai un jour . En parlant de ça , qu'est ce que tu fais la semaine prochaine **?  
- **Vu ma vie social trépidante , je dirai ... heu ... rien . Comme d'habitude . pourquoi **? interrogeai-je excitée qu'il est prévu quelque chose pour nous .  
- **Mon père organise un feu de camps spécial et j'aimerais vraiment que tu y partcipes **.  
- **Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas gêner qui que ce soit **...  
- **Bella , tu ne gêneras personne **, me coupa-t-il . **Je viendrais te chercher moi-même , d'accord** ?  
- **Ok , si tu es sûre que je dérangerais pas . Mais en quoi consiste ce fameux feu de camps **? demandai-je interressée .  
- **Il raconte nos légendes Quileutes . C'est très interressant , tu verras **.  
- **D'accord , de toute façon , j'adore les histoires **.  
- **Je sais mademoiselle j'ai toujours un nez dans un bouquin **, me taquina-t-il .

Il me sourit . C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire . Cela me fit une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac et ce besoin de lui sauter au cou me revint en force . Il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois ces derniers temps d'avoir ce besoin . Et c'était très étrange . Je tentai de changer de sujet afin de faire disparaître ces pensées plus ou moins bizarre .

- **Heu Sam , est-ce que tu aurais entendu parler de loups géants par hasard ? Pas que j'en ai vu mais c'est juste qu'il y avait des élèves au lycée qui en parlait donc** ...  
- **Des loups géants ? Des élèves au lycée **? me demanda-t-il suspicieux .  
- **Heu ... oui , c'est ce que j'ai entendu** . répondis-je sur la défensive .  
- **Bon il se fait tard , je vais y aller .**  
**- Quoi ? Déjà **?

- **Il y a quelques minutes , tu me disais de rentrer et maintenant tu t'étonnes que je m'en aille** , s'amusa-t-il à me répondre .  
- **Ouais t'as raison . Bonne nuit Sam .**  
**- Bonne nuit Bella . Fais attention à toi .**  
**- Toi aussi . Rentres bien .**  
**- T'inquiètes , je suis un Quileute **, me dit-il fier de lui .  
- **Ouais , ouais **, lui répondis-je en roulant mes yeux au ciel .

Il partit et quelques instants plus tard , j'entendis sa moto . Je me demandais bien en quoi consister les légendes indiennes des Quileutes . Peut-être qu'ils brulaient des feuilles et qu'ils tournaient autour d'un poteau en chantant pour éloigner les mauvais esprits ? Cette perspective me fit rire . Le sourire aux lèvres , je plongeai dans un sommeil qui j'espèrais pleine de magie indienne au lieu d'être effrayant comme d'habitude .


	5. Chapitre 4

**auteurs : **ily et sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stéphenie Meyer .

**réponses au review **:

Lunita01 : merci pour ton com , c'est gentil et comme promis la suite .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : FEU DE CAMP**

**

* * *

**

Enfin le jour du feu de camps arrivât , depuis le début de la semaine que Sam m'en parlait . J'allais pouvoir découvrir en quoi ça consistait . J'étais là devant ma penderie à me prendre la tête pour savoir quoi me mettre . Mais comme d'habitude , un jean pas séxy et un sweat trop large feront l'affaire , c'est pas comme si je devais plaire .

-** Bell's ? Sam a appelé , il vient te chercher dans quinze minutes **, me héla mon père .  
-** Ok , merci papa **.

C'est malin à vouloir trainer pour me trouver des habits , je devais me dépêcher d'aller à la douche et m'habiller avant que Sam n'arrive . Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude , j'essayais de détendre mes muscles et je laissais mes pensées vagabondées au gré de mes envies mais bien sûr , c'était sans compter sur mon côté sadique . Mes pensées avaient fait remonté mes souvenirs de Lui et de Sa famille . Et sans m'en rendre compte , mes larmes coulèrent seules . Il fallait que je me reprenne et que je sorte de la salle de bain . Sam allait arriver et il n'aimait pas me voire triste . D'ailleurs je venais à l'instant d'entendre sa moto . Ho ! Ho ! Charlie n'allait pas aimer ça . Je m'habillai et je descendai les escaliers en courant au moment où il toqua .

- **Hey Bella ! T'es prête **? me demanda Sam .  
- **Salut Sam ! Ouais c'est bon ! Heu ... on devrait pas y aller maintenant** ? dis-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus .  
- **Bonjour Sam . Comment ça va ?**

**- Bonjour Chef . Ca va merci et vous **?

- **Très bien , Sam . Alors comme ça , tu emmènes ma petite fille à la réserve **? le questionna-t-il .  
- **Hé ! Je suis PAS une petite fille ! Bon on y va ?**  
- **Allez Bell's , tu seras toujours mon bébé et pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?**  
**- Oui , oui , on va y aller Bella . D'ailleurs , tiens voilà ton casque **, me dit-il tranquillement sans se rendre compte du problème qu'il venait de déclencher .  
- **Ho , non ! 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... **, murmurai-je en me bouchant les oreilles .  
- **QUOI ? Tu es venu en moto **? s'énerva mon père .  
- **J'en étais sûre **! m'exclamai-je .  
- **Heu ... Oui ... Pourquoi **?

- **Hors de question que ma fille monte sur cette machine **!

- **Mais papa , c'est bon ! Sam sait ce qu'il fait !**  
**- Oui Chef , je n'ai pas de voiture , j'ai toujours eu une moto et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident **.

-** Pfff ! Tu n'as jamais eu un aimant problèmes derrière toi sur cette bécane .**  
-** Hou-Hou ! Je suis toujours là , au cas où **! boudai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine .  
- **Vous inquiètez pas Chef , je prendrai bien soin de Bella ce soir .**  
**- Humpf !**

- **Bon on y va , Sam . A ce soir papa .**  
**- Bonne soirée Chef , dès que le feu de camps se termine , je ramènerai Bella .**  
**- Hum , ouais . Faites attention sur la route . A ce soir **.

Sam m'attrappa la main et me conduisit jusqu'à sa moto . Elle était noir brillant avec une tête de loup sur le côté du réservoir . En un mot MAGNIFIQUE . Il me fit monter sur la moto et après un signe à Charlie , nous partîmes en direction de la Push , où tout le monde nous attendait . D'après ce que Sam m'avait raconté , un feu de camps réunissait la famille et les amis proches pour que Billy perpétue les légendes Quileutes . Je savais pas si j'avais ma place mais Sam avait absolument voulu que j'assiste à celui-ci . Il me disait que c'était important pour lui . J'étais en train de me diriger vers la plage de la Push avec Sam à mes côtés .

**- Hey , salut les gars .**  
**- Salut Sam ,** répondent-ils tous en choeur .  
-** Vous connaissez tous Bella , elle va assister à son premier feu de camps .**  
**- Heu ... Bonjour tout le monde .**  
**- Salut Bella** , répondent-ils tous en choeur encore une fois et ils se mettent tous à rire de leur réponse .  
- **Bon Bella ! Voilà tu connais mon père Billy et mon frère Jacob mais il y a aussi Paul , Jared , Embry , Quil , Leah , Seth et Emily ma fiancée ,** me nomme à la suite Sam **.**  
**- Donc comme tout le monde est là , je vais commencer à vous raconter nos légendes **, commença Billy .  
- **Ecoutes bien et sois attentive ! Ca pourrait répondre à certaines de tes questions **, chuchota Sam au creux de mon oreille , avant de se remettre près d'Emily qui elle me regardait avec dédain .

J'étais assise au milieu de tous les Quileutes , j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place . C'était donc avec beaucoup d'attention que je me préparais à écouter les légendes de la tribu . A cet instant je sentis un regard sur moi . Je me retournais sur la droite et je vis Jacob me fixer . Comme avec Sam , je sentis ce lien indestructible se mettre en place entre lui et moi . C'était comme si je retrouvais une partie de mon âme ou la soeur de cette même âme ; mon âme jumelle . Différent d'avec Sam où mon corps retrouvait une partie de lui-même . Avec Jacob c'était mon âme qui se reconnaissait . Nous nous fixions quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Quil mette fin à notre contact en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention . Personne n'avait remarqué notre échange . Je me remis à écouter Billy .

- **Cette légende commence à l'époque du premier Loup . Il vivvait dans un pays différent par ses traditions et sa langue : la Chine . On raconte qu'il livrait une bataille sans merci contre le premier Sang-Froid . Seul les plus courageux les appelaient Xian et Drake , leurs noms respectifs . On ne connaît ni le père de Xian , ni le créateur de Drake . Il en va de même pour les humains , on ne connaît jamais le commencement des râces . Durant toute leur vie Xian et Drake s'affrontèrent sans relâche , l'un face à l'autre . Un jour une chose attroce se produisit **.

Billy s'arrêta quelques secondes pour boire un peu d'eau . Quand à nous , surtout moi , nous buvions ses paroles .

- **Xian apprit que Drake avait réussi à reproduire sa râce en laissant se transformer l'une de ses victimes sans le savoir après l'avoir mordue . Cela horrifiait Xian . Il savait que si Drake réussissait à se reproduire alors s'en serait fini de la râce des Loups et des humains . Inquiet il parla de ses problèmes à sa soeur , Lixiao , mais elle était impuissante face à cette histoire . Xian décida alors que , même s'il devait se battre contre une armée entière de Sang-Froid , il irait sur le champ de bataille et ferait face à Drake avec autant de fierté , de hargne et de courage que nécessaire . En comprenant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait Lixiao , il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras et la berça . Au bout d'un moment , elle finit par s'endormir . Xian la laissa là , prit ses affaires et partit à la recherche de Drake et de son nouveau né . Au moment même où Xian ferma la porte , Lixiao se réveilla en sursaut . Elle vit que son frère était parti . Elle ne se répandit pas en larmes , ne hurla pas son prénom , n'essaya pas de le ramener . Elle prit simplement quelques vivres dans un sac et le suivit . Pendant quelques semaines , Xian chercha Drake et son nouveau né avec inquiétude , en vain . Tandis que Lixiao le suivait toujours **.

Seth posa une question à Billy et Sam en profita pour me murmurer quelque chose .

- **Tu as l'air passionné , dis moi ?**

**- Oui cette légende est captivante ,** lui répondis-je impatiente de continuer .  
- **Je vois ça , un loup pourrait sortir du bois que tu t'en apercevrais même pas **, s'amusa-t-il .  
- **Un loup ? Allons Sam ! Et c'est moi qui est passionnée par la légende **?  
- **Une légende ... Ouais ... Bien sûr **, bégaya-t-il .  
- **De quoi tu parles ?**  
**- Rien . Ecoutes Billy , il recommence à parler .**

Effectivement Billy avait repris sa narration .

-** Il finit par arriver dans une clairière où une vingtaine de Sang-Froid aux yeux rouges l'attendait . Il allait s'approcher quand il sentit l'odeur de sa soeur derrière lui . Il fît volte face aussitôt . Sa soeur l'observait , une lueur de détermination féroce dans les yeux . Lixiao devenait une femme effrayante au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers les Sang-Froid . Cette rage , elle la contenait déjà depuis plusieurs jours mais à moment , elle fut décuplée . Elle détestait l'idée de mentir à Xian . mais elle n'avait pas le choix . Elle était folle amoureuse de Drake . Pas de la sangsue qui l'habitait mais du peu d'humanité qu'elle trouvait en lui . Xian lui ordonna de rester en arrière et fonça . Les Sang-Froids prirent le dessus très vite , s'amusant à le torturer plutôt que de le tuer . Lixiao en devenait folle . Elle s'agenouilla par terre ; priant et criant haut dans le ciel que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide . L'un des nouveaux nés l'entendit , s' élançat vers elle mais fut stoppé immédiatement par Drake qui lui ordonna de ne pas la toucher et de dégager car elle était à lui . Drake était fou amoureux de cette humaine . Aussitôt , une quinzaine de loups venus de nulle part , surgirent et débarraissèrent Xian des Sang-Froids qui l'entouraient . L'apparation des Loups avaient surpris les Sang-Froids qui se retirèrent et se placèrent autour de Drake . Lixiao regarda Drake qui avait pris ses distances pour éviter de la mettre en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà . Il en fit de même quand soudain , toute cette rage qu'elle avait envers les Sang-Froids se dissipa , laissant place à un amour sans faille .**

D'un coup , je fut coupé dans l'écoute de cette légende hypnotisante par une interruption de Jacob . Il se voulait drôle mais au final il me renvoyait sans le savoir dans ma douleur . Je soufflai d' éxaspération d'être retombée dans mes souvenirs .

- **Pourquoi les sangsues ont toujours les meilleures filles ? C'est déprimant **, dit Jacob en coupant Billy .  
- **JACOB** ! cria Sam . Il me jetta un regard inquiet .  
- **Pfff ... On peut jamais rien dire , désolé , continue Papa **, répondit Jacob en baissant les yeux .  
- **Merci fils , donc je reprends **.

Et je me remis de suite à écouter Billy .

- **Lixiao s'avança pour parler à Drake et se rendit compte qu'elle était au milieu du fossé qui séparait les deux armées . De choc elle voulut reculer mais elle trébucha sur un rocher et s'écorcha le bras . A la vue de son sang , Drake courut vers elle pour la mordre et Xian pour la protéger . Comme si c'était le signal , les Loups et les Sang-Froids s'élancèent eux aussi pour se battre . Malheureusement , Drake arriva avant Xian . Il la mordit . Xian le propulsa à une vingtaine de mètres en direction des Loups où deux d'entre eux commencèrent à se battre avec lui . Drake aurait pu se défendre contre Xian . Seulement il voulait que Lixiao vive car il l'aimait aussi . C'est pourquoi il avait laissé Xian le projeter plus loin . Xian attrapa Lixiao et l'emmena dans un coin , près d'un autre rocher , où elle se tordait déjà de douleur . Elle hurlait qu 'elle voulait mourir , que la douleur était trop forte . Alors Xian , ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser se transformer , mis fin à son existence . Drake réussis à le rejoindre . Ils se regardaient tous les deux en sachant que l'un comme l'autre , ils étaient responsables de la mort de Lixiao . Alors , d'un regard , ils comprirent qu'ils ne devaient plus chercher à s'entre-tuer et disparurent dans la forêt , laissant là , Lixiao , l'Elue , celle qui rétablit la paix entre son frère Loup et son amour Sang-Froid .**

Billy s'arrêta de parler . Nous étions tous silencieux , seul le feu crépitait . Cette histoire m'avait perturbé et pourtant , je sentais qu'elle n'était pas finie . Une question me vint en tête .

-** Billy ? Et pour les Vampires et les Loups qui sont restés se battre ? Que leur est-il arrivé **? demandai-je .  
- **Ceux qui étaient restés là-bas ont continué de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils dûssent battre en retraite pour former de nouveaux soldats** .

- **Mais alors comment se fait-il que les Loups soient arrivés ? Qui étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? Qui les avaient prévenus **? enchaina Seth , curieux .

- **Ca fait beaucoup de questions ça , Seth **, rigola Billy . **Eh bien ... La légende des Loups raconte que Lixiao , la soeur de Xian , possédait un pouvoir , qu'elle a dévellopé sitôt après être tombé amoureuse du Sang-Froid Drake . Ce pouvoir était qu'elle atirait les Loups de nimporte quel pays . Donc quand Lixiao est tombée amoureuse du Sang-Froid , son pouvoir s'est déclenché et les Loups du monde entier ont eu besoin de la rencontrer . Les plus proches sont arrivés au bon moment . Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs de cette légende . L'histoire n'as pas prouvé que c'était possible **.

Je repensais à ce que Billy avait dit avant de se tourner vers Seth qui était avide de détails . Cette Lixiao me ressemblait étrangement . Tomber amoureuse d'un vampire tout en restant en contact avec sa famille et ses amis . Ca me ressemblait . A la différence près que son frère était un Loup et que moi je n'avais pas de frère . Même si ce Jacob s'en approchait le plus depuis ce lien . Soudain le déclic se fit en moi . Je compris que les sensations que j'avais ressenti avec les deux Loups étaient les mêmes que celles que j'avais ressenti en compagnie de Sam et de Jacob . Par conséquent , si j'avais bien suivi les conseils de Sam et donc bien écouté la légende de la tribu , j'étais entouré de Loups . Peut-être pas encore tous transformés mais j'étais sûre qu'au moins les deux frères Black , eux , l'étaient . Voyant que je les regardais chacun leur tour , ils comprirent que j'avais deviné et m'invitèrent à les suivre . Une fois l'orée du bois , les deux frères se retournèrent et se parlèrent .

- **Jacob , va rejoindre les autres pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous déranger .**  
**- Ok Sam et je dis quoi à Emily , elle avait déjà pas l'air de bonne humeur ...**

- **Ecoute ! Je sais que tu as du mal avec elle mais c'est ma fiancée **, affirma-t-il .  
-** Ouais ! Pfff ! C'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix **! affirma Jacob à son tour .  
- **Jacob , ça suffit ! On est pas seul **! s'énerva Sam

- **Escuses-moi . Mais c'est plus fort que moi !**

- **Je sais . Je t'en veux pas . Dis lui que c'est une histoire de loups , elle comprendra **! chuchota-t-il pensant que je n'avais rien entendu .  
- **Ou pas ! Elle va encore m'envoyer balader .**  
**- Vas-y Jacob ! On reparlera de tout ça une autre fois !** s'impatienta-t-il .  
- **Ok , ok ! Bye Bella . Je suis content que tu sois venue ce soir** , il me fit un sourire ravageur et m'embrassa la joue avant de s'éloigner vers le feu de camp .  
- **Alors Bella , ce feu de camp **? m'interrogea Sam .  
- **Heu ... Instructif ? Je crois avoir deviner pourquoi tu voulais absolument que je vienne ce soir **.

-** Ha oui ? Viens marchons un peu ! Qu'as-tu deviné ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler ,à y réfléchir c'est un peu dingue **!  
- **Enfin c'est pas comme si tu ne l'étais pas un peu **, rigola-t-il .  
- **Hé ! Si c'est pour me dire des trucs de ce genre que tu me fais marcher au beau milieu de la nuit dans les bois , je préfère que tu me ramènes **, boudai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine .

-** Ho ! Allez Bella , je rigole ! Tu as peur du grand méchant Loup pour ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ici **? me taquina-t-il .

C'est à ce moment-là que je trouvais le moyen de lui faire comprendre ce que j'avais découvert ce soir .

-** Je n'ai pas peur de toi **! lui répondis-je en guettant sa réaction .

- **Ca ma toute belle , c'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère** , essaya-t-il d'esquiver .

- **Sam , je suis sérieuse , j'ai compris que la légende est vraie . J'ai compris ce que ton frère et toi vous êtes et que c'est grâce à vous que je suis en vie aujourd'hui .**

**- Alors dis-le !**

- **Vous êtes des Loups **! affirmai-je sûre de moi .

- **J'ai su tout de suite que tu étais différente quand je t'ai retrouvé dans cette forêt cette nuit-là **.

- **Alors c'est donc vrai , vous êtes des Loups . Mais ... Mais comment avais vous fait pour tuer ce vampire ce jour-là ?**  
**- On est nés pour tuer ces sales sangsues** ! cria-t-il .

- **Heu ouais .. Mais les vampires ne sont pas tous mauvais **, dis-je plus bas en constatant qu'à ces mots , la douleur à ma poitrine se fit plus forte.  
-** QUOI **? cria-t-il . **Tu veux parler des Cullen ? Mais Bella regarde ce que t'as fait le plus jeune ! Tu trouve que c'est pas "mauvais" **? s'énerva-t-il .  
- **Sam , s'il-te-plait ... Je peux pas .. je ... t'en prie .**  
**- Mais bon sang Bella ! Quelle idée t'es passé par la tête de tomber amoureuse d'un suceur de sang** ? s'énerva-t-il encore plus .

Pendant ce temps , la douleur dans ma poitrine s'agrandit au fil des minutes . Les souvenirs affluaient dans mes pensées et c'était sans m'en rendre compte que mes larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues . Je continuais à le supplier d'arrêter d'en parler .

- **Sam ... je t'en prie ... arrêtes ... pitié ... j'ai ... trop mal . Je ... l'aime plus ... que ma propre ... vie ... et ...**

A ce moment , ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes . Ce baiser était loin d'être doux ou tendre , il était fougueux et impatient . Comme si nos corps avaient besoin de se retrouver . Au départ , je ne répondis pas au baiser mais ce besoin était si puissant qu'avec envie je mis mes mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher . Voyant que je répondais à son baiser , Sam m'attrapa par les hanches et me plaqua contre un arbre . Il était aussi impatient que je l'étais , nos langues se livraient une bataille pour savoir qui de nous deux dominerait l'autre et c'est sans effort que je lui laissait la place comme si c'était normal , que lui seul pouvait dominer mon corps . Au bout d'un certain temps , je ressentis le besoin de respirer et je décidais de mettre fin à ce baiser . J'essayais de repoussser Sam en mettant mes mains sur son torse chaud et , avec beaucoup de mal , je commençais lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin d'air . Il le comprit et commença à parsemer mon cou de baiser en délaissant mes lèvres . Je ressentis le manque de suite mais une fois ses lèvres retirées , je compris ce que nous avions fait . Je ne pouvais pas , il avait Emily et moi , je l'avais Lui . Enfin je l'aimais encore . Alors je me déplaçai sur le côté brutalement comme si ce contact m'avait brulé . Sam réagit enfin à son tour et je baissai la tête .

-** Désolé Bella** , s'escusa-t-il . **Je ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris .**  
- **Heu ... C'est rien ... Mais on ne peut pas faire ça , je ne pourrais plus regarder Emily si on continuait **, lui expliquai-je .  
- **Oui je comprends mais ce n'est pas toi , c'est ma faute , ne t'inquiètes pas ça n'arrivera plus .**  
**- Ok ok ! Bon j'aimerais rentrer maintenant , je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire face à tout le monde ce soir **.  
-** D'accord , je te ramènes mais promets-moi une chose avant ?**  
**- Oui , quoi **? lui demandai-je prudement .  
- **Ce qu'il vient de se passer ne doit pas entraver notre amitié , tu sais que je pourrais pas le supporter .**  
**- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ton amitié compte beausoup pour moi .**  
**- Merci , tu sais que rester loin de toi est très difficile pour moi , j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien** , m'expliqua-t-il tendrement .  
-** Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam , rien n'a changé . On oublie et on continue .**  
**- Bon alors si on est d'accord , on y va .**

Nous reprenions notre marche en direction de la maison des Black là où on avait laissé la moto et les casques . Arrivée à destination , je mis mon casque , montais sur la moto et m'agrippais à Sam de toutes mes forces , comme si je pensais qu'il pouvait m' échapper . Une fois sur la route , Sam mis sa main sur les miennes au niveau de la taille . Quelques minutes plus tard , j'arrivais devant chez moi . Je descendis , fis une bise à Sam sur la joue et le remerciais pour la soirée . Il attendit que je rentre pour partir . Une fois à l'intérieur , je remarquai que Charlie devais dormir et je montais directement dans ma chambre puis m'affalais sur mon lit pour dormir . Encore un jour . Encore une nuit .


	6. Chapitre 5

**auteurs** : ily et sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer .

**réponses au review** :

lunita01 : Alors d'abord merci de nous suivre . Ensuite je ne peux tout te dévoiler , tu comprendras avec les chapitres suivants et oui , Sam est bien fiancé .

BEA : merci pour le com .

mmev : on se pose des questions ? Alors surprise !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : ENTRAINEMENT**

* * *

Trois longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux baiser dans la forêt . Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de ce qui s'était passé . J'avais continué de voir Sam tous les jours depuis , alors j'avais décidé de ne plus y penser . Surtout que Jacob l'accompagnait souvent . J'adorais avoir Sam et Jacob en ma compagnie et cela m'avait bien arrangé il y a quelques jours . En effet , un des élèves de mon lycée m'avait accosté un peu " durement " en sortant des cours , dans l'intention de sortir avec moi . Heureusement Sam et Jacob étaient venu me chercher ce jour-là . Selon eux , après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait , le garçon en question deviendrait sûrement homosexuel pour le restant de ses jours . Enfin malgré leur humour à ce sujet , ils avaient tenu à ce que je vienne aujourd'hui dans le but de m'enseigner quelques techniques d'auto-défense pour pouvoir me défendre en cas de "nouvelle relance insistante de la part de la gente masculine" , avaient-ils dit . Sortant de ma rêverie , je remarquais que ma voiture entra sur le chemin bosselé qui menait à la maison des Black .

- **Bella **!

Sam et Jake sortirent du garage en courant . Hé oui , ma camionette ne passait jamais inaperçue .

- **Salut Jake ! Salut Sam **!

- **Salut ! Alors prête pour l'entrainement **? dirent-ils en choeur .

- **Quoi ? On s'entraine aujourd'hui **? m'écriai-je faussement étonné . **Heu ... et bien , je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi , Charlie m'appelle et j'ai une machine qui tourne **... dis-je tout en m'éloignant .

- **Hop hop hop Bella **! dit Sam en me rattrappant . **Tu n'iras nulle part . Tu es condamné à suivre cet entrainement jusqu'à la fin de ta croissance ... ce qui devrait prendre un certain temps , je crois **, rigola-t-il .

- **Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si vous poussez comme des champignons . Moi je prends mon temps **.

- **Ouais , c'est ça **, rigola Jake . **Attends pas trop lontemps quand même , on va finir par te confondre avec une souris **.

Je lui tirais la langue . Il était difficile de résister à ce genre de gamineries en présence de Jacob . Au même moment , la porte s'ouvrit et Emily sortit de la maison avec fureur . Elle nous observa et remarqua les mains de Sam sur ma taille . Moi-même , je n'y avais pas fait attention tellement c'était normal d'être près de lui . Aussitôt son teint vira au rouge et Sam retira ses mains . Je commençais à m'éloigner la voyant arriver mais Jake me pris la main et me la pressa gentillement pour me faire sentir sa présence .

- **Je t'ai cherché partout dans la maison . Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire que tu étais dehors **? siffla-t-elle de rage .

- **Heu ...désolé , Emily . Mais j'étais au garage avec Jake , et Bella est arri** ...

- **Ho bien sûr ! Bella , encore Bella , toujours Bella **, le coupa-t-elle méchament .

- **Emily** ...

- **NON ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE ISABELLA ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CES LOUPS ! ET J'EN AI MARRE DE LUI **! hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt Jacob .

- "** Lui " , il s'appelle J.A.C.O.B** , s'écria Jake en insistant sur chaque lettre . **JACOB** !

- **HO TOI LA FERME , C'EST PAS A TOI QUE JE PARLE ? C'EST A CELUI QUI M'A DEFIGURE **!

- **S'il te plait Emily , je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé . Je m'en veux tellement . J'étais un jeune loup **... commença Sam pour s'expliquer .

- **CA SUFFIT ! J'AI DEJA ASSEZ SOUFFERT AVEC TOUTES VOS CONNERIES DE LOUPS **! continua-t-elle en hurlant .

- **Je comprend Emily ... je comprend que tu sois** ...

- **NON** ! le coupa-t-elle , **TU COMPRENDS RIEN ! VOS VISAGES SONT ENCORE INTACT A VOUS **! cracha-t-elle folle de rage .

Une vague de froid parcourut l'endroit une fois qu'Emily eut finit de déverser sa colère . Elle repartit vers la maison et claqua la porte brutalement en rentrant . Sam avait le visage fermé et triste . Ce qui , à mon grand étonnement , me toucha plus que je ne le pensais . C'était comme si je ressentais la douleur de Sam . C'était dans ces moments-là que je me sentais plus proche de Sam que jamais . Quand à Jake , il semblait être sur le point de frapper quelqu'un . Je ressentais la colère de Jake aussi bien que la douleur de Sam , cette attraction avec eux était très déstabilisante .

- **Je vais la calmer . Jacob emmène Bella sur la falaise , on y sera tranquilles pour l'entrainer . Commencez sans moi , je vous rejoins plus tard ,** dit il avec un peu de froideur dans la voix .

- **Ok . A tout de suite **, répondit Jake .

Jake me prit par la main et m'emmena dans les bois pendant que Sam rentrait chez lui . Nous nous dirigions vers la falaise dans le silence . Jake avait besoin de ce moment pour se calmer . C'était si facile de se retrouver en présence de Jake . On se complétait parfaitement , il était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu , mon jumeau . L'autre moitié de mon âme , celle que je venais enfin de retrouver . Je décidais de rompre le silence qui devenait trop pesant à mon goût .

- **Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je ne savais pas que je la gênai à ce point **...

- **Bella ! Arrêtes le flot de questions s'il te plait **! s'amusa-t-il .

- **humpff ... on va que c'est pas toi qui dérange **...

-** Bella **, me coupa-t-il . **Tu ne nous déranges pas tout comme tu ne nous gênes pas . Sam et moi aimons t'avoir avec nous souvent et ça personne , ni même Emily le changera . Pour en revenir à Emily , Sam et elle ont quelques problèmes de couples , qui n'ont rien avoir avec toi . Ils étaient là avant que tu n'arrive dans nos vies .**

- **D'accord . Et , entre Sam et Emilly , c'est **...

- **... habituel **? finit-il ma phrase . **Oui . Parlons d'autres choses , tu veux **?

- **Oui bien sûr **.

- **Alors ma Bellissima , quoi de neuf ? T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? T'as pensé à moi **? énuméra-t-il joyeusement .

- **Je me suis levé , j'ai déjeuné , je me suis préparé et j'ai lu en attendant de partir vous rejoindre . Mais non , je me rappelle pas avoir pensé à toi , désolé **, répondis-je avec une voix de bonne élève .

- **Ho toi , si tu me cherches **...

- **... je vais te trouver **, rigolai-je .

- **Tu aimes lire comme moi j'aime ...**

**- ... les voitures ? Oui . Je ne peux me passer de mes livres .**

- **Comme moi de mes voitures . Dis , tu as remarqué que l'on finissait **...

- **... les phrases de l'autre **? lui répondis-je en éclatant de rire avec lui .

- **Oui , c'est marrant comme nous sommes ...**

**- ... connectés ! C'est parce que j'ai enfin trouver mon frère **, murmurai-je .

- **Ton frère **! s'exclama-t-il . **Ouais je suis d'accord , alors soeurette à combien de mecs vais-je devoir faire voir mes muscles pour qu'ils te laissent tranquil **? dit-il très sérieusement .

Aussitôt je me raidis . Je commençais à bien connaître Jake et je savais qu'il avait pas voulu me faire du mal . Je le regardais et vis dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement . Je me mis à rire avec lui et nous rigolions encore lorsque nous arrivâmes au terrain près de la falaise . Jake passa devant moi et se retourna pour me taquiner .

- **Allez Belli-Boum , prête à te faire quelques bleus**?

- **Le seul qui aura des bleus aujourd'hui , c'est toi , Jacob **, répondit Sam calmement .

- **Sam ? Mais quand est-ce que tu es arrivé **? m'étonnai-je .

- **Il y a au moins 10 mn ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes long **! dit-il en souriant .

- **Oui Belli-Slow est accroc à la lenteur **, remarqua Jake .

- **Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et tu vas me trouver un surnom à chaque situation **? répondis-je du tac au tac .

- **Et oui ma Bellissima , tu es ma soeurette . Je serais pas ton frère si je ne t'embêtais pas tout le temps **, explosa-t-il de rire .

- **humpff** ! me renfrognai-je .

Je fis mine de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine et de bouder . Aussitôt , Sam et Jake s'approchèrent de moi .

- **Allez Bella , ne boude pas **, me dit Sam .

- **Oui arrête de faire l'enfant , tu veux **? ironisa Jake .

- **Bande de méchants **!

- **On est désolé , hein Jacob ?**

**- Oui , bien sûr , on est désolé **, dit Jake d'une voix peu rassurante .

Ces deux-là mijotaient quelque chose . Tout en continuant de me parler , Jake se plaça derrière moi et Sam devant .

-** Et on s'excuse de ce qu'on va te faire maintenant **, affirma Jake en souriant bêtement .

-** Vous allez faire quoi **? dis-je légèrement paniquée ... bon d'accord complètement paniquée .

- **On va te manger **, rigola Sam en reculant . Pendant que Jake m'emprisonna de ses bras puissants .

- **JACOB , LACHE MOI **! hurlai-je .

- **Non** , répondit-il simplement .

- **Allez , arrêtez ! Vous êtes des gentils loups qui doivent pas faire de mal à l'humaine que je suis .**

**- Aujourd'hui , nous sommes des vilains , de très vilains loups qui veulent manger l'humaine , **explosa de rire Jake .

- **Mais ...**

**- Jacob cache lui les yeux **, me coupa Sam .

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait . Je ne voyais plus rien du tout mais j'entendis un" crac " sonore après quelques secondes . Jake enleva sa main de mes yeux pendant que l'autre me tenait toujours . Un magnifique loup noir , que j'identifiait comme Sam , était devant moi , la langue pendante sur le côté . Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus sur leurs attentions que Sam s'avança vers moi et me donna un énorme coup de langue sur tout mon visage . J'étais horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire et Sam rigolait à sa manière en poussant un feulement bizarre dû à sa forme de loup .

- **ARGH ! BEURKK ! SAM JE VAIS TE TUER **! hurlai-je furieuse .

- **HAHAHAHA **, rigola Jake mort de rire en se tenant les côtes .

- **Toi aussi , tu perds rien pour attendre Jacob Black , vous êtes ... vous êtes tous les deux ... des sales **...

Je m'arrêtai de parler et me tournai vers la forêt , à l'opposé de Sam et Jake . Quelque chose ou quelqu'un me regardait , je le sentais . J'étais attiré par cette attraction qui me fixait . Je fis un pas en direction de la forêt , droit vers l'endroit où cette attraction me tirait . Mais c'était sans oublier mes deux protecteurs . Sam s'était retransformé en humain et m'attrappa par la main.

- **Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Sam inquiet .

- **Je crois que ... Non , laisse tomber !**

**- Dis moi ! Pourquoi regardait-tu vers la forêt **?

- **C'est rien , j'ai cru entendre un bruit ! Et puis changes pas de sujet , je vous boude toujours pour votre petit tour **, essayai-je d'esquiver les questions de Sam .

- **Rhooo ! Ma Bellissima , tu sais qu'on t'aime . On voulait te taquiner** , s'amusa Jake .

- **Oui , allez , commençons à t'entrainer **, me dit Sam sur un ton inquiet .

- **J'espère que ma Belli-Boum ne repartira en mille morceaux vu l'entrainemant de Sam .**

-** Humm . Tu verras Bella **, me dit Sam . **Je serais sympa avec toi aujourd'hui **.

- **Sam ? Sympa ? Impossible que ces deux mots collent dans la même phrase pour un entrainement .**

**- Jacob continue de te foute de ma gueule et t'auras plus assez de dents pour faire ton sourire ultra-bright quand je te les aurais toutes cassées .**

-** Pfff , comme-ci , tu pouvais me toucher . Je voudrais pas que tu te casses un ongle **, ironisa Jake .

- **Un ongle ? Tu veux te battre ? Allez viens par là sale cabot **, dit Sam en souriant faussement .

- **Sale cabot ? Tu me cherches et bien tu vas me trouver !**

Jake se jeta sur Sam et ils se transformèrent tous les deux en loups . Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'ils finissent leur chamailleries . Mon regard fût une nouvelle fois attiré par la forêt . J'étais sûre que quelqu'un m'observait là-bas . Instinctivement , je me levais et me dirigeais vers cette attraction . C'était encore sans compter mes deux petits loups qui remarquèrent que j'avais bougé et se mettèrent en travers de ma route .

- **Sam ? Jake ? Il ya quelqu'un là-bas , je le sens . Il faut que je saches ce que c'est **.

Sam et Jake m'observèrent puis se regardèrent et enfin me suivirent . Quand nous fûmes arrivés à quelques mètres de la forêt , Sam me fit signe d'arrêter . Un loup gris et un loup brun s'avancèrent prudement vers moi , comme pour ne pas m'effrayer . Aussitôt je ressentis l'attraction de manière plus forte . Il fallait que je croise leurs regards . Le plus petit des deux loups , le gris , me regarda droit dans les yeux et un troisième lien avec un loup se forma même si celui-ci n'avait rien avoir avec les deux autres . Je vacillai légèrement en me rattrapant de justesse à la fourrure de Sam . Je tachai de regarder autre part mais je croisai le regard du loup brun et à nouveau , le lien apparût . Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux . Voyant mon état , Sam fit signe aux loups de repartir dans la forêt . Pendant ce temps , Jake s'était changé et Sam partit en faire autant . Il me regardèrent l'air choqué .

Comment leur expliquer alors que moi-même je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait . On se regardait tous les trois et une conversation silencieuse commença mais rien d'autre ne fût ajouté . Sam et Jake commencèrent à m'expliquer comment me défendre en m'apprenant quelques bases d'auto-défense . Je m'appliquai du mieux que je pouvais vu mes prouesses sportives . Mais Sam disait que pour une première fois , je me débrouillais très bien . Mais au bout de quelques heures , tout arrêta de se dérouler à merveille .

Dans un moment d'inattention de Sam , Jake en profita pour le bousculer . Sam , qui n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire par son petit frère , l'envoya valser plus loin par un simple coup d'épaule . Il n'en fallut pas plus à ces deux gamins pour se transformer en loup . Puis ils commencèrent à se bagarrer . Je m'asseyais par terre , au pied d'un arbre , en attendant qu'ils aient finis . Ce qui se passa ensuite dépassa tout ce que j'aurai pu envisager . Sam , dans un élan de force , expulsa Jake qui vola dans les airs ... dans ma direction . Je tentai de me protéger inutilement en plaçant mes bras en croix devant mon visage . Mais aucun choc ne vint . Sam était en face de moi choqué et Jake était derrière à quelques métres visiblement pas mieux . J'avais du rester pensive quelques minutes , vu qu'ils avaient eu le temps de reprendre forme humaine . D'un coup les deux furent devant moi en hurlant et en aboyant presque ...

- **Arretez de hurler ! Je comprends rien du tout !**

- **Mais bon sang Bella ! Comment t'as fait ça **? s'énerva Jake .

- **Bella ça va **? me demanda Sam .

- **Oui , je vais bien et je me demande comment d'ailleurs . Tu aurais dû m'écraser **, dis-je à Jake .

- **Ouais et bien ... je suis passé à travers toi enfin ... c'est l'impression que j'ai eu **.

- **QUOI **? m'écriai-je .

- **Non tu l'as évité . Je sais pas comment mais ton corps a dévié tout seul **! expliqua Sam .

- **QUOI** ? m'écriai-je une nouvelle fois .

- **C'est étrange , tu es définitivement né pour vivre dans le monde du surnaturel Bella** , murmura Sam .

Soudain une vague de fatigue s'empara de moi et je sombrai dans un état de semi-conscience . Je sentais que Sam m'avait prise dans ses bras . Je l'entendis dire à Jake qu'il me ramenait chez moi . Nous nous dirigions vers ma camionette , là où je l'avais laissée ce matin . Nous étions presque arrivé quand je me sentis beaucoup mieux .Donc je demandais à Sam de me déposer à terre . Je ne voulais pas donner une raison de plus à Emily de me detester . J'apercevais la maison des Black quand je vis le rideau s'écarter , laissant apparaître une Emily toujours aussi furieuse . Elle lacha le rideau lorsque nous arrivâmes à la camionette . Je m'apprêtais à monter côté conducteur mais Sam me tira en arrière .

- **Quoi **? demandai-je .

- **Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser rentrer seule après le petit épisode de tout à l'heure ?**

- **Je vais bien ...**

**- Je te conduis chez toi . Monte .**

**- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ...**

- **Monte** , m'ordonna-t-il .

- **Bien , si tu veux **.

Il démarra . Durant quelques minutes , nous ne parlions pas . Décidant de briser le silence , je m'élançai .

- **Sam , qu'est-il arrivé au visage d'Emily **? le questionnai-je prudemment . Il se gara et me regarda dans les yeux . Nous étions sur une route déserte en plein milieu de la forêt .

- **J'étais un jeune loup , le premier en fait . Je ne controlais pas mes émotions . Un dispute . Elle était trop près quand j'ai perdu le contrôle . Je n'ai rien pu faire , c'est ma faute . Depuis elle m'en veut et elle a beaucoup de mal à me pardonner **.

Il avait dit ça le plus vite possible . Comme si il avait voulu que ça ne soit jamais déroulé . On se regardait dans les yeux et à ce moment , j'y vis toute la douleur que ce manque de contrôle avait engendré . Je le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter . Encore une fois , cette attraction se fit plus forte une fois que nos corps s'étaient rapproché . Voulant mettre fin au plus vite à cet échange , je lui fis une bise sur la joue et commençai à me reculer .

Mais Sam en avait décidé autrement . Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa fougueusement . Je ne resistai pas , j'en avais besoin autant que lui . Ses lèvres appuyèrent tendrement contre les miennes pour me montrer à quel point il avait besoin de moi . Alors à ce moment , je me laissai aller complètement à lui . J'entrouvais ma bouche pour lui laisser l'accès à ma langue . Il se fit plaisir et commança à les faire tournoyer langoureusement . Il prit ma lèvre inférieure et la suça tendrement . Il n'y avait rien de pressé dans ce baiser . Il exprimait ce besoin qu'avait nos corps de se retrouver . Une fois , le ballet de nos langues terminé , il continua à déposer de doux baiser sur mes lévres avant de se reculer . Il relacha mon visage et me regarda avant de me parler .

- **Je ne vais pas m'excuser cette fois-ci . J'en ai eu envie toute la journée . Et je compte bien recommencer dès que l'occasion se présentera . Je sais que tu penses encore à lui et moi à Emily . Mais mon instinct et mon corps me poussent vers toi alors je ne compte plus les combattre . Tout ce que je te demande c'est si nous pouvons garder ça pour nous le temps que l'on comprenne ce qui nous arrive .**

C'était de loin le plus long discours que Sam m'aie fait . Alors ne sachant pas quoi ajouter , j'acquiescai d'un mouvement de tête . Nous reprenions la route dans le silence . Arrivés devant chez moi , Sam regarda autour de lui et me déposa un leger baiser sur les lèvres . Il sortit de ma camionette et se dirigea vers la forêt pour rentrer en loup . Il me regarda une dernière fois, je lui fis un signe et après un dernier au revoir il disparût dans l'ombre de la forêt .

Je rentrai et trouvai mon père endormi dans le fauteuil . Je préparai le repas et le reveillai pour diner avec lui . Nous parlions de nos journées jusqu'à l'heure du coucher . Nous montions tous les deux , nous nous dîmes bonsoir et allions nous coucher . Je m'affalais sur mon lit car ma journée avait été très fatigante . Mais mes nuits n'étaient pas mieux . Elles n'appartenaient qu'à Lui , même si les cauchemards s'estompaient . Mes rêves Lui étaient tout destiné . Je l'aimais , je n'avais aucun doute dessus . Malgré ce qui se passait avec Sam , mon coeur Lui appartenait .


	7. Chapitre 6

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews :**

mmev : sans trop dévoilé , oui l'attraction est importante pour l'histoire . Et Sam est l'alpha . je ne dirai rien de plus loll !

BEA : pour l'attraction et la relation Sam / Bella , regardes juste au-dessus , loll ! Mais pour Jacob , on va bientôt le savoir .

Mrs Esmée Cullen : Vrai pour les loups , à suivre ... Pour Emily , rien ne t'échappe , à surveiller ...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : ATTRACTION**

* * *

**- Haaa ! HAAA ! **

Non , pitié , restes ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

**- Non ... restes ... s'il te plait **, murmurai-je en pleurant .

- **Bell's ! Bell's , je suis là ! **s'écria mon père .

- **Ne me touches pas ! Je veux qu'il revienne ! **m'exclamai-je .

- **D'accord . Bell's , écoutes , il faut que tu te calmes ... Tu veux quelque chose ? **

**- Non ... non . Désolé Papa , je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça ... C'était juste ... un cauchemard . **

**- Ca va aller ? Tu es réveillée maintenant ? **

**- Oui . Ca va . Ne t'inquietes pas . **

**- Non Bell's . Ca ne peut plus durer ! Il faut que tu arretes de penser à Lui ! **

**- Papa , laisses tomber ! Je ne veux pas en parler . Je vais prendre ma douche , j'ai cours aujourd'hui . **

**- Bell's ...**

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain , laissant mon père dans ma chambre . J'allumai la douche , me deshabillai et fondai en larmes sous le jet d'eau chaude . Il fallait que je me ressaisisse selon Charlie . Mais comment ? Une petite voix dans ma tête me murmura deux prénoms : Sam ... Jacob ... C'est vrai que j'avais retrouvé un semblant de vie depuis que je les connaissais même si je n'arrivais toujours pas à décrire ce que je vivais avec eux . Sans m'en rendre compte , j'avais arrêté de pleurer . Penser à Sam m'avait toujours aidé à calmer ma douleur , depuis le début . Je mourrais d'envie de les voir . Mais pour l'instant , il fallait que je me dépèche si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard .

- **Tu es en retard ?**

**- Presque pas **, dis-je en souriant .

- **Tu déjeunes avec moi ?**

**- Pas le temps sinon là , je vais être vraiment à la bourre**

**- Bell's , tu sais ce que je pense de ça ...**

**- Regardes , je prends un fruit et une barre de céréales , je mangerais sur la route , ok ?**

**- Hmpff , ouais ...**

**- Allez à ce soir , papa !**

**- A ce soir , Bell's .**

Je me ruai vers ma camionette en espérant que mon père n'avait rien d'autres à ajouter . Le connaissant , ça pourrait très bien arriver , vu comment il s'inquiètait . Je le comprenais , bien sûr . Sa fille unique fesait des cauchemards toutes les nuits et se réveillait en hurlant à plein poumons . Il comprenait pas que j'avais autant de mal à m'en remettre mais comment faire autrement quand vous perdez votre coeur . Je fesais comme je pouvais . Etant dans mes pensées , je remarquais pas mon passager clandestin .

- **C****oucou ma Bellisima**

**- Haaa ! Non mais ... CA VA PAS JAKE ?**

**- Cries pas ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es toujours dans la lune ! Allez , démarres , tu vas être en retard !** s'exclama-t-il .

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** dis-je en démarrant .

-** Je viens t'accompagner , pardi !**

**- Et tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir ? Il y a un truc génial qui sert à ça , c'est le TELEPHONE **! m'écriai-je .

- **Quel caractère ! Je préfère te faire peur 'tite soeur . C'est beaucoup plus drôle **, s'amusa-t-il .

- **Pfff , je te signale que tu es plus jeune que moi , **constatai-je .

-** Enfiiinnn bref ! Alors à part ça , comment vas-tu ce matin **? me demanda-t-il ignorant complètement ma remarque .

- **Oui , je vais bien ! Mise à part ma peur bleue d'il y a cinq minutes .**

**- Hum hum **, dit-il en souriant . **Je rivalise avec Scary-Bella ?**

- **Scary-Bella **? demandai-je , étonnée et intriguée à la fois .

- **C'est toi au réveil ! C'est que tu fais quand même peur à ce moment-là !**

**- Haha , très drôle Jake **, dis-je sarcastique . **D'ailleurs , comment sais-tu que je fais peur le matin **? réalisai-je d'un coup .

- ...

- **Jacob ? **insistai-je .

**- En fait ... heu , Sam m'a dit que tu fesait des cauchemards . Et un soir , où je fesais une ronde autour de ta maison , je t'ai entendu hurler . Alors j'ai grimpé à ta fenêtre et je t'ai calmé pendant ton sommeil .**

**- Ho ...**

**- Ensuite , quand tu t'es réveillé le lendemain , j'étais resté dans l'arbre pour être près de toi . Et c'est là que j'ai vu ... Scary-Bella **, s'écria-t-il avec une moue faussement appeurré .

- **C'est pas drôle , **rigolai-je tout de même **.**

**- Tu sais Bella ...**

**- Stop ! Je ne veux pas en parler** , le coupai-je .

- **Comment as-tu su que je voulais avoir une conversation sérieuse **? m'interrogea-t-il intrigué .

-** T'u m'as appelé Bella ! Tu m'appelles comme ça quand tu veux être sérieux .**

**- Bella ... s'il est parti c'est parce que ...**

**- Jake , s'il te plait **, le coupai-je de nouveau .

- **Enfin c'est mon avis , bien sûr , mais je pense ..**. continua-t-il sans m'écouter .

- **Jacob ... arrêtes ...**

**- A mon grand desespoir ... je crois qu'il t'aime **, affirma-t-il très sérieux .

- **PARDON** **?** hurlai-je .

- **La sangs ... heu ... enfin lui . Je pense qu'il t'a abandonné parce qu'il pensait qu'il te mettait en danger . Il n'avait pas tord d'ailleurs .**

**- Epargnes moi tes commentaires de grand frère-loup protecteur et continues tes suppositions .**

**- Donc il est parti pour te protéger , en tout cas c'est ce que j'en déduis . Parce qu'en partant , tu pouvais certainement vivre une vie normal sans monstre , **je le regardais méchament **, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire .**

**- Tu es sûr ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est à cause de ça ?**

**- Presqu'à 100% , parce que je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose **, affirma-t-il .

Je me garais sur le côté de la route et sortais folle de rage . Je marchais en fesant les cent pas devant ma camionette . D'un coup , j'éclatais .

-** Comment j'ai pu être aussi **... commençai-je doucement ... **Le laisser penser ça alors qu'il a tort **... continuai-je plus énervée encore ... **Croire qu'il ne m'aimait plus alors que je savais **... criai-je plus fort ... **EDWARD CULLEN JE VAIS TE TUER TOUT VAMPIRE QUE TU ES N'Y CHANGERA RIEN** , hurlai-je .

- **Ouais , vas-y ! Bella la tueuse de vampire !** s'amusa-t-il pour me faire redescendre la pression .

- **Jake , pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tes doutes avant ?**

**- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir , j'attendais "_le moment opportun _".**

**- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'aujourd'hui soit "_le moment opportun_"?**

**- Je suis ton grand frère **, affirma-t-il en bombant le torse . **Je savais qu'aujourd'hui , tu supporterais cette conversation **, me réponda-t-il plus sérieusement .

- **Et ...**

**- ... Comment **? me coupa-t-il en terminant ma phrase . **Je le sais , c'est comme si j'étais connecté à toi et par conséquent j'ai ressenti que c'était le bon moment .**

**- Je le ressent aussi Jake , tu es mon âme jumelle , mon jumeau . Normal que tu me connaisses aussi bien **, lui dis-je en reprenant la route une fois calmée .

- **En tout cas , j'ai eu la réaction attendue !**

**- Quelle réaction **? l'interrogeai-je .

- **De la colère ! De la colère envers Edward ! De la colère pour ce qu'il t'ai fait subir ! Mais surtout tu l'as appelé par son prénom et non par "Lui" !** affirma-t-il fier de lui .

Il avait réussi à me faire sortir de ma torpeur vis-à-vis d'Edward . Edward ! J'étais étonné de pouvoir dire son prénom sans éprouvé de douleur maintenant que j'avais un espoir qu'il soit parti pour moi et non à cause de moi . Je ne me rongerais plus les sangs à savoir ce que j'avais pu faire de mal . J'espèrais vraiment que Jake avait raison . Cela voudrait dire qu'il m'aimerait encore . Mon coeur commençait à revivre et attendait son autre partie .

- **Oui c'est vrai , j'en avais besoin . Merci grand frère** , le remerciai-je en souriant grandement .

- **Je suis trop fort **! s'extasia-t-il . **Je suis le meilleur des grand frères **, dit-il fièrement .

Dès que nous arrivions devant le lycée , Jake me regarda avec des yeux très protecteurs . Il avait compris que grâce à lui , j'avais pris conscience de beaucoup de choses . Je savais qu'il serait toujours là , à chaques étapes de ma vie . Je pouvais compter sur lui .

La semaine passa très vite . Malgré que Jake et Sam venaient me voir tout les jours , j'avais hâte de les retrouver ce week-end à La Push . Ca devenait une habitude , je me sentais tellement bien avec eux . Je n'étais plus triste , j'avais compris les raisons d'Edward et les avais acceptées .

Qaund le samedi arriva , j'étais surexcitée . Je courais jusqu'à ma voiture car je détestais les faire attendre . Enfin , c'était la raison que je me donnais pour me dépêcher . Je m'engageais sur la route en direction de La Push . Soudain je ressentis encore cette attraction qui m'attirait vers la forêt . Automatiquement mon corps réclamait cette attraction , donc malgré que j'avais promis à Sam de venir sans m'arrêter , je garais ma camionnette sur le bas côté . Je me dirigeais sans peur vers l'attraction car je savais ce que je trouverais . Quand je l'aperçus .

- **Qui es-tu ? Tes frères savent que tu es venu me voir ?**

Depuis le début , je m'empêchais de le regarder dans les yeux sachant ce qu'il allait arriver . C'était un loup plus petit que les autres . Il était d'un beige très clair et parraissait plus gracieux . Mais ,connaissant ce qui devait arriver , je m'asseyais pour anticiper la fatigue de cette attraction . Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains , car que le loup continuait à me regarder , je fixais ses yeux et me liais à lui comme les autres . Cette attraction me fit penser à Jake mais en moins fort . De ce fait , me sentant en sécurité , je lui sautais au cou sans préavis . Le loup se raidit et je reculais tranquillement . _**Outchh , j'allais en entendre parler de ça .** **Zut **_, pensai-je .

- **Oups ! Je suis désolé . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris **.

- **Grrrr...**

- **Hoo ! Pas besoin de grogner ! Alors qui es-tu ?**

- **Grrrr ...**

**- Embry ?** Grognement . **Je sais , Jared ?**

- **Grrr ...**

**- Heu ... au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué , je ne parle pas le loup . Ca serait sympa si tu arrivais à te transformer **.

Le loup me scrutait , comme si il attendait quelque chose . J'attendais de voir si il allait le faire ou pas . Quand j'eus le déclic .

- **Ho ! Tu veux que je me retourne ? Tu as pas le droit de t'éloigner de moi , je présume ? Bon je me tourne .**

J'attendais queques instants , il devait être en train d'enfiler un de leur fameux short . J'avais vraiment hâte de savoir qui était ce loup . J'entendais un raclement de gorge donc je me retournais et là je restais bouche grande ouverte .

- **Je suis sûre que tu t'attendais pas à moi ?** me dit-elle fière de son petit effet .

- **Mais ... tu ... es ... une ... **bégayai-je vraiment surprise .

-** Une fille ? Une louve ? Oui moi aussi , j'étais surprise quand je l'ai compris .**

**- Leah ? **lui répondis-je toujours surprise .

- **Oui ! j'avais peur que tu te souviennes pas de moi , Bella . En même temps , on s'est rencontré juste une fois chez ma cousine Emily **.

- **Heu ... oui** ! lui dis-je alors que je regardais ses yeux .

Alors , que nous nous fixions , une fois de plus , l'attraction se mit en place . Toujours assise par terre , heureusement d'ailleurs , parce que j'étais vraiment fatiguée . Je rigolais toute seule parce que ces choses surnaturelles commençaient à me prendre beaucoup d'énergie . Leah me regardait bizarrement , se demandant surement ce qu'il venait de se passer . Je me mis à rigoler et ça fesait vraiment du bien de se lacher .

- **Je parie que tu vas à La Push ? **me demanda-t-elle .

- **Oui , tu as vu juste .**

**- Cool ! De toute façon , tout le monde t'attend **, me répondit-elle joyeusement .

-** Leah ?**

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Tu viens juste de le faire mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux .**

**- Arfff ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette expression **, ralai-je .

- **Poses ta question , Bella **.

- **Parfois , j'ai l'impression que Sam et Jake parlent entre eux quand ils sont en loup . Vos grognements sont votre moyen de communiquer ?**

**- HAHAHAHA **, explosa-t-elle de rire

- **Mais ... mais allez , arrêtes de rire... c'est ... que enfin ... pfff **, fis-je voyant qu'elle rigolait toujours .

- **HAHAHAHA ... quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ... Jacob va plus te lacher ... HAHAHAHA **, rigola-t-elle encore .

-** Non s'il te plait , il va encore me trouver un surnom débile** , débitai-je rapidement .

- D**es surnoms ? **

**- Oui , et puis on doit s'entraider entre filles surtout avec de loups machos et protecteurs **! affirmai-je .

- **Ok va pour la solidarité féminime **.

Je me reconcentrai sur la route en pensant à cette conversation . Nous étions devenues complices très rapidement . Elle me fesait penser à Jake , elle était rigolote et sympa . J'avais l'impression d'avoir une petite soeur . Elle fesait plus jeune que moi , peut-être un an ou deux de moins . D'un coup , on ouvrit ma portière . J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on était devant la maison des Black .

- **Bella **! me dit Sam en m'attrapant par la taille pour me sortir de la voiture . **Tu m'as vraiment manqué **, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras de façon posséssive .

- **Sam ... Emily pourrait nous ... **, commencai-je en murmurant .

- **Elle n'est pas là , ne t'en fais pas** , me coupa-t-il .

- **Jake sort moi de la voiture comme la fait Sam avec Bella** , dit Leah avec un ton de princesse .

- **Dans tes rêves ! C'est Bellissima , ma préférée **, s'exclama-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras .

Une fois tous les calins distribués , on se dirigeait vers notre terrain sur la falaise . J'espérais vraiment voir Seth et Paul là-bas , parce que mon corps avait besoin de cette attraction avec eux . Comme je l'avais déja eu en loup , je savais que j'allais l'avoir en humain . Je commençais à comprendre comment fonctionnait cette attraction . D'abord , j'étais attiré par le loup et je créais un lien . Ensuite c'était avec l'être humain et là identique un lien se formait . Comme si je devais être liée à l'être en entier .

- **SETH ! PAUL **! hurlai-je en marchant plus rapidement vers eux ravie qu'il soient là .

- **Bella a bu ou quoi ? Elle m'a sauté dans les bras tout à l'heure **, exliqua Leah alors que je me trouvais un peu plus en avant .

- **Je suis sûre que Bell'alcoolic doit être marrante bourrée **, dit Jacob . **Et puis , qu'est ce que tu as contre les calins ?**

- **Moi rien , mais elle m'a sauté dessus alors que j'étais en loup **... commença-t-elle à expliquer .

_**Et mince , je suis morte **_, pensai-je .

-** QUOI ? BELLA , VIENS ICI **! hurla Sam .

- **Oui** , lui répondis-je toute penaude .

- **Expliques-toi **! me dit-il très énervé .

- **J'étais tellement contente de voir un nouveau loup que j'ai pas fait attention .**

**- Tu te fous de moi ? L'histoire d'Emily te dit quelque chose ? Leah est un jeune loup , elle s'est transformée cette semaine . Elle aurait pu mal réagir** , débita-t-il toujours en colère .

- **Je sais . Mais quand je me suis arrêtée sur la route **... commençai-je mon histoire avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur .

- **PARDON ? TU VEUX MA MORT ? C'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans tu fais la route sans t'arrêter **? me coupa-t-il . **Arff ... je ... tu ... **, il se retourna et partit vers la forêt .

- **Je vais aller le calmer **, commença Jake .

- **Non c'est à moi de réparer mes conneries **, le coupai-je .

- **Bella ... il est très énervé ... il s'en voudrait si il perdait le contrôle devant toi **.

- **Je resterai à distance , c'est promis . Je dois aller m'excuser **, voyant qu'il hésitait , **s'il te plait **, insistai-je .

-** Ok **! abdiqua-t-il . **Mais dans 15 mn si tu n'es pas là , je viens vous chercher **.

Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où il était partit . Je savais qu'il ne serait pas loin , il ne s'éloignait de moi que rarement . Je continuais à marcher toujours tout droit quand d'un coup , on m'attrappa par le bras . J'allais hurler quand je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes . Je reconnus de suite les lèvres chaudes de Sam . Notre baiser se fit intense , je sentais qu'il avait besoin de libérer cette frustration qu'il avait du ressentir toute la semaine . Cette peur aussi , celle qui aurait pu m'arrivait quelque chose . Nos langues se cherchaient , bataillaient jusqu'à ce que je compris qu'il voulait dominer . Je le laissais donc prendre les commande de notre baiser . Il se fit plus sensuel et plus tendre . Il se calmait . Il continuait à me faire de petits baisers très doux sur les lèvres , sur la machoire en finissant sur mon cou . Il se recula et me regarda intensément .

- **Ne . Refais . Plus . Jamais . CA ,** articula-t-il calmement .

- **C'est promis , je m'excuse . Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter **, lui répondis-je toujours dans ses bras alors qu'il nichait sa tête dans mon cou .

-** Bella , s'il t'arrivait quelque chose , je ne m'en remettrai pas **. **Me demandes pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien **, murmura-t-il dans mon cou .

- **Oui je sais **, articulai-je difficilement en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux , alors que ma tête était sur son torse .

- **J'ai besoin de toi , **souffla-t-il difficilement **. Alors à partir de maintenant , tu auras toujours un loup avec toi . Je serais plus rassuré **.

- **Moi aussi , j'ai besoin de toi **, en l'embrassant chastement . **Mais une garde rappochée ... euh ... ?**

- **Fais pas ta tête de mule aujourd'hui . Tu en as assez fait , c'est comme ça et c'est tout !** affirma-t-il .

- **D'accord , **lui répondis-je voyant que ça lui fesait plaisir **.**

- **Merci **, me dit-il en m'embrassant très tendrement . **Il faut y aller , les autres vont nous chercher **.

- **Oui , Jake avait dit juste 15 mn et il débarquait .**

**- C'est bien mon frère !**

Nous repartions , main dans la main vers la falaise où devait se trouver les autres . J'étais ravie que Sam m'en voulais pas plus que ça . Nous arrivions quand Seth se leva en premier et se dirigeai vers nous . De loin , je voyais Paul nous regarder . Bien sûr , une fois que nos yeux se croisaient , la connection se fit . Je ne lisais pas de la joie mais plutôt de l'énervement , commes si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passait . D'ailleurs , il se leva furieux et me lança des regards froids qui ne manquèrent pas à Sam . Il s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale mais je le retenais par le bras pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'étais pas grave . Et comme les autres , Seth arriva à notre hauteur et me regarda dans les yeux . L'attraction était faite avec lui aussi . Il faudrait vraiment que j'en parle avec Sam .


	8. Chapitre 7

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews :**

mmev : oui l'attraction est diférente . Sam , c'est mon bad-boy ! mdrrr.

Mrs Esmée Cullen : humm... oui c'est so hot loll . Et c'est pas une imprégnation plutôt des attractions .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : POUVOIR **

* * *

Une fois arrivés à la falaise , tout le monde , à part Paul qui était parti furieux , nous regardait pour savoir si tout s'était arrangé . Je leur fis un petit sourire et ils se détendirent tous . Jake vint m'embrasser la joue et regardait son grand frère pour voir si il était calmé . Une fois qu'il vit dans ses yeux que c'était le cas , on se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entrainemant . C'était toujours bizarre quand je me disais ça . Moi , m'entrainais avec des loups qui l'aurait cru . Nous nous plaçames tous sur le terrain .

- **Sam ? Et Paul **? le questionnai-je sans plus d'explications sachant qu'il comprendrait .

- **Ne t'en fais pas Bella , je m'en occuperais **, me dit Sam .

- **Ne l'engueules pas , d'accord ?**

**- D'accord . Viens , commençons l'entrainement .**

**- Oui , j'ai vraimeeennnt hâte **, dis-je faussement enjouée .

- **Seth , tu veux te joindre à nous **? lui demanda Sam .

- **Oui , pourquoi pas . J'adore mettre une raclée à Jacob .**

**- Arrêtes de rêver , chiot ! Je te bats avec une seule patte **, s'exclaffa Jake .

- **Pfff , cours toujours **, lui répondit Seth pas le moins du monde impressionné .

- **Bon ça suffit **, ordonna Sam . **Bella , j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on essaye de voir si tu arriverais à refaire ce que tu as fait avec Jacob **, m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Ouais ... enfin ... c'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de l'éviter !**

**- T'inquiètes pas Bella** , me dit Leah . **Moi aussi , j'évite constament Jacob **! rigola-t-elle .

- **HAHAHA , très drôle Leah **, répondit-il sarcastiquement .

- **Bon , ça vous dirait pas de s'entrainer **? nous questionna Sam .

- **CHEF OUI CHEF **! lui dit-on tous en choeur en fesant le salut militaire .

Levant les yeux au ciel , Sam nous plaça en cercle . Pour une raison inconnue , enfin plus pour lontemps , Jacob riait . Soudain , il se mit au centre du cercle et dit , les larmes au yeux :

- **Bonjour , je m'appelle Jacob **, dit-il solenement .

- **Bonjour Jacob **, répondirent Leah et Seth rentrant dans son jeu , pendant que Sam se lamentait et que moi je pouffai .

- **Aujourd'hui , ça fait un an que je ne rigole plus **, reprit-il sérieusement .

J'explosais de rire tandis que Sam se renfrognait . Leah et Seth applaudirent et Jake continua son petit jeu .

- **Si je vous en parle , c'est parce que ...**

**- Arrêtes Jacob **, le coupa Sam . **Tu es impossible **, dit Sam en poussant Jacob .

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu , c'est que Jacob trébucherait sur une pierre et tomberai sur moi . Comme personne n'avait vu le coup venir , personne ne put réagir assez vite pour qu'il m'évite . Et Jacob m'écrasa de tout son poids .

- **BELLA **! hurla Sam .

- **AIIIEEE **, dis-je pas sûr de ne pas être cassée en mille morceaux .

- **Bella , ça va **? me demanda Jake complètement affolé .

- **Oui , je suis en un seul morceau ... enfin je crois .**

**- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as mal nulle part** ? me parla Sam en me tatant partout pour voir si j'étais entière .

- **Oui ne t'inquiètes pas , je vais bien **, lui répondis-je calmement en le regardant dans les yeux pour qu'il voit que j'allais bien .

- **Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas évité comme la dernière fois **? s'énerva Jake .

- **Heu ... je sais pas moi ... comment veux-tu que je sache ça **? m'énervai-je à mon tour .

- **Tu aurais du m'esquiver ! J'aurais pu te blesser **! marmonna-t-il .

- **Jake , regardes moi **, je me relevais grâce à Sam , **je vais bien **, essayai-je de le rassurer .

- **Ouais **, bouda-t-il . **Je suis désolé ma Bellissima .**

**- En tout cas , j'aimerai bien savoir comment ça fonctionne ! Dans les deux cas , c'était Jacob qui tombait sur elle . Une fois , elle l'évite et l'autre , elle se fait écraser . J'aimerai vraiment comprendre ton pouvoir **.

- **Pouvoir **? répétai-je .

- **Oui je suis sûr que c'est un pouvoir ou un don à toi de voir **, m'expliqua Sam .

- **Quelle sorte de pouvoir aurai-t-elle **? demanda Leah .

- **Ouais , ça fait très super-héros **, s'amusa Jake . **Hoo , j'en tiens un nouveau , tu seras **... me regardant ... **Super-Bella , simple mais tellement évocateur **, me dit-il .

- **Jake** ... soupirai-je . **En réfléchissant bien , c'est vrai que Jake aurait du m'écraser ce jour-là . Il doit y avoir une explication . J'y pense Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées , j'étais la seule **, expliquai-je , tandis que mes loups préférés grognaient au nom d'Edward .

- **Donc je confirme , je suis sûr que c'est un pouvoir **, me répéta Sam .

- **C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment on fait pour déclencher son pouvoir **? nous interrogea Seth .

-** Et comment on l'entraine pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir **? réenchéri Leah .

- **Une chose à la fois **, dit calmement Sam . **Déjà , Bella , tu vas réessayer de te protéger comme avec Jacob . Je vais tenter de t'attraper . Fais semblant de te sentir en danger **, m'ordonna Sam .

- **D'accord .**

Il s'élança vers moi l'air furieux et je refesais le même mouvement que l'autre fois . Donc mes bras croisés devant mes yeux , j'espérais éviter Sam . Pourtant cette fois-ci , le choc vint . Sam me percuta de plein fouet mais me prit dans ses bras puissants . Il avait tout fait pour que je n'avais pas mal et que je ne tombais pas . Mais une fois contre son torse , je frissonnais de plaisir ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam qui me souriait , fier de l'effet qu'il me fesait . _**Quel craneur **_, pensai-je .

- **Bella , tu **... , commença Sam pour dévier de notre "_moment_" .

- **Je vais bien ! Pas de panique !**

**- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas **? s'écria Jake .

- **Jacob ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Elle vient juste de commencer à s'entrainer **, questionna Sam .

- ...

-** Jake **? l'apellai-je tendrement .

- **Je pensais que si ... si Bella avait un pouvoir pour se défendre ... heu ... elle pourrait résister aux sangsues , au cas où on serait pas là ! Enfin si il y en a ... bref , vous comprenez ,** bafouilla-t-il tout en me regardant .

-** Il a raison **, affirma Leah .

- **Je suis d'accord **, dit Seth .

- **C'est vrai , Jacob n'a pas tord . Il peut toujours y avoir un problème et qu'on ne soit pas là pour te protéger . Et je préfère savoir que tu pourrais te protéger jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive **, me dit Sam en me regardant droit dans les yeux .

- **Ecoute Bella , on prend juste des précautions , au cas où . Je t'aime , tu es ma jumelle et il est hors de question que je te perdes . Alors si tu as un pouvoir , on va tout faire pour t'entrainer , petite soeur **, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras .

- **Je comprends Jake ! Je suis entièrement d'accord **, lui répondis-je . **Jake ?**

- **Oui ?**

**- Je t'aime aussi grand frère **, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue .

- **Bon on arrêtes où je vais pleurer **, se lamenta Leah . **Et puis toi **, en désignant son frère Seth , **pourquoi tu me dis pas des trucs gentils comme Jacob il fait avec Bella **? lui dit-elle véxée .

- **Heu ... je sais pas ... dès fois , tu me fais peur Leah **! tenta de s'expliquer Seth .

- **Haaa ! Alors ça va **, lui répondit-elle contente .

- **Bon sur cette note ... heu ... familial ? Je crois que je devrais commencer à m'entrainer **, m'enthousiasmai-je .

Toute l'après-midi , nous essayions de trouver comment faire fonctionner mon pouvoir . J'avais beau tenter toutes les approches que les gars fesaient pour déclencher mon pouvoir , rien ne fonctionnait . Que ce soit Sam ou Jacob , je bloquais . Je ressortis de cet entrainement couverte de bleus et pourtant ils avaient été plus que prévénant . M'évitant un nombre incalculable de chutes . En partant du terrain d'entrainement , je découvrais même des égratinures aux coudes et aux genoux .

- **Haaa , je suis toute abimée **, me lamentai-je .

-** Désolé Bella . Mais , je crois que ça commence juste . Il faut absolument qu'on trouve le truc qu'il le déclenche **, m'expliqua Sam .

- **Je sais Sam , ne t'inquiètes pas . Ce n'est pas grave **.

- **Alle****z Belli-Boum , on va y arriver **! me dit Jake .

- **Parle pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui t'es fait écraser une cinquantaine de fois ,** me plaignis-je . **J'ai l'impression que vous m'avez prise pour un pushing-ball .**

- **Oui c'est vrai ! Et c'était hyper drôle **, rigola mon idiot frère .

- **Mais un pushing-ball qui est très jolie **, ricana Sam .

- **Un jour , vous me le paierez tous les deux **, rageai-je . **Dès que je controlerais mon don , je t'enverrai encore faire un tour avec les nuages , frérot **, lançai-je mauvaise vers Jake qui se foutait ouvertement de moi .

- **Ouais , ouais , j'attends encore en attendant !**

-** Jacob ... **s'exclama Sam , désespéré . **Arrêtes ...**

- **Ok , j'arrêtes ,** dit Jake en me fixant , me fesant comprendre qu'il attendrait ma menace .

- **Bon les gars ... **, commençai-je .

- **Hey** , me coupa Leah . **Je suis toujours là !**

- **Oups , pardon Leah **, m'escusai-je . **Je vais rentrer , je suis crevée .**

- **C'est mieux , à plus Bella **, me dit Leah en m'embrassant .

-** Bye , ma Bellissima **, m'embrassant Jake sur la joue et me fesant un calin d'ours .

- **Je raccompagne Bella jusqu'à sa camionnette , allez faire une ronde . C'est moi qui suivrait Bella jusqu'à chez elle **, expliqua Sam à la meute .

Il attendit que la meute soit assez éloigné pour m'embrasser . D'abord chastement puis plus fougueusement , mon corps se sentait vraiment à sa place dans les bras de Sam . Mais mon coeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de me crier de ne pas oublier Edward . Il avait fait ça pour moi , parce qu'il m'aimait . Alors , j'essayais tant bien que mal d'occulter mes pensées et profiter du baiser de Sam . J'en avais besoin , j'adorais être avec lui , seul , tous les deux . Nous continuions à nous embrasser tout en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour avancer vers ma voiture . C'était si difficil de le quitter chaque jour . Arrivés à proximité , il me prit dans ses bras , me cachant dans un recoin , et reprit possession de mes lèvres . Lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à me laisser m'échapper .

- **C'est une vraie torture de te laisser rentrer **, se lamenta Sam .

- **Oui je sais moi aussi , je suis bien que quand je suis dans tes bras **, me plaignis-je également .

-** Bon , soyons raisonnable . Tu dois rentrer et avant de te suivre , je dois la prévenir .**

-** Tu as raison **, l'embrassant une dernière fois , **je vais y aller , au revoir Sam ,** lui dis-je en sortant du recoin et me dirigeant vers ma camionnette .

- **Au revoir Bella **, me dit-il avec de la déception dans la voix .

Je montai dans ma voiture et lui fit un dernier signe avant de m'engager sur le chemin menant à la nationale . J'avais passé une si bonne journée que j'en oubliais les douleurs qui me parsemaient le corps . Sam était si gentil , si prévenant et si attachant . Comment allions-nous faire ? Il avait Emily , il était imprégné d'elle pourtant elle avait l'air tellement en colère contre lui . Je la comprenais pas du tout , Jacob m'avait expliqué que les loups et leur imprégné étaient lié à vie .Pourtant , elle n'hésitait pas à le dénigrer devant tous . Sam était l'alpha , c'était le male dominant , elle devait quand même pas oublier à qui elle parlait . Je ne pensait pas que Sam pourrait faire ça . Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient regarder ailleurs . Alors comment Sam pouvait-il m'embrasser ? Tant de questions sans réponses !

Soudain , interrompant mon questionnement intérieur , un homme surgit de nul part . Je dérapais sur la route , bloquant les freins qui hurlèrent . Je m'arrêtais finalement sur le bord de la route , complètement tremblante . Je regardais derrière et devant moi mais je ne vis rien . Je descendais malgré tout de la voiture .

- **Il ... il y a quelqu'un ?** bégayai-je pas très rassurée .

- ... Personne ne répondit .

- **Il y a quelqu'un ?** m'écriai-je un peu plus fort mais toujours tremblante .

- **Si je te dit oui tu arrêteras de crier Bella ?**

Je me retournais lentement . Un vampire , encore . Cette fois-ci , je n'avais pas envie d'être sarcastique .

- **Bah , alors ! Tu as perdu ta langue ? On m'avais dit que tu amais discuté avec notre espèce !**

**- Qui vous a dit ça ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? **débitai-je rapidement avide de réponses .

-** Bella , tu ne devrais pas poser autant de ...**

Il s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il remarqua la plaie à mon coude . Je mis à courir même si je savais que ça ne servirait à rien . Il fallait que j'essaye quelque chose , vers la push , il fallait que je cours vers la push .

- **SAM ! AU SECOURS !** hurlai-je . **SAM ! AIDES-MOI !** hurlai-je plus fort encore .

Je me retournais sentant quelqu'un s'approchait , le vampire se jeta sur moi . Je croisai les bras devant ma tête quand il me sauta dessus . Aussitôt quelque chose se déclencha en moi . J'ouvrai les yeux , étonné de ne pas être encore percutée et donc morte . Mais le vampire se trouvait derrière moi choqué . Il tenta aussitôt de recommencer sa manoeuvre et de se rejettait sur moi . Mais encore une fois , il s'était retrouvé aussi sec devant moi .

- **MAIS COMMENT TU FAIS CA ?** hurla le vampire .

- **C'est l'élue des loups , sale sangsue ! Tu peux rien contre elle , t'as pas compris ? **cracha Sam avec beaucoup de haine .

-** On trouvera bien un moyen **, ricana le vampire .

-** Attaquez le ! **ordonna Sam .

Sam alluma un feu et se rapprocha de moi doucement pour ne pas m'effrayer . Je regardais en direction du vampire et je voyais que la meute l'avait déjà mis en morceaux et commençait à le ramener vers le feu . Tout était fini . Je regardais Sam qui s'était agenouillé devant moi pour me laisser le temps de me reprendre . Je lui sautais au cou et il m'entoura de ses bras .

-** Bella ?**

**- Sam ... tu es venu .**

**- Bien sûr ! Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas t'entendre ? Que j'allais laisser ce suceur de sang posait ses mains sur toi ?** murmura-t-il offusqué .

- **Non ... Sam ...**

**- Tu m'appartiens !** susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille pour que personne n'entende . **J'ai besoin de toi .**

- **Moi aussi ! Merci . Sam ... **lui répondis-je toujours dans ses bras .

- **Oui ?**

**- Il me connait enfin me connaissait . Il a prononcé mon surnom , Bella !** m'exclamai-je appeurée qu'il me connaisse .** Et ...**

-** Bella ?**

Ho non ... L'autre vampire m'avait appelé " Bella " lui aussi . Les deux vampires me connaissaient . Mais comment ...

-** Bella ?**

Pourquoi moi ? Les Cullen étaient partis , ça pouvait pas être à cause d'eux , non ?

- **Bella ! Réponds moi ! **, s'énerva Sam qui m'avait reculé légèrement de ses bras mais me gardait toujours près de lui .

- **Sam , les deux vampires me connaissaient . Le premier m'avait appelé Bella mais j'avais pas fait attention , c'est quand le deuxième vampire m'a lui aussi appelé par mon surnom que j'ai fait le lien ... **dit-je rapidement .

- **Calmes-toi et expliques moi **, me coupa Sam .

- **De plus , ils ont pas arrêter de me dire qu'ils avaient entendu dire que j'étais plus marrante ou que j'aimais discuter avec eux **, débitai-je comprenant qu'il me cherchait .

-** Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris **, affirma Sam en me serrant à nouveau contre lui .

- **Non mais Sam , il a dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de m'atteindre . Ils ne sont pas seuls ...** m'exclamai-je complètement appeurée .

- **D'accord !** me dit Sam avec moi toujours serrée contre son torse . **On reconduit Bella chez elle avec un loup en garde et dès qu'on rentre je convoque un conseil pour évaluer la situation **, ordonna Sam de sa voix d'alpha .

Je montai dans ma camionnette et réfléchissai à tout ce qui s'était passé . Mon pouvoir s'était enfin déclenché et apparement Sam pensait que j'étais l'Elue des loups . Je crois que je commençais à y croire aussi , vu que j'avais un don et que je pouvais me défendre contre un vampire . Il y avait aussi ces différentes attractions que je ressentais avec la meute . C'était quelque chose de spécial et je suis sûre qu'au fond Sam avait raison même si je trouvais ça dingue . Moi la pauvre petite humaine fragile , larguée par son vampire de petit ami , devenait une sorte de légende . Il faudrait vraiment que j'en parle avec Sam . Ca expliquerait pourquoi on est si proche lui et moi .

Arrivée devant chez moi , je sursautais quand j'entendis un jappement venir de derrière moi . Je me retournais et je vis un loup inconnu . Aussitôt le lien se formait , je commençais à croire que les loups étaient vraiement attirés par moi . Comme si ce besoin était plus fort qu'eux . Je me sentais rassurer de savoir qu'un loup était là pour veiller sur moi .

-** Jared ?**

Il me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête , de toute façon , il en restait plus beaucoup à devoir se transformer . Donc j'avais pas beaucoup de chance de me tromper . Il se retira vers la forêt et me laissa rentrer chez moi . A ce moment , j'avais une pensée pour Edward et sa famille , Alice ne voyait-elle donc plus ce qui m'arrivait ? Peut-être c'était du à ma nouvelle condition d'Elue . Mais malgré que les loups veillaient sur moi , j'avais besoin des Cullen aussi . J'avais ma nouvelle famille et je les aimais plus que tout . Alors pourquoi pensai-je encore à Edward et sa famille ? J'étais vraiment difficil à satisfaire . Encore une fois mon esprit divaguer entre Edward et Sam pendant que je me couchais dans mon lit en attendant que mon père rentre .


	9. Chapitre 8

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : PREMIERE FOIS **

* * *

Je me levais avec beaucoup de difficultés , l'entrainement de la veille allait se payer aujourd'hui . Ca ajouté au manque de sommeil , vu les nombreux rêves que j'avais fait . Une fois avec Sam , un autre avec Edward et encore un avec les deux se disputant . Mes rêves avaient été remplis de désir et de besoin inassouvi . Avec Sam s'était purement sexuel , si humain mais si bestial , un besoin de se lacher . Par contre avec Edward , ce n'était pas sexuel , c'était tendre et il y avait beaucoup d'amour . Vraiment je n'y comprenais rien . Je décidais de laisser ça de côté pour l'instant . J'avais toujours été bizarre , devrai-je m'étonner que ce soit le cas avec mes rêves ? Je voulais me dêpécher d'aller à la Push pour savoir ce qui s'était décidé .

Je pris une douche rapide et je me ruais vers mon armoire . Nous étions dimanche donc mon père devait déjà être parti à la pêche avec Billy . Donc je pourrai passer la journée tranquille à la Push . Mais aujourd'hui, hors de question que je m'entraîne . Donc je me décidais à prendre une tenue jolie mais soft et confortable . Une tunique noire avec des petits motifs blancs et un legging blanc , j'accordais ça avec une paire de ballerine noire et un gilet noir . Cela ferait l'affaire pour aujourd'hui . Une fois prête , je courais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée . Mais qu'elle fût pas ma surprise en apercevant Sam adossé à sa moto . Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver mais j'étais très contente .

-** Sam **, m'écriai-je joyeuse .

- **Bonjour ma Bella **, me dit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement .

- **Heu ...**

**- Arrêtes de t'en faire à chaque fois que je te prends dans mes bras **, se lamenta-t-il . **Je ne prends aucun risque **, se tapota-t-il l'oreille . **J'ai renvoyé les loups et je leur ai dit que je te ramenerai ,** m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Escuses-moi ,** le regardai-je dans les yeux . **Je sais que je ne risque rien avec toi **, lui dis-je .

- **Hum hum ... **dit-il en se décalant . **Je pense que tu devrais te faire pardonner ce manque de confiance en moi **, me défia-t-il .

- **Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?** minaudai-je , pas très sur de moi quand même .

- **Je pense que pour une fois , c'est à toi de me faire voir ce que tu veux !**

**- Je sais pas ... je ...**

**- Arrêtes de réfléchir et agis Bella **, m'ordonna-t-il .

Il m'en fallait pas plus pour me faire agir . Sam avait ce pouvoir sur moi , dès que sa voix d'alpha résonnait , je ne répondais plus de moi à ces moments-là . Alors , je m'approchais de lui tranquillement . Je plaçais une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans son dos . Il remit ses mains autour de ma taille et attendait que je prenne les initiatives . Je le regardais dans les yeux et j'y lus tout ce que j'avais besoin pour me lancer . Alors je pris ses lèvres fougueusement . Après cette nuit , pleine de rêves étranges , cette libération fut attendue . Je fut rassurée que Sam en avait autant envie que moi . Comme si c'était prévu , il prit le contrôle du baiser .

Il entrouvit ses lèvres m'obligeant presque à faire de même , pour venir gouter à ma langue . Ce baiser était plus sensuel que les autres . Sam avait un côté dominant qui m'excitait beaucoup . C'était ainsi que je me mis à gémir dans sa bouche . Nos langues se touchaient , se cherchaient et se trouvaient pour finir dans un ballet des plus chauds . Puis , comme tout à une fin , le baiser se fit moins urgent plus doux . Je voyais bien qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de l'arrêter . Mais c'était quand même à bout de souffle et haletants , que nous reprenions nos esprits front contre front .

- **Je devrais t'ordonner d'agir plus souvent** , me taquina Sam .

- **Et moi , je devrais me faire pardonner plus souvent aussi **, lui répondis-je taquine .

- **Ca peut s'arranger !**

**- Ouais n'en profites pas non plus **, rigolai-je .

- **Je vais me gener !** affirmat-t-il .** Bon allez , on y va !**

-** Que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ?** demandai-je curieuse .

- **Tu verras bien arriver là-bas** , éluda-t-il ma question en me donnant mon casque .

- **Pfff , je déteste pas savoir **, marmonnai-je .

- **Bella oublie que j'entends tout **, s'exclaffa-t-il .

- **Humpff ,** grognai-je tout en montant derrière lui pendant que lui rigolait toujours .

- **Accroches toi bien !** me dit-il .

A ce moment , j'eus une idée pour me venger . Je mis mes mains autour de sa taille normalement . Mais une fois la route bien entamée , je commençais à faire des petits cercles avec mes doigts . Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas , je recommençais mon manège en appuyant un peu plus et en remontant le long de son torse . Il ne fit aucun mouvement ._** Toujours en contrôle **_, pensai-je . D'accord , j'allais employé les grands moyens , donc je tirais sur son tee-shirt et je remis mes mains à leur place . Il sursauta légèrement mais se reprit très vite . Je recommençais mon manège mais avec mes doigts directement sur sa peau . Quand je me rendis compte de mon audace , je voulais les retirer . Mais il m'en empecha en mettant sa main sur les miennes , me fesant comprendre qu'il appréciait ma petite vengeance . Avant d'arriver , je retirais mes mains d'en dessous de son tee-shirt et les remis par dessus . Deux minutes plus tard , nous arrivions devant chez lui . J'étais étonné de voir personne .

- **Où sont-ils tous passés ?** le questionnai-je .

- **Billy et ton père sont à la pêche **, me dit-il en descendant de moto .

- **Et la meute ?** lui demandai-je pendant qu'il me fit descendre à mon tour de sa moto .

- **Nous avons discuté et nous avons conclu que quelqu'un t'en voulait personnellement** , j'hoquetais de stupeur .** Donc je les ai envoyé en patrouille mais plus loin que d'habitude , ils ne rentreront que ce soir .**

- **Haa !** je commençais à réaliser que nous serions seuls , _**enfin presque ... Emily **_, pensai-je .

- **Nous serons tranquilles pour discuter aujourd'hui . En parlant de ça , tu t'es bien amusé avec moi sur la moto .**

-** Emily ? **éludai-je ses insinuations .

- **Elle est partie chez ses parents , elle revient cette semaine **, me répondit-il triste . Mais à savoir si c'est parce qu'elle est partie ou parce qu'elle revient vite .

- **Hoo !** m'exclamai-je me rendant compte qu'on serait vraiment seuls .

- **Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir de devoir rester seule avec moi **, se bougonna-t-il vraiment penaud .

- **Bien sûr que si , je suis contente mais je m'y attendais pas c'est tout **, le rassurai-je .

- **Bien alors que dirais-tu d'une ballade sur la plage pour commencer notre journée .**

**- Avec joie **, dis-je ravie .

- **Mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton manège sur la moto **, me défia-t-il . **Je me vengerais , tu peux en être sûre **, ricana-t-il .

Nous nous dirigions vers la plage . Je voyais bien que Sam réfléchissait à quelque chose mais je n'osais pas interrompre ses pensées . Quand il vit que je frissonnais un peu , il me prit directement dans ses bras . Ma tête reposait sur son torse et je l'entendis respirer profondément comme si c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début . J'osais un regard dans sa direction et il avait l'air apaisé . C'était à ce moment qu'il prit la parole pour me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir . Apparement , il était décidé à ce que je ne reste plus jamais seule jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve celui qui me voulait . Je devais apparement aussi m'entrainer et utiliser mon don le plus souvent possible . D'ailleurs Sam avait une idée sur comment le déclencher . Mais il me dit qu'on verrait ça une prochaine fois avec les autres .

- **Viens , rentrons ! Il est déjà midi et je meurs de faim ,** grogna-t-il en frottant son estomac .

- **Pfff , midi ou pas , vous avez toujours faim **, le taquinai-je .

- **Ouais !** dit-il en bombant le torse . **On est des Quileutes et les Quileutes ça mange comme des loups affamés **, rigola-t-il .

- **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour le mot affamé **, rigolai-je à mon tour .

Arrivés devant la maison , nous rigolions toujours . Il me fit rentrer la première et me dit de m'installer qu'il allait commander des pizzas . Je fis ce qu'il me demandait . Il arrivat avec deux canettes de soda et me dit que les pizzas arriveraient d'ici 15 mn . Nous continuions à discuter de tout et de rien . Avec Sam , c'était toujours comme ça , nous avions toujours cette facilité à être à deux . Dès que les pizzas furent livrées , on les dévora presque aussitôt . Une fois finies , nous décidions de regarder un film et c'était normalement que je m'appuyais contre lui alors qu'il m'entourait de son bras . Sam était pour moi comme un aimant contre lequel je n'arrive pas à lutter ...

- **J'ai envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite !** gémit-il me sortant de mes pensées .

Je n'attendais que ça depuis que nous étions rentré chez lui . Je me penchai sans perdre une seconde pour capturer ses lèvres . Je gémis au goût de ses lèvres retrouvées . Il attrapa ma lèvre supérieur entre ses dents, la caressant lentement avec sa langue , il en fit de même avec l'autre . Je déglutis difficilement me sentant défaillir . Je passai mes mains dans le bas de son dos , comme un signal , il s'arrêta de m'embrasser . Il retira son T-shirt pressé et je laissai mes mains explorer ce torse d'homme , dont émanait une douce chaleur . Il reprit mes lèvres pour un baiser sensuel , je commençais vraiment à manquer d'air . Mais j'étais bien décidé à me donner à lui pour ma première fois . Afin de lui faire comprendre , je gémis fortement dans sa bouche tout en me collant sans aucune pudeur à lui . Je le stoppais un instant afin d'enlever ma tunique . Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes flancs et attrappa le bord de mon legging pour le retirer par la même occasion . Il me regarda pour être sur de ce que je voulais et aquiéçais . Je retrouvais donc en dessous de lui .

- **Tu es magnifique ... mais viens ... je veux te faire l'amour dans mon lit ... pas ici ... pas comme ça ... tu mérites mieux **, me dit-il tendrement .

- **Sam ... je ... enfin ... **, essayai-je de lui dire complètement embarrassée .

- **Ce n'est rien Bella , je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas .**

**- Non ... ce n'est pas ça ... c'est ... bref , je suis vierge **, débitai-je cachée dans son cou .

- **Hoo ! Je ne savais pas Bella . Je croyais ... que ... **, voilà que c'était lui qui s'embrouillait.

- **Je veux faire l'amour avec toi Sam ! **affirmai-je sur de moi . **J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai besoin de toi .**

**- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors **, me dit-il tout en me couvrant de baiser . **Je vais te faire l'amour ma Bella **, continua-t-il en descendant vers ma poitrine . **Je vais te faire jouir **, toujours en léchant le cou jusqu'à arrivé au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla , **et à la fin tu crieras mon nom **, m'ordonna-t-il . **Tu as compris ?**

-** Humm humm **, soupirai-je .

Le désir commençait à monter en moi. Sa langue se remit à se balader pour arriver dans mon cou . Et tout en nous dirigeant vers sa chambre, il me dévora le cou . Il me susurra des mots qui me donnait encore plus de désir pour lui . Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et retira ma culotte toujours délicatement . Je le vis se dévêtir de son baggy et qu'elle fut pas ma surprise quand je décrouvrit qu'il ne portait rien en dessous . Comme si c'était possible, cela m'excita encore plus . Nous étions nus tous les deux l'un contre l'autre , allongés sur son lit .

- **Je ne t'ai pas entendu me répondre , Love**

**- Oui ... Sam ... je le ... ferais ... je crierais ton nom **, soufflai-je folle de désir .

- **Je l'espere bien **, me dit-il en redescendant vers mes seins , **mais en attendant je compte bien profiter de ton corps , j'ai une revanche à prendre **, continua-t-il en mordillant mes seins l'un après l'autre .

Ce qui me fit frissonner . A ce contact, mes seins se durcirent automatiquement . Je me laissais aller à ses caresses , mes seins , mon ventre puis doucement mes cuisses . Nos respirations s'accéléraient en rythme . Il délaissa ma poitrine pour venir me donner un baiser langoureux . Ma langue joua avec la sienne . Il redescendit et recommença son manège avec mes seins pendant plusieurs minutes . Il comptait bien me faire languir . Désespérée , je le suppliais de me prendre .

- **Tu es sûre de toi ? **murmura-t-il la voix rauque de désir en me fixant dans les yeux .

-** Oui **, lui susurrai-je sur ses lèvres que je pris avec avidité .

Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif . Il enfila et me regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux pour être sur de mon choix . Il me pénétra tendrement malgré tout quand il arriva à briser ma virginité , je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri . Il l'étouffa en me couvrant de baisers . Il attendait que la douleur passe pour recommencer ses mouvements . Dès que je fus prête , il recommença une longue et douce pénétration, je lui enlaçai la nuque, et couvris ensuite sa gorge de baiser, alors qu'il ne cessait de me sourire . Alors que nos corps s'emboitait parfaitement l'un à l'autre , il me pénétra plus durement et plus rapidement . Je ne pus retenir mes cris de plaisir.

-** SAM ... Oui ... ENCORE **, criai-je de plaisir .

-** Oui , love . Je veux t'entendre** , me dit -il de sa voix saccadée par le désir .

Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à ses hanches , afin de le laissée me pénétrer plus profondément . Je sentais monté une chaleur dans mon ventre et j'eus mon premier orgasme alors que lui aussi jouit après quelques merveilleux va et viens supplémentaires . Ma respiration se fit saccader . Au bout de quelques secondes , il se retira doucement , se leva et enleva le préservatif pour le jeter . Il revint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras bouillant .

- **Tu n'as pas trop mal **, s'inquiéta-t-il .

-** Non , je vais délicieusement bien . Merci Sam , tu as été merveilleux et doux **, lui dis-je complètement sous le charme du moment .

- **Je suis ravi que ça t'es plu **, dit-il fier de lui .

- **Craneur **, lui répondis-je en lui tapant le bras .

- **Embrasses-moi ! Je veux profiter des derniers moments intimes qui nous restent **, me dit-il en se redressant sur ses avant-bras .

-** Avec joie , mon loup **, l'embrassant avec beaucoup de tendresse .

- **Mon loup ? Ca fait très macho **! me répondit-il en m'embrassant plus fougueusement . **J'adore !**

- **Alors ça sera mon loup **, minaudai-je en me léchant mes lèvres sensuellement .

- **Love , je n'ai pas autant de retenue que tu le crois .**

- **Love ? Ca fait très sex !** lui répondis-je en l'embrassant très très doucement profitant de ses lèvres .

- **Je trouve que ça te va bien , mais par pitié , arrêtes sinon je ne pourrais plus me retenir **, gémit-il .

- **Qui te dis que je veux que tu te retiennes ?** roucoulai-je en le léchant dans le cou . Je sais pas ce qui me prenait mais le désir parlait pour moi .

- **Si on avait le temps , je te ferais regretter tes paroles mais nos pères ne devrait pas tarder et tu dois encore aller prendre une douche **, se lamenta-t-il ayant autant envie que moi de rester là .

- **Ok ! Tu as raison **, lui dis-je en me relevant du lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain .

- **Je range la chambre pour que Jacob ne remarque rien ensuite je prendrai une douche aussi .**

Je pris une bonne douche chaude , j'en avais bien besoin . Malgré que j'avais dit à Sam que je n'avais pas mal , j'étais quand même un peu génée mais ce n'était pas douleureux . Une fois ma douche terminée , je remis mes vêtements et sortis de la salle de bain . Je rencontrai Sam sur le chemin , il en profita pour me voler un long baiser . Tant bien que mal , je me defis de son emprise . Je repassai par la chambre et vit que tout était en ordre et qu'il avait même ouvert la fenêtre . En attendant qu'il descende , je me mis à zapper devant la télé . Mais je ne la regardais pas , j'étais encore dans cette chambre , dans les bras de Sam . J'étais heureuse , j'avais fait l'amour pour la première fois et cela avait été magique .

Sam revint vers moi sans que je l'entende , il me fit sursauter en déposant un baiser sur ma tête . Je le regardais surprise et souriais . Il se mit avec moi sur le canapé et nous continuions à nous embrasser tendrement et doucement . Jusqu'à ce que Sam me dit qu'il commençait à entendre nos pères revenir sur le chemin . Et après un dernier baiser , nous remettions notre masque et attendions qu'ils rentrent . Ma relation avec Sam avait changé . Je ne savais pas encore en quoi mais je savais que c'était en rapport avec le fait d'être l'élue . Malgré tout , le fait qu'il y aie une raison ou non m'était complètement égal . Le seul hic à notre histoire était deux personnes que nous aimions profondement . Mon père décida qu'il était de rentrer donc je dis au revoir à Billy et à Sam . Je les embrassais tous les deux en m'attardant un peu plus sur la joue de Sam qui le remarqua et me souffla un " tu vas me manquer " . C'était sur cette dernière phrase que je laissais mes pensées m'envahir et que je rentrais chez moi .


	10. Chapitre 9

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartien à Stephenie Meyer

**info **: désolé d'avoir oublier de répondre aux reviews au dernier chapitre donc je répondrais au deux sur celui-ci .

**réponses aux reviews **:

mmev : alors oui , je suis d'accord avec toi , qui ne voudrait pas un Sam comme le mien loll ! Il faut pas oublier qu'il est l'alpha , le male dominant par excellence loll ! Ravie que tu attendes nos fics , merci beaucoup .

Mrs Esmée Cullen : merci pour les reviews , toujours aussi gentil . Pour Emily , elle joue un rôle pour notre fic . Là , pour l'instant , faut pas oublier qu'elle est chez ses parents puisqu'elle s'est disputée avec Sam . Comme c'est du point de vue Bella , on peut pas tout savoir mais tout s'expliquera un moment loll ! suspense ...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : DECISION**

* * *

**POV : EDWARD**

* * *

- **Bonjour Mr Cullen .**

**- Bonjour Mrs Swan **, répondis-je sur un ton poli .

Voilà quelques jours que je venais dans ce parc pour réfléchir , j'y avais rencontré cette vieille dame . Nous avions entamé une conversation des plus banales jusqu'au moment où elle se présenta .Ce que je fis à mon tour . Je ne pus me résoudre à ne pas revenir la voir . Mrs Swan ... combien pouvait-il avoir de chance de tomber sur ce nom de famille ?

-** Que faites-vous de si bon matin tous les jours dans ce parc ?**

**- Je pourrais vous retourner la question Mrs , mais mon éducation m'en empêche .**

**- Vous êtes un cachotier Mr Cullen . Haa ... si je n'étais pas aussi vieille ...**

**- Mais non vous êtes dans la fleur de l'âge **, la coupai-je .

- **Flatteur ! Malgré tout , je ne résisterai pas à votre charme si votre coeur n'était pas déjà pris .**

**- Détrompez-vous Mrs Swan , c'est moi qui ai du mal à résister à votre beauté **, la flattai-je encore plus .

- **Continuez et je commencerais à rougir **, murmura-t-elle .

- **Mais par contre ... **, hésitai-je , **comment savez vous que mon coeur n'est plus à prendre ?**

**- Ho... je suis vieille !** s'exclama-t-elle . **Pas bête et aveugle !** s'insurgea-t-elle .

-** Hum ... où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**- Je vous vois tous les jours ici et vous errez comme une âme en peine .**

**- Je vois , vous êtes très observatrice **, admis-je .

-** C'est que vous avez surtout beaucoup de mal à cacher votre douleur , **me dit-elle le regard triste .

**- Humm ... je croyais faire bonne figure **, admis-je penaud .

- **Dites-moi , si ce n'est pas indiscret , à qui donc appartient votre coeur ?**

**- Mon ... coeur ... appartient à la plus belle des créatures sur cette terre . Elle est tellement ... tellement ... loin **, dis-je complètement désespéré , me rendant compte qu'aucun mot n'était assez fort pour la décrire .

-** Dites-moi , racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé **, me dit-elle gentillement .

- **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous le raconterai ... **, hésitai-je .

- **Parce que vous êtes humain . Et que nimporte quel humain a besoin de parler à quelqu'un **, me dit-elle sur un ton d'évidence .

- **... hum **, dis-je en souriant . **Elle s'appelle Is..Bella Swan . Comme vous charmante dame . Je ne savais pas ce nom si courant .**

**- Moi non plus **, dit-elle avec un sourire .

- **Elle est la perfection incarnée , elle est belle , elle a un humour trés particulier et un caractère très tétu . Quant à son parfum ... il m'ennivre **, rêvai-je . **Mais il s'est passé quelque chose . Je l'ai mise en danger **, rugis-je . **Il fallait que j'arrête . Alors je lui ai dit des choses ... Elle me deteste , c'est sûr , car je suis parti , je l'ai laissée **, lui dis-je complètement dépité .

- **Ho ! Je vois . ... Jeune homme , aimez vous cette jeune fille ?**

**- Plus que ma propre vie .**

**- Dans ce cas que faites-vous encore là ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Vous aimez cette jeune fille et ce , malgré le fait que vous croyez qu'elle vous déteste ...**

**- Elle doit me détester **! la coupai-je . **Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal .**

**- Tsss , voyons ! On ne coupe pas la parole** , ricana-t-elle .

- **Je suis désolé .**

**- Je reprend . Si vous ne pouvez pas tourner la page et c'est que vous êtes prêt à accepter nimporte quoi d'elle . N'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui , mais est-ce qu'elle est prête à me reprendre dans sa vie ?**

**- Ca , vous ne le saurez que si vous allez la retrouvez . Peut-être une amie , une meilleure amie , une amante , une amoureuse . Peut-être rien . Mais au moins vous aurez essayé et vous pourrez toujours veiller sur elle de loin** , affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle .

-** Mais si elle ne ...**, commençai-je .

-** Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** me coupa Emmett .

- **Emmett ? Ha .. heu ... je parle avec Mrs Sw...**

**- Je crois que ça devrait rester entre nous Mr Cullen **, me coupa-t-elle . **Non ?** me regarda-t-elle insistant bien .

-** Oui vous avez raison **, lui répondis-je .

-** Edward ?** me rappella Emmett .

-** Oui , j'arrive . Au revoir Mrs . Au plaisir de vous revoir .**

**- Au revoir Mr Cullen . Vous savez où me trouvez **, me dit-elle en se levant et s'éloignant .

- **Je dois voir Carlisle . Rentrons **, dis-je à Emmett .

- **Heu ... d'accord .**

Avant d'aller voir Carlisle , je regardais une dernière fois le parc . Aucune trace de Mrs Swan . Elle était déjà plus là . Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer . Je me sentais bien ici , avec cette dame , à parler de mon amour . Elle me fesait réfléchir , je commençais à me demander si j'avais fait les bon choix . Arrivé à la maison , je me dirigeais directement dans le bureau de Carlisle et frappais .

-** Entres Edward .**

**- Carlisle . Il faut qu'on parle .**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je crois ... que je fais une erreur avec Bella **, hésitai-je . **Elle me manque tellement .**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je pense que je n'arriverai ... jamais ... à vivre sans elle .**

**- Racontes-moi .**

**- Il y a une vieille dame , Mrs S ... peu importe . Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis mis à parler avec elle . Peu à peu , elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux . Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller la voir , je me suis accroché à elle aprés ça . Je parle souvent avec elle , mais toujours seule à seul **, débitai-je .

-** Calmes toi Edward . Ca fait juste deux mois qu'on est parti . Tu commences à ressentir le manque de Bella **, m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Je ne sais pas . J'en peux plus Carlisle . Elle me manque tellement ..**

**- Je sais . Mais c'est toi qui nous as éloigné d'elle . As-tu changé d'avis ?**

**- Je ne sais pas ...**

**- Tu as l'air complètement perdu .**

**- Il faut que j'y refléchisse seul . Je vais dans ma chambre . Dis aux autres que je les rejoindrais plus tard s'il-te-plait .**

**- Bien sûr .**

Je m'éclipsai . Ma vie sans Bella durait depuis deux longs mois . Je n'en pouvais plus . Son odeur me manquait tellement .. Ses cheveux bruns , son regard chocolat ... Tellement belle , tellement parfaite , tellement humaine . Je souriai . Si je lui avais dit ça , elle aurait boudé . Je m'étais allongé dans mon lit . Depuis notre départ , je ne sortais que pour me nourrir ou parler à Mrs Swan . Le reste du temps , je restai seul dans ma chambre . Je regardais la seule chose qu'il me restais d'elle , une photo ._** Elle est si magnifique **_, pensai-je .

- **Ha ... Bella ... **soupirai-je en regardant la photo .

Comme d'habitude , je me mis à lui parler , comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose . Mais mon esprit en avait décidé autrement .

- **Bella ... Pardonne-moi ... Je t'en supplie ...**

Je crois que je devenais fou . Je demandais à une photo de me pardonner .

- **Bella ... tu me manques ... c'est atroce ...**

Je continuais . Mon esprit avait décider de me torturer plus que nécessaire .

- **Bella ... j'aimerais tellement revenir vers toi ...**

Là par contre , c'était ma soeur qui arrêta mon flot de reproches pour me dire qu'ils m'attendaient tous depuis deux heures pour aller chasser . Donc , avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde , que je me levais de mon lit . Je devais me nourrir mais je le fesais plus par nécessité que par envie . Une fois nourris , nous rentrions à la maison . Je regardais l'heure . Mon rendez-vous du matin devait être arrivé . Sans rien dire à personne , je me mis à courir vers le parc .

- **Bonjour Mr Cullen .**

**- Bonjour Mrs Swan .**

**- Alors , avez-vous réfléchi à notre discussion ?**

**- Oui et j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ! Réfléchir !**

**- Et ça donnes quoi ?**

- **J'aimerai tellement savoir ce qu'elle pense à ce moment .**

**- Peut-être essaye-t-elle de vous le faire comprendre .**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Rien , je trouve juste que vous voyez seulement ce que vous voulez voir **, affirma-t-elle .

- **Vous parlez comme elle . D'ailleurs , en plus de votre nom , vous partagez beaucoup de chose en commun . Ca parait tellement absurde quand je le dis .**

**- Faut-il vraiment vous pousser pour que vous ouvriez les yeux ?**

**- J'ai l'impression que vous essayez de me dire que vous êtes ma Bella **, hésitai-je . **Mais , c'est impossible !**

-** Pourquoi ?**

Je la regardais comme si c'était la premère fois que je la voyais . Je ne vis plus une dame inconnue mais une dame qui ressemblais étrangement à ma Bella .

- **Etes-vous sûre que ce n'est pas moi ? Tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées , n'est-ce pas ?** me questionna-t-elle , passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement facilement .

- **Je n'arrive pas à les lire en effet , mais comment ... J'aimerai si fort que ça soit toi . Sinon qui serait-tu d'autre ? Quel est ton prénom ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? **débitai-je le flot de questions tellement je pensais ceci improbable .

- **Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan **, me dit-elle comme si elle attendais ce moment depuis le début .

Au moment où elle prononça son prénom , son corps changea , elle redevint la Bella que je connaissais .

-** Bella ... **, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle à vitesse vampirique .

- **Non , n'avance pas .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne pourras pas t'approcher . Je ne suis pas réelle . Je n'existe que dans ta tête .**

**- Mais je .. je suis un vampire . Les vampires ne rêvent pas .**

**- Tu ne rêve pas . Enfin .. Tu es dans une espece de catatonie . Tout ce qui est autour de toi est irréel . Tu as crée tout ça pour te protéger de ta propre douleur.**

**- Alors ça fait deux mois que je suis comme ça .**

**- A peu prés , oui .**

**- Comment en sortir ?**

**- Tu dois écouter ton coeur . Ecoute ce qu'il te dit .**

**- Il me hurle de te retrouver . Et ce à nimporte quel prix . Même si tu me rejetes , même si tu me détestes . Je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner .**

**- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça Edward . Il faut que tu trouves la clé pour sortir d'ici . Trouves la clé .**

Elle commençait à disparaître . Je m'élançai vers elle , sans grand espoir . Pourtant , quand je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne , je sentis ses levres . Je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment . Quand je les rouvris , j'étais allongé dans un canapé . Mon canapé . Carlisle était assis sur une chaise , plongé dans un livre à quelques mètres de là .

-** Carlisle .**

**- Edward ! IL EST REVEILLE **! s'écria-t-il inutilement .

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** le questionnai-je .

- **Tu ne te souviens de rien ?** s'étonna-t-il .

- **Non .**

**- Edward !** s'écria Esmee . **Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Je vais bien Esmee . Salut les gars !** dis-je à Em' et Jazz .

-** Et nous alors ? **demanda Alice soulagée .

- **Salut petit lutin , salut belle blonde **, rigolai-je .

- **Hey ! **s'exclama Emmett . **C'est ma " _belle blonde _" ! On touche pas ! **dit-il en s'approchant de sa femme .

-** Bon quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?** leur demandai-je en les regardant un par un .

-** De quoi te souviens-tu Edward ?** me demandant Carlisle , ayant repris sa place de médecin .

-** Hum ... D'avoir ... quitté Bella **.

Un silence se fit dans la piece . Soudain j'eus peur .

-** Il ne lui est rien arrivé hein ?**

**- On en sait rien . Alice ne la ...,** commença Jasper .

- **Je ne la vois plus ! **le coupa Alice , hystérique .

- **Alice** , la coupa Carlisle , **on reparlera de ça ensuite .**

- **Quand on est arrivés ici , tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre pendant deux jours . Au bout des deux jours , je suis venue voir si tu allais bien **, m'expliqua Esmee . **Et je t'ai trouvé assis sur le lit , les yeux ouverts , inconscient . J'ai ... J'ai eu trés peur .**

**- Ensuite ,nous avons tout fait pour te sortir de là mais je crois que ça devait venir de toi . Toi seul pouvait décider de revenir **, m'expliqua Carlisle .

- **J'ai vu Bella . J'en suis presque sûr . Je ne me rappelle plus grand chose de ce ... rêve . Mais j'ai vu Bella . Elle m'a dit de revenir et d'accepter les conséquences de mes actes.**

**- Que vas-tu faire alors ?** demanda Rosalie .

- **Je sais plus **, avouai-je .** Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux vivre sans elle . D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne la vois plus Alice ?**

- **Je sais pas . J'ai une vision d'elle où ce n'était pas la grande forme mais elle survivait mais depuis rien ! A part un grand flou **, s'écria-t-elle . **Je veux savoir si elle va bien !** affirma-t-elle .

- **Je suggère le vote à main levée **, proposa Emmett .

- **Je suis d'accord **, approuva Carlisle

- **Dans ce cas , qui souhaite retourner à Forks? Et donc auprés de Bella ?** demanda Esmée en levant elle-même la main . **C'est ma fille **, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux .

Alice et Emmett levèrent automatiquement la main . Carlisle semblait hésiter .

- **Je ne veux pas y retourner . J'ai envie qu'elle ait une vie normale **, expliqua Rosalie . **Ce n'est pas contre elle , je l'adore mais ... cette vie ... **dit-elle le visage contre le torse d'Emmett .

- **Quant à moi **, commença Jasper , **je crois que je n'aie pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi je ne veux pas y retourner .**

**- Je souhaite ne pas me prononcer car te voir souffrir me fait trop mal Edward** , m'expliqua Carlisle . **Je suivrai ta décision .**

Je réfléchis . Apparement , il me revenais de décider de notre retour à Forks , ou pas . " _Ecoute ton coeur _" m'avait-elle dit .

- **Rangez vos affaires , on retourne à Forks **, dis-je plus sûr de moi que jamais .

* * *

**POV BELLA **

* * *

**_Le même jour à forks ._**

Je finissais par me réveiller en sursaut avec l'impression d'avoir le goût des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes . J'avais rêvé de lui et je lui avait dit d'écouter son coeur et de revenir vers moi . Il était déjà dans la matinée , il devait être midi .Me rappelant soudainement ce qui s'était passé hier , je me levais vite , peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs . Je titubais jusqu'à la porte , bien décidé à aller voir Sam . Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait . Je mis un temps record dans la salle de bain puis descendai en bas afin de prendre quelque chose à manger .

- **Bonjour Papa **, dis-je en l'apercevant .

-** Bonjour ma fille . Bien dormi ?**

- **Oui très bien merci . Tu vas à la pêche aujourd'hui ?** lui demandai-je étonné qu'il soit encore là à cette heure .

- **Non . On m'a appelé ce matin , je dois aller au poste **, me répondit-il en farfouillant dans les armoires .

- **Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Heu ... je ... **dit-il , toujours concentré sur les armoires . **Je ne trouve pas ce fichu café !**

**- Haaa ...**

Je me levai et attrapai la boite de café sur l'étagère . Je mettais de l'eau dans la cafetière et le café . Puis je mis tout en route . Je saisissai une tasse et une cuillère et posai le tout devant mon père .

- **Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ... ,**me dit-il , ravi que je m'occupe moi-même de son café .

- **Pas grand chose , je crois **, rigolai-je . Un peu de café était déjà passé , je pris la cafetière et lui servit sa tasse .

- **Humpff ! Merci **, grommela-t-il .

- **Bon, j'y vais . A ce soir **, lançai-je à la volée .

- **Où vas-tu ?**

- **A la push !** m'exclamai-je ahurie comme si j'allais autre part .

-** Evidemment quoi d'autre ! A ce soir **, s'écria-t-il alors que je fermais déjà la porte .

Je mis pas longtemps avant d'arriver à la push . Plus j'avançais , plus je trouvais que le chemin y menant était court . Je savais pas pourquoi mais j'appréhendais un peu . Je n'étais pas en danger , j'étais sûre que Sam s'était occupé de ma sécurité et qu'en ce moment un loup courait pas loin de moi . Mais une fois la maison des Black en vue, je ne pus m'empecher d'être inquiète . Je descendis du camion et comme à son habitude , Sam m'accueillit en premier .

-** Salut Bella **, me dit-il en m'embrassant la joue et me serrant fort dans ses bras .

- **Salut Sam **, lui répondis-je troublée par notre rapprochement .

- **Bonjour Billy **, en regardant celui-ci je remarquais que toute la meute était là , **heu ... bah ... bonjour tout le monde en fait **, rigolai-je en rougissant légèrement . **Waouh , ça fait bizarre d'arriver et de tous vous voir en même temps !**

**- Ouais , c'est vrai . C'est étrange , c'est louche , c'est dingue , c'est ... **énuméra Jake .

- **Arrêtes **, le coupa Sam .

- **Ha d'accord ... **bouda-t-il . **J'y peux rien si on fait cet effet avec nos carrures de colosse .**

**- Venez tous ! Allons au terrain d'entrainement **, nous ordonna Sam .

Nous prîmes donc tous la route vers le terrain . Une fois arrivés , je leur demandais ce qu'il en était directement .

-** Qu'en est-il de ma situation ?** demandai-je inquiète .

-** Billy a quelque chose à te dire **, me dit Sam .

- **Ecoutes Bella , Sam et les autres m'ont raconté pour les nomades . J'ai compris qu'ils te connaissaient mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je voulais te parler . J'ai appris que tu avais aussi un ... pouvoir . Peux-tu le contrôler ?**

**- Oui **, répondis-je . **Enfin je pense savoir comment le contrôler .**

**- Dans ce cas , voudrais-tu nous montrer ?** me demanda gentillement Billy .

- **J'aurais besoin d'un volontaire **, leur dis-je en les regardant tous .

-** Moi !** se désigna Sam de sa voix d'alpha .

-** Bien . Il faut que tu te transformes .**

**- Quoi ?** Hurla Jake . **NAN , mais ça va pas la tête !** rugit-il . **Tu ne peux pas faire ça Sam !** lui demanda-t-il en regardant son frère .

Il me regarda intensément puis commença à se deshabiller . Je détournais les yeux vers la meute , rouge comme une pivoine . Pas de le savoir nu mais plutôt d'être excitée alors que les autres étaient là .

- **Je lui fais confiance **, dit-il simplement .

- **Heu ... attends Sam , tu voudrais pas te deshabiller ... autre part ?** hésitai-je à lui demander , priant pour qu'il voit mon désarroi .

- **Non ! Ils m'ont déjà tous vu . Même Leah ! Et tu fais parti de la meute maintenant donc ... **m'expliqua-t-il en me regardant avec un petit sourire narquois qui fait qu'il savait très bien l'effet qu'il me fesait .

Il finissait de se deshabiller et se transforma . Une fois en loup , je sentais mon bouclier se déclencher . J'avais donc raison , dès que j'étais en contact avec des êtres surnaturels , mon bouclier se déclenchait . Je lui fis signe pour lui montrer que j'étais prête . Il s'élança et passa à travers moi . Cette fois-ci , j'avais gardé les yeux ouverts , sûre que cela marcherait .

- **Bon sang ... **murmura Billy . **Je ne pensais pas que ça se reproduirait un jour ...**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est déjà produit ?** m'affolai-je .

- **Tu es Elue des loups . Sam , tu avais raison .**

**- Quoi ?** leur dis-je choquée .

- **Te rappelles-tu de la légende que je t'ai racontée , il y a pas lontemps ? **me demanda Billy .

-** A propos du premier vampire ? Drake ?**

**- Oui . De qui était-il amoureux ?**

**- D'une chinoise , heu ... Lixiao , je crois . C'était la soeur du premier loup , Xian , me semble-t-il ,** récitai-je telle une bonne élève .

- **Oui voilà . Lixiao était confrontée à un combat entre l'amour et la famille . Et quand la bataille a éclaté , Lixiao a attiré d'autres loups afin d'aider son frère . Elle était , elle aussi , une Elue . Elle attirait les loups tout autant que toi , n'est-ce pas Bella ?**

**- Comment le savez-vous ?** m'étonnai-je .

- **Je t'ai vu ... trouver Sam l'autre jour **, toussa-t-il .

-** Hoo ... **je rougis immédiatement .

- **De quoi parlez-vous ?** s'écria Jake très concentré .

- **A chaque fois que j'ai rencontré l'un d'entre vous en loup , je me liée à lui ou elle **, regardant vers Leah . **J'étais attiré par vous , puis je fesais pareil quand vous étiez humain**, m'adressai-je à tous . **Je n'y pouvais rien . L'attraction se fesait d'elle-même . Ca a commencé avec Sam , puis Jake et ainsi de suite . Je sais tout le temps où vous vous trouvez , si vous allez bien , vous avez tous une grande importance pour moi à des degrés différents . Vous êtes liés à moi **, leur expliquai-je ce que j'avais compris et ressentis en baissant le regard .

- **Ha bah , voilà !** rigola Jake . **Je commençais à croire que je devenais dingue . J'ai même cru que je m'étais imprégné de toi , ma Bellissima **, me dit-il soulagé en me prenant dans ses bras .

- **Alors c'était ça ?** s'exclama Seth .

- **Ha ... je comprends mieux **, murmura Leah .

- **Ben et nous alors ? **demandèrent Quil et Embry .

- **Vous ... je ne vous ai pas encore vu en loup ,** leur expliquai-je .

- **Haa ... pfff , faut toujours que nous soyons les derniers à avoir les trucs sympa **, bouda Quil .

-** Concernant , les nomades , nous te tiendrons au courant , d'accord Bella ?** me demanda Billy .

- **Bien sûr **, aquiéçai-je .

Je passai l'après-midi avec ma meute . Ca fesait bizarre de me dire que je fesais parti des leurs à ma manière . Malgré ça , Edward était toujours dans mes pensées . Je commençais à croire que la vie de Lixiao et la mienne était identique . Amoureuse toutes les deux d'un vampire mais fesant parti de la famille des loups , leurs pires ennemis . Puis Sam me raccompagna chez moi , non sans m'embrasser plusieurs fois en me disant qu'il comprenait mieux notre lien . Il essayait de me rassurer au maximum , mais je savais que quelque chose allait encore arriver . C'était lui qui était de garde devant chez moi . Il insista pour qu'au moindre problème , je n'avais qu'à l'appeler . Je me sentais en sécurité quand mes loups étaient près de moi . Mais le mal était là , je le sentais .


	11. Chapitre 10

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**info : PARDON ! C'est pas dans notre style d'être en retard mais un problème d'ordi s'est posé donc encore toutes nos escuses !**

**réponses aux reviews **:

mmev : ils reviennent , oui ! mais c'est une team loup donc t'inquiètes pas les loups restent "prem's " mdrrrr... je l'aime moi mon bad boy!

christou57 : merci merci , j'arrive avec la suite ... lol

MissMa : c'est gentil , on essaye de justement pas trop coller , tout en restant dans l'histoire qu'on aime !

Mrs Esmée Cullen : haaa là , oui ! Je suis d'accord avec toi , c'est plus la même Bella ! la suite , la suite ... loll

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : LE RETOUR**

* * *

Je finissais par me réveiller en sursaut avec l'impression d'avoir encore le goût des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes . J'avais rêvé de lui et lui avait dit d'écouter son coeur et de revenir vers moi . Cela faisait deux mois , deux semaines et deux jours qu'Edward était parti . Emmenant avec lui ceux que je considérais comme ma famille . Même si je considérais les Quileutes comme ma vraie famille maintenant , les Cullen avait une grande place dans mon coeur . Avec un léger étonnement , je me réveillais pour la deuxième fois sans hurler . Je n'avais fait aucun cauchemards . La discussion avec Jake m'avait beaucoup aidé . Les souvenirs de cette même journée me revinrent en tête . Les loups étaient en situation de crise . Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'affoler . J'étais bien trop sereine .

Je me levais lentement et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre . Je ne voyais aucun loup mais mon attraction me disait que deux d'entre eux étaient quelque part dans la forêt . J'enfilai une robe de chambre et descendai directement dans le jardin . Là , je regardai vers la forêt , et attendai . Peu de temps aprés , deux loups apparurent à l'orée du bois . Je leur fis signe d'avancer . Eux aussi savaient , désormais , que l'attraction allait les lier à moi . Et quand ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur , l'attraction se produisit . Puis je m'assis au sol car elle me fatiguait toujours beaucoup et même de plus en plus .

-** Bonjour **, dis-je .

- ...

- **Ah oui , c'est vrai . Vous ne pouvez pas répondre **, rigolai-je .

- ...

- **Ecoutez . J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe . Charlie est parti travailler . Vous pourriez aller vous "changer" ?**

Le loup au pelage légèrement tigré me fit un signe positif de la tête et ils repartirent vers la forêt . Quelques minutes plus tard , deux garçons , que je reconnus comme étant Quil et Embry , sortirent de la forêt , tous les deux torses nus .

- **Salut Quil . Salut Embry .**

-** Bonjour Bella**, me répondit Embry , calmement .

- **Salut Bella !** s'exclama Quil surexcité .

Il insistait avec ses yeux . Il avait l'air d'avoir hâte . Je croisai son regard et , à nouveau , je me liais à lui . Je fis de même avec Embry .

-** Whouahh ... **, murmura Quil .

- **Ouais , whouah **, approuva Embry .

- **Hum ,** dis-je en souriant . **Comment ça va ?**

- **Super bien ! Je suis en super méga forme !** rigola Quil .

- **Calmes toi ..., **lui dit Embry .

- **Ben quoi ?**

**- On dirait une pile electrique !**

**- J'ai le droit d'être de bonne humeur si je veux !**

**- J'ai pas dit le contraire !**

**- Mais si : Tu nous fait le coup du mec serieux !**

**- Nimporte quoi ! Et le mec serieux tu sais ce qu'il te ..**

**- Heu ... les gars ?** les coupai-je . **Y aurait-il moyen que vous arrêtiez de vous battre trente secondes ?**

**- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !** se plaignit Quil .

- **Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !** rétorqua Embry .

- **HE ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ! COMPRIS ?** hurlai-je .

- **OUI Ô PRINCESSE DES LOUPS !** s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur .

- **Princesse des loups ? **demandai-je ahurie .

-** Oui **, répondit Quil . **C'est Embry et moi qui l'avont trouvé sur la route . Nous trouvons que c'est logique , tu es notre élue donc notre princesse . Et nous allons te traiter comme tel , ça te vas bien **, m'expliqua-t-il.

- **Bon ok merci j'aime bien . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Billy a tenu à convoquer le conseil en entier , comme tu le sais **, commença Embry .

-** Du coup , le temps que tout le monde arrive , la nuit était bien avancée** , continua Quil ..

-** On a parlé du ... pardon .. des nomades qui se sont attaqués à toi et des élément qui constituent l'histoire **, reprit Embry en faisant les gros yeux à Quil ... qui regardait ailleurs .

- **Et ?** demandai-je .

-** Et on a .. **, commença Embry .

-** Pas le droit de t'en dire plus **, termina Quil , sous les yeux meurtriers d'Embry

-** Qui a ordonné ça ?**

**- Sam **, me dirent-ils en choeur .

- **Pourquoi ?** m'exclamai-je , étonnée .

- **Je pense des bonnes raisons pour te voir ... **, réfléchit Quil .

-** Mais non idiot ! C'est parce qu'il veut qu'elle soit à la Push pour qu'on puisse la protéger !**

**- Ha ben c'était presque ça !**

**- Vous me faites rire , on dirait des bébés !** dis-je en rigolant .

- **Hahaha , Embry elle a dit que tu était un bébé !**

**- Idiot , elle a dit que tu en était un aussi .. **, soupira Embry .

-** Bon , vous savez quoi ? Je me change et vous m'y emmenez . Ok ?**

**- Oui Princesse !** dirent-ils en choeur .

- **Vous devriez continuer de m'appeler comme ça . Ca me plait assez ,** souriai-je .

Je les fis rire . Je me dépêchai de me laver et de m'habiller . Aprés un rapide coup d'oeil dans le miroir , je descendis les escaliers en courant , manquant de tomber au passage , saisis quelques biscuits et me ruai vers ma camionnette . Quil et Embry m'y attendaient déjà .

- **Alors les gars ? Prêts ?**

**- Oui Princesse !**

**- Hum j'adore ce surnom ...**

Nous partîmes en direction de la Push où Sam , Jacob et tous les autres devaient nous attendre . En arrivant , j'eus la désagréable surprise de tomber non pas sur eux , mais sur Emily . Je soupirai et me garai devant la maison Black .

-** Bonjour Emily**

**- ...**

**- Est-ce que tu sais où est Sam ?**

**- ...**

**- Ecoute , je sais que ..**

**- Non . C'est toi qui va m'écouter , Isabella **, cracha-t-elle . **Je me fous pas mal du fait que tu sois le nouveau joujou de tous ces débiles . Moi et toi , on ne sera jamais amies , compris ? Alors démerdes-toi pour trouver ce sale cabot .**

Elle avait débité çà avec une telle fureur que je m'étonnais de ne pas voir Quil ou Embry s'énerver . Pourtant ces ceux-là étaient derrière moi , tête baissée , muets . Sam devait leur avoir dit de ne rien répondre à Emily dans ces moments-là .

-** Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Emily . Il n'est pas un ... un sale cabot **, murmurai-je en baissant la tête . **Tu as de la chance d'être avec lui .**

**- Heu ... Emily **, commença Embry , il fût coupé par un hurlement de colère .

-** DE LA CHANCE ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?**

**- Emily , calmes-toi **, essaya Quil .

- **Non , c'est pas grave . Je m'en vais . Je trouverai Sam toute seule , tampis .. **, dis-je en m'en allant .

Je me mis à marcher vers la forêt . Quil et Embry devaient être en train d'essayer de calmer Emily . Mon attraction avec Sam me permit de le trouver aisément . Il était seul prés d'une rivière , en train de s'habiller . A la vue de son torse , le désir m'envahit . Je m'approchai lentement , tentant de calmer mes ardeurs . Il me regarda et devina tout de suite dans quel état j'étais .

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** me demanda-t-il .

- **J'ai croisé Emily **, roucoulai-je .

- **Que t'as-t-elle dit ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

- **Que tu étais un sale cabot **, répondis-je mécontente .

-** Bella ?**

**- Oui ? **murmurai-je .

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je me calme **, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras .

- **Et c'est comme ça que tu te calmes ?** ria-t-il .

- **Oui ...**

**- Pas moi . A genoux , Love **, m'ordonna-t-il en appuyant sur ma tête .

Je me mis à genoux devant lui , et attrapai son membre déjà trés dur . Je le frottai doucement , le faisant languir . Il attrapa mes cheveux , et amena doucement mon visage versson membre . Je le prenai en bouche et commençai de long va et viens , il en frémit de plaisir . Je léchai le bout de sa queue avec la pointe de ma langue et , n'en pouvant plus , Sam releva mon visage et me plaqua contre un arbre . Il m'embrassa fougueusement et m'ordonna d'enlever ma chemise pendant que lui déboutonnait déjà mon jean . J'étais tellement excitée que j'avais du mal à défaire ma chemise . Il glissa quelques doigts dans mon boxer pendant qu'il embrassait mon cou .

- **Sam ... Je n'en peux plus ... J'en veux plus !**

**- Chut ... **, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ma bouche .

Il descendit ses baisers le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre mon aine où il déposa , à nouveau , sa marque .

- **Tu es mienne Love .**

**- Mon Loup ... prends-moi .**

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps . Il me souleva , déchira l'emballage d'un préservatif et l'enfila à la hâte . Puis il me pénétra . Nous gémirent pendant quelques minutes puis quand le plaisir nous envahit entièrement , nous essayions de faire le moins de bruit possible car il pouvait y avoir des loups dans les parages . Il m'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche , m'aida à me rhabiller puis nous nous mîmes en route . Depuis que nous avions compris comment mon pouvoir fonctionnait , Billy avait demandé à Sam de m'entrainer tous les jours . Bien sûr , Sam avait approuvé de suite . Nous rejoignîmes Quil , Embry , Jacob et ... Emily .

- **Ho non ... **, murmurai-je . **Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ...**

**- Je ne sais pas **, me répondit Sam en se renfrognant . Il m'avait entendu .

- **Ho , désolée . Mais je n'apprécies pas tellement la façon qu'elle a de ...**

**- La façon qu'elle a de te parler ? Je sais ,** me coupa-t-il .

-** Non ! La façon qu'elle a de TE parler ! Le "sale cabot" n'est pas encore passé ...**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu faisait avec elle ?** s'écria-t-elle en arrivant vers nous .

- **J'étais en train de ..**

**- NE LUI CHERCHE PAS DES EXCUSES !**

**- Ecoutes Emily ... ,** commençai-je .

- **JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME PARLER !** me coupa-t-elle .

- **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ... Je ne t'ai rien fait ...**

**- Isabella , tu es peut-être le nouveau joujou du moment mais je sais que dans peu de temps tu te fera à nouveau abandonner ...**

**- Emily **, la coupa Sam .

-** Tu sais , comme avec les **_**Cullen ...** , _cracha-t-elle .

-** EMILY !** s'écria toujours Sam .

- **Tu vas te retrouver seule , sans loups , sans vampires , complètement seule ... **, ricana-t-elle .

-** CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !** hurla Sam en la prenant par la taille pour l'emmener .

- **ET COMMENT TU VAS FAIRE POUR TE PROTEGER HEIN ? QUAND TU SERAS COMPLETEMENT SEULE **, hurla-t-elle encore .

Je m'assis au sol . Ce que m'avait dit Emily me touchait légèrement . Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord .

-** Non **, me dit Jacob en s'accroupissant devant moi .

-** Pardon ?**

**- Tu as tord de penser ça . Emily se trompe , on ne te laissera jamais . On a tous besoin de te voir constamment , ok 'tite soeur ?**

- **... Okay .**

**- Bien , maintenant je vais aller aider Sam **, dit-il en se renfrognant . **Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi , je crois qu'il n'y aura pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui . Quil et Embry te suivront jusqu'a chez toi .**

- **D'accord . A demain Jake **, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue .

- **A demain Bellissima . Quil ? Embry ?**

**- Oui , on la suit comme son ombre **, répondit Embry .

-** Ne t'inquiètes pas , on est là **, ajouta Quil .

- **Bien .**

Nous nous dirigeames vers la camionette tandis que Jacob se dirigeait vers Sam . J'espérais qu'il réussirait à garder son calme . Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une énième crise d'Emily . En arrivant devant ma voiture , je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à la maison . Elle semblait paisible . Je montais en me demandant où Sam était . Mon attraction m'indiqua qu'il allait bien et qu'il était un peu plus loin vers la rivière . Je me sentais rassurée . Je dis aurevoir à Quil et Embry et démarrai . La route fût courte et silencieuse car , plongée dans mes pensées , je ne voyais pas le paysage défiler .

-** Bonjour Papa **, dis-je en rentrant dans la maison .

- **Bell's ? C'est toi ? Ah ... c'est ... c'est bien que tu sois rentrée .**

- **C'était bien le travail ?**

**- En fait , ça a coupé court , j'ai été appelé au poste . Tu sais , celui à la sortie de la ville **, dit-il d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant de moi .

- **Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Rien de trop grave , ne t'inquiètes pas **, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine . **Et toi ? Comment était ta journée ?**

**- Euh ... ça va . Juste un peu énervée à cause d'un truc qui s'est passé à la Push mais sinon , ça va . Dis donc , ça sent bon ! Tu as cuisiné ?**

**- Euh oui . Je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir de ne pas cuisiner ce soir .**

**- Merci , Papa .**

Nous mangions dans le plus grand silence , comme d'habitude . Mais je sentais que mon père était préoccupé et , à la fin du repas , il se remit à parler .

- **Bon écoute Bell's , il faut qu'on parle .**

**- Ah ça y est ? Tu crache le morceau ?** rigolai-je .

-** J'ai un truc à t'annoncer qui ne vas pas te réjouir je pense ...**

**- Je ... je t'écoute **, répondis-je inquiète cette fois .

- **Bell's ... Les Cullens sont de retour à Forks .**

**- Qu ...quoi ?**

**- Ils sont rentrés tout à l'heure . Tous . C'est pour ça que j'ai du aller au poste .**

Les ... Cullen sont ...rentrés . Edward est ... EDWARD ! Je me levai et courai jusqu'à ma camionette . En entrant à l'intérieur de celle-ci , j'entendis un des loups hurler . Ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps . Il fallait que je me dépêche . Mon père se jeta presque sur ma portière .

-** NON ! Bell's tu n'y vas pas !**

**- Si , si j'en ai besoin . Ne t'inquiètes pas , je ... je ferai attention !**

**- Non ! Bell's attends ! Bell's !**

Je démarrai en trombe et fonçai . J'arrivai sur le chemin menant à la villa beaucoup plus vite que la dernière fois . La villa était allumée . Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit . Je descendai de ma camionette l'air un peu drogué . Personne ne vint à moi . Ils devaient m'avoir sentie pourtant . Je me mis à monter les escaliers doucement et j'eus un blocage devant la porte . Devrai-je toquer ou entrer directement ? Je préférai la deuxième option . La première me faisait peur . Donc j'entrai . A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'une petite chose dure , froide et hérissée de noir se jeta sur moi . Je reconnaissai son parfum avant de la reconnaître elle .

- **Alice ... **, murmurai-je .

-** Bella , Bella , tu m'as trop manqué , je dois te raconter des tas de choses ! Là où on était , c'était vraiment pas drole , aucune boutique digne de ce nom ! Et puis , je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée , je te promets que je ne voulais pas mais ils m'ont attrapé et m'ont ...**

**- Eh petit lutin , respires !** lui dit Emmett . **Bonjour Bella **, dit-il en me prenant , lui aussi , dans ses bras .

- **Emmett ... bonjour **, dis-je avec du mal .

-** Comment ça va ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore** , articulai-je .

- **Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Bella **, me dit Rosalie .

- **Tu ..tu es sûre ? Je pensais que ..**

**- Evidemment qu'elle l'est !** rigola Jasper . **On est tous content de te revoir !**

**- Tous ... mais ... où est-il ? Où est Edward ?**

**- Il est ... **, commença Emmett .

- **Je suis là **, dit-il juste derrière moi .

Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds . Je le sentais derrière moi . Son parfum m'envahit . Je mourrai d'envie de me retourner mais n'allait-il pas disparaitre ?

- **Pour combien de temps ?** demandai-je .

- **Autant de temps que tu voudras.**

**- Alors tu n'es pas prêt de partir .**

**- Tant mieux . C'est ce que je veux .**

**- J'ai du mal à croire que tu es bien là **, dis-je toujours dos à lui .

- **Je te le jure , Bella .**

**- Ne vas-tu pas disparaître ?**

**- Plus jamais .**

**- Les choses ont peut-être changées .**

**- C'est pas grave. J'assumerai .**

**- J'ai peur de me retourner ...**

**- Je suis là** , répéta-t-il.

-** Edward ... **, murmurai-je en me retournant .

Il me prit dans ses bras . Et à ce moment- là , je compris que j'étais entière . Il était mon coeur et sans lui , il m'était impossible d'aller bien . Tout comme Sam était mon corps et Jacob , mon âme . Penser à Sam m'electrisa . Je m'écartai d'Edward . Il comprit à mon visage que malgré le fait que je l'aimais , je ne pouvais lui pardonner .

- **Je suis désolée **, murmurai-je . **Pas maintenant .**

**- Je comprend **, me dit-il de son ténor si doux .** Je prendrai seulement ce que tu voudra bien me donner . Je n'attends rien de toi . Ne t'inquiètes pas ...**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée , Sam et Jacob venaient de défoncer la porte d'entrée des Cullen . Je sentais que le autres restaient en loup dehors . Jacob comme à son habitude restait souriant mais Sam était furieux .

- **Bella ! Viens ici tout de suite **, m'ordonna Sam et comme d'habitude cette attraction ente lui et moi fesait que je lui obéissais immédiatement .

- **Je suis désolé ... il fallait que je sache ... **commençai-je sachant très bien qu'il le prendrai mal .

- **Tais-toi Bella **, me coupa-t-il fou de rage . **Ils reviennent et toi tu cours dans leur bras ! Et nous Bella ?** me demanda-t-il vraiment bléssé .

-** Je suis désolé Sam ... **le regardai-je droit dans les yeux , **s'il te plait ... **continuai-je en le prenant dans mes bras .

- **Allez c'est bon Sam , on l'a récupéré ! Viens on se casse **, dit tranquillement Jake .

- **Ok !** dit il en me gardant dans ses bras . **Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Aucun de vous !** ordonna Sam .

- **Seulement si Bella le souhaite ,** dit Edward en me regardant .

**- C'est ce que je souhaite , **lui répondis-je alors que Sam souriait triomphalement .

**- Comme tu veux , Bella . Mais on ne repartira plus . Bella , c'est promis , on reste , **me dit Edward sincèrement .

**- Bien , je ... je dois y aller . Je ... je suis contente de vous revoir **, leur dis-je à tous .

- **Mais Bella ... **commença Alice .

- **Alice , je suis désolée , j'ai besoin de temps .**

Sur ce , je m'en allai .Les loups partirent de leur coté mais Sam et Jake montèrent avec moi . Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus lontemps et je pleurais dans la camionette . On me dirigea directement chez moi , abandonnant ceux qui m'avaient abandonnés il y a peu de temps .


	12. Chapitre 11

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews :**

mmev : merci pour tes coms à chaques fois , ça me fait super plaisir surtout que tu as très bien compris le concept de la fic . Je sais que je suis beaucoup en retard en ce moment mais je vais me rattrapper pendant les vacances .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : CRISE **

* * *

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin , mon état ne s'était pas tellement amélioré . Tel un zombie , je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour y prendre ma douche . Aujourd'hui , j'avais cours . Pourtant je devais à tout prix voir Sam . Je m'arrêtai net au milieu de ma chambre . Mon cerveau était tellement en ébullition que j'en avais mal au crane . Soudain , je prenais une décison que je n'aurais jamais oser prendre à Phoenix . Je décidai de sécher les cours . J'essayai d'agir le plus naturellement possible mais je n'eus pas besoin de vraiment mentir car Charlie était déjà parti . J'ouvris l'armoire pour y prendre quelque chose mais je m'aperçus que j'étais trop stréssée pour manger quoi que ce soit . En fermant l'armoire , je vis un mot accroché sur le frigo . Un mot de Charlie expliquant qu'on devrait parler ce soir . Comme si je n'étais pas assez stréssée . Je pris mes clés et me dirigeai vers ma voiture . Je filai directement à la Push . A la frontière , tout les loups m'attendaient , ils avaient dû m'entendre . Je dscendais de ma voiture en trébuchant et fonçai jusqu'à Sam pour le prendre dans mes bras .

- **Sam** , dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux . **Je suis désolée **.

- **Je sais Bella **, murmura-t-il froidement .

-** Sam ?** l'interrogeai-je , inquiète de sa froideur .

- **Quoi ?** répondit-il toujours aussi froid .

Il me tenait dans ses bras mais pas comme d'habitude . Il était distant , raide .

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** lui demandai-je .

**- A toi de nous le dire Bella . Alors ? Ca y est ? Tu es contente ...** cingla-t-il .

- **Euh pas tellement ... **, murmurai-je dans ses bras puissants qui se resserraient à mesure de sa colère . Je commençai à étouffer .

Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude qu'il me parle comme ça .

- **Alors tu vas retourner avec ces sangsues ? Avec eux ? Avec Lui ?**

- **Quoi ? Mais ... non ...**, haletai-je .

-** Sam ! Laches-la ! Elle étouffe ! **s'écria Jacob .

Sam me lacha mais ne perdit pas sa colère pour autant .

- **Comment tu peux m.. nous faire ça !** s'exclama Sam .

- **Mais comment tu peux toi me dire ça ? Je n'ai jamais dit que ... TU AS EMILY !** m'énervai-je , pleurant de plus belle .

- **ET TOI TU AS EDWARD !** hurla-t-il .

**- Non ! Tu ... tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je retournais avec eux .**

- **CA SE LIT SUR TON VISAGE ! TU L'AIMES !** cria-t-il .

- **Sam , calmes-toi **, commença Jake .

Sam me regarda droit dans les yeux et j'y lisait tellement de tristesse que je m'en voulait . Je m'en voulait de lui faire ça . Je m'en voulait d'aimer Edward . Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement . Pourtant Sam était tout aussi important pour moi . Peut être même plus .

- **Sam **, commençai-je

- **Non . Non , Bella **, lacha-t-il en s'en allant .

- **SAM !**

- **Bella , laisse-le** , me rattrapa Jake . **Laisse-le se calmer . Ecoute , je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais je connais mon frère et là il est jaloux . Et surtout , blessé .**

- **Mais ... et toi ? Tu m'en veux ?** lui dis-je hésitante .

- **Non . Tu es ma Bellissima , ma petite soeur . Et je savais qu'il reviendrait . Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide . C'est tout .**

- **Jacob ... merci .**

- **Derien ma Belle .**

- **Que fait-on maintenant ?** lui dit Seth en baillant .

- **Bon , en tant que Bêta , j'ordonne que tout le monde rentre à la maison exceptés Leah et Seth qui prendront leur premier quart d'heure de surveillance .**

- **Si ça ne te dérange pas , j'aimerais remplacer Seth **, demanda Paul .** Seth dors debout et j'ai envie de courir . En plus , ça sent un peu trop la sangsue par ici , si tu veux mon ...**

Jake l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua contre un arbre .

- **Un mot de plus et je te fais la peau !**

- **Mais .. elle leur a presque sauté au cou ! Elle est censée être notre Elue !** s'expliqua Paul .

- **Tu n'as donc rien écouté ? Billy a bien dit que L'Elue est , et sera toujours , partagée entre les deux especes ! Alors excuses-toi !**

- **...**

**- MAINTENANT !**

- **Pardon Bella , je suis désolé , vraiment** , me dit-il sincèrement .

- **C'est pas grave **, répondis-je .

-** Okay , commence ta surveillance ! Les autres , rentrez ! Et surtout si vous voyez Sam , laissez-le .**

Tout les Quileutes -ou presque- me dirent aurevoir et Jacob m'emmena avec lui chez les Blacks .

- **Jake , attends . Je n'ai pas envie de LA voir .**

- **Ne t'en fais pas , elle n'est pas encore rentrée .**

- **Oui , mais Charlie doit m'attendre . Tu crois pas que je devrais y aller ?**

Jacob réfléchit . Il me regarda droit dans les yeux .

-** Ecoute Bella , je veux bien que tu t'en ailles si tu me promets de revenir . On a besoin de toi ici .**

-** B...bien sûr .**

- **Alors vas-y , je vais appeler quelqu'un pour aller avec toi .**

- **Inutile , lacha Leah , je suis là .**

- **Tu n'étais pas en ronde ?** s'étonna Jake .

**- Jared a voulu me remplacer , il veut parler avec Paul **, dit-elle en me fixant .

- **Ah d'accord ..**

-** Je la raccompagne** , dit-elle toujours en me fixant .

- **Bien , à demain Bella **, me dit Jake en m'embrassant sur la joue .

- **A ... à demain .. Jake** , répondis-je pas trés sûre de vouloir rester avec Leah .

Nous montions dans ma camionnette dans le plus grand silence . Je démarrai tandis que Leah était droite comme une statue . Nous nous éloignions peu à peu de Jake quand d'un coup , me faisant sursauter par la même occasion , elle s'écria :

- **Non mais vraiment Bella ?**

- **Quoi ?** sursautai-je .

- **Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Je pensais qu'on étaient amies !**

**- Mais de quoi tu ...**

- **Je sais que tu les a connus avant nous mais c'est NOUS qui t'avons recueilli ...**

**- Leah ...**

**- C'est NOUS qui t'avons aidé à retrouver le sourire ...**

**- Leah ... **, insistai-je .

-** Tu es NOTRE Elue des Loups !**

**- LEAH !**

**- QUOI ?**

**- On est amies non ?**

**- C'est ce que je suis effectivement en train de me demander ! Ce ne serait pas plutôt _Alice _**, dit-elle en crachant presque ,_** ta meilleure amie ?**_

- **Quoi ? Non ! Enfin si .. mais pas comme toi !**

**- Tu n'en ai même pas sûre !** s'écria-t-elle , furieuse . **Elle est plus importante que moi !**

-** Leah ... Je t'assure que , jamais , je n'ai pensé une seule seconde qu'elle était plus importante que toi ! Tu est ma soeur !**

**- Ouais , c'est ca , bien sûr ...**

Je me garai dans l'allée menant à chez moi . Nous nous regardions pendant quelques secondes furieuses , puis éclations de rire . Leah et moi ne savions pas nous disputer , ni rester sérieuses .

- **Oh désolé Bella , je sais pas ce qui m'as pris , j'aurais dû te faire confiance **, m'expliqua Leah à bout de souffle .

- **C'est pas grave , je comprends . Mais sache que tu seras toujours ma soeur , quoi qu'il se passe . Toi , Sam , Jacob et tout les loups , vous serez toujours ma famille .**

**- Oui , je le sais , mais j'étais un peu jalouse . Et je crois que Sam aussi .**

**- Hum ... Malheureusement , oui . La Push me manque , je passe mon temps à faire l'aller-retour entre chez moi et là-bas . Finalement , je n'aurais pas eu beaucoup d'entrainement ces jours-ci** , réfléchissai-je à voix haute .

- **C'est vrai . A chaque fois que tu viens , tu dois repartir à cause d'un problème . Tu sais **, hésita-t-elle , **je pense qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour l'instant à la Push , alors je peux rester avec toi cette aprés-midi si tu veux ?**

- **Oh , c'est vrai ? J'adorerais ! On pourrait peut être s'entraîner ?**

**- S'entraîner ?** s'étonna-t-elle .** Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on s'amuse ?**

**- En fait j'aimerais prouver à Sam que je l'écoute . Que je saurais me défendre contre un vampire ... un mauvais vampire je veux dire ...**

**- Tu es amoureuse de Sam .. non ? **me demanda-t-elle prudente .

- **Je sens au plus profond de moi que j'appartiens à Sam , que mon corps lui appartient** , tentai-je d'expliquer .** Je me sens irrésistiblement attirée par lui . Mais ...**

**- Mais il y a Edward **, finit Leah .

- **Si il n'avait pas été Là , je pense que je n'aurais pas eu de doute . J'aime Edward . Sam a raison . Mon coeur appartient à Edward . Et pourtant ... j'ai l'impression d'aimer encore plus Sam .**

**- Et Jake dans tout ça ?**

**- Jake ?**

**- Ben oui , tu es amoureuse de lui aussi non ?**

**- Non ! Ha haha **, rigolai-je . **Jake , c'est comme mon frère ! Il est ma conscience , mon âme , je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui non plus !**

**- Oulà , c'est compliqué tout ça .. **, murmura-t-elle .

- **Je te le fais pas dire **, rigolai-je .

- **Tu es divisée en trois . C'est encore pire que la première Elue ...**

**- Je ne suis pas divisée en trois , je suis divisée en beaucoup plus de parties que ça ! Il y a toi , Sam , Edward , Jake , tout les Quileutes et tout les Cullen !**

**- Et tu arrive à savoir où on est ? Tous ?**

**- Pas les Cullen . Mais pour ce qui est des Loups , oui , presque tous .**

**- Presque ?**

**- Ceux dont je me suis pas attirée , je ne les vois pas .**

**- Ahhhh ..**

**- Et oui ...**

**- Allez ! Et si on allait s'entrainer trés chère ?** me dit-elle d'un ton pompeux .

- **Je vous suis Milady **, lui répondis- je en prenant sa main .

Nous nous dirigions vers mon jardin , dans un coin isolé et à la vue de personne , quand je m'aperçus que Leah enlevait diverses couches de vêtements .

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Ben si on s'entraine , il va falloir que je me transforme donc ...**

**-Et tu es obligée de faire devant moi ?** lui dis-je en rougissant.

-**Oh Bella ... Bon , retournes-toi**

**-D'accord **, repondis-je en m'empressant de ma retourner

Je l'entendis enlever le reste de ses habits et se tranformer avec l'habitude "crac" sonore .

-**C'est bon ?**

**- ...**

**-Leah ?**

Je sentis un museau me pousser gentillement le dos. Leah me regardait l'air de me dire "Bella , je ne peux pas te repondre ". Je rigolai , me reprenai et lui dit :

-**Allez , commençons . Je suis prête , tu peux me sauter dessus **, dis-je en rigolant .

Leah me regarda , fonça puis passa à travers moi puis elle se retourna et recommença .

-** Bien **, dis-je légèrement fatiguée . **Mon pouvoir est toujours là . Essayons de recommencer mais par surprise maintenant . Je vais me retourner et , quand tu le sens , tu fonces .**

Leah hocha la tête et je me retournais . J'attendis quelques secondes , maitrisant mon bouclier du mieux que je pouvais . Je vis Leah me traverser et quand elle atterit sur le sol , mon bouclier s'effondra complètement . Je m'écroulai sur le sol . Epuisée .

- **Ouhh .. On arrête un peu ? Je me sens pas trés bien **, dis-je , un sourire léger sur les lèvres .

Toute l'aprés-midi , Leah et moi nous entrainions d'arrache-pied. On s'entrainait , puis on arrêtai à cause de ma fatigue constante , mais on s'amusait beaucoup aussi. J'aimais ce pouvoir mais même si je sentais que je pouvais en être sûre à 100 pourcents , j'en avais peur . Il me fatiguait toujours beaucoup et parfois , il lachait quand j'étais trop fatiguée . Et c'était cela qui me faisait peur .

En fin de soirée , complètement epuisées , nous rentrions et j'invitais Leah à manger à la maison mais elle refusa poliment . la Push l'apellait apparament. Nous nous dîmes aurevoir et je rentrais chez moi. Charlie était déja rentré . Je me rapellais soudainement que j'avais séché les cours aujourd'hui . Je me sentais beaucoup moins joyeuse d'un coup .

-**Bonjour Bell's **, me dit-il joyeusement .

-**Bonjour Papa **, couinai- je .

-**Tu as passé une bonne journée ? C'était bien les cours ?**

-**Euh ... je sais pas trop .**

**-Ca va Bell's ? Tu es toute rouge ?**

**-Oh Papa , je suis desolée , j'étais pas en état d'aller en cours alors Leah est venue me réconforter et j'ai passé la majeure partie de la jourée dans le jardin avec elle , je n'aime pas trop sécher mais ...** ,débitai-je rapidement .

-**Bell's! Bell's! C'est pas grave !** me coupa-t-il . **C'est pas parce que , pour une fois tu séches les cours que je vais me mettre en colère . Même si ça ne me fait pas tellement plaisir ..**

**-Je suis désolée !**

**-Ce n'est pas grave ... Non , ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler .**

**-Tu savais que je n'étais pas en cours ?**

**-Les nouvelles vont vite à Forks . Enfin , peu importe . Bell's, tu n'aurais pas du aller voir les Cullen hier.**

**-Ah!... **,repondis-je à court de mots.

-**Comment ça c'est du passé ? **s'inquiéta -t-il .

-**Bah ... je sais pas trop** , dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-**Bell's ?**

**-Je ... je sais plus quoi faire .. **, répondis-je en larmes . **J'aime Edward , j'aime Sam , j'aime la Push ...**

**-Je suis là , Bell's ... Je suis la ...**

-**J'ai besoin de temps , je crois , maintenant c'est la Push ma famille ... enfin ... j'aime toujours les Cullen mais ...**

**-J'ai compris Bell's , ne t'inquiètes pas .**

**-D'accord.**

**-On mange ?**

**-Tu as cuisiné?** m'étonnai-je

-**Oh non ... mais si tu veux , on peux commender une pizza ?**

**- Bah ... pourquoi pas **, dis -je moitié-rigolant , moitié-pleurant .

Nous mangions dés que la pizza fut arrivée car nous étions affamés . une fois fini , je montai lourdement les escaliers en disant bonne nuit à mon père .Mais une fois arrivée dans ma chambre , je dus me retenir de crier . Je n'étais pas seul . Sam était contre l'appui de la fenetre .

-**Sam ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ?** demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

-**Je ...**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase .Je me sentis tirée par la taille et plaquée contre mon matelas .Sam m'embrassait sans meme prendre le temps de respirer .Je me sentais tellement bien . Retrouver Sam avait toujours été agréable mais à ce moment je ne pensais qu'à lui , à ses caresses , à ses baisers et à rien d'autre.

-**Sam , je suis désolée **, chuchotai-je .

-**Moi aussi .**

**-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

**-Je m'excuses de t'avoir fait du mal tout à l'heure. Je m'excuses d'avoir douté de toi .Et je m'excuses de t'avoir suivie toute la journée .**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Voilà , tu ne m'entendra plus jamais m'excuser autant .**

**-Et si on en revenait au moment où tu disais que tu m'avais suivie ?**

**-Il fallait que je sois près de toi . Et j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit . J'ai compris ce que tu ressens .**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui**, dit -il en me serrant un peu plus .**Et je sais que je suis plus fort que lui . Il suffit que je te touche pour que tu m'appartiennes entièrement . Il n'as aucune chance. N'est-ce pas _Bella_ ?**

Ses main se déplacèrent lentement sur mon corps . Je commençait à avoir vraiment chaud . Il m'embrassa langoureusement , histoire d'appuyer ses paroles .

-**Sam ,... pas ici ...**

**-D'accord , mais à charge de revanche**, dit-il en souriant .

-**Si tu trouves un endroit adequat ...**

**- Une condition? **s'étonna-t-il .

- **Plutôt du chantage **, dis- je en rigolant .

Il me fis passer au dessus de lui, me fesant perdre tout mes moyens par la meme occasion . Je ne pouvais pas lui resister quand il faisait ça .

-**Crois moi sur parole ,Love , jamais tu n'auras de point de pression sur moi **,susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille. **Tu m'appartiens ,que tu le veuilles ou non . Tu n'as aucune chance .. hum ?**

-**Oui ...oui .**

**-Dis le .**

**-Je... je t'appartiens .**

**-Pour toujours** , ajouta-t-il .

-**Pour toujours ...**

**-Bien **, dit-il en s'emparant de ma bouche .

La fin de la nuit se deroula dans le plus grand silence . J'étais tellement bien en présence de Sam que cette nuit eut l'air de durer cinq petites minutes .


	13. Chapitre 12

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilght appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews : **

mmev : et oui si ça serait facile tout le monde pourrait être l'élue loll ! Et notre Sam était déjà pas partageur mais alors là , je la plains notre Bella .

oliveronica cullen massen : bienvenue , je suis contente qu'elle te plaise .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : LA CABANE**

* * *

Sam me quitta le lendemain matin aprés avoir passé la nuit avec moi . Il n'avait pas dormi , contrairement à moi qui m'était assoupie comme une masse . Je me préparai à passer une journée banale de cours , sans loups , sans vampires . En m'habillant , je me demandais si il existait une fille aussi bizarre que moi au monde . Je descendais les escaliers , pensive . Il y avait Lixiao mais quand on pensait à ce qu'il lui était arrivé ... J'en frissonait . Ca ne finirait pas comme ça pour moi . J'étais plus forte . Et il y avait Sam et Edward . Et Jacob . Et tout les Quileutes , et les Cullen . J'étais bien entourée . Alors qu'ils venaient ces nomades , je les attendaient .

- **Bell's ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Hein ?**

J'étais en position de défense , celle que Sam m'avait apprise , les poings levés devant mon visage , les jambes écartées .

-** Ah .. , c'est une nouvelle technique pour forcer le café à se faire tout seul **, expliquai-je en rigolant . **Mais visiblement , ça ne marche pas .**

**- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur **, remarqua-t-il .

- **Oui , j'ai envie de voir Angela **, souriai-je .

Mon père me sourit et s'assit à table pour déjeuner . Etant donné l'heure , je décidai de filer .

-** Bon , j'y vais , à ce soir Papa , je t'aime .**

**- Euh ... moi aussi je t'aime .**

Aller en cours occupa la majeure partie de ma semaine . Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Edward . Savoir qu'il était là me perturbait . Il n'était pas revenu , comme promis . Je pouvais pleinement profiter de la Push et de Sam . Depuis notre première fois ensemble , dès que nous étions seuls et isolés , nos corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher .

Le week-end , nous avions convenu de nous donner rendez-vous dans une cabane isolée appartenant la famille des Black . Seul Sam y allait . Nous pensions que cela valait mieux que de nous faire attraper n'importe où , puisque nous ne pouvions pas nous en empêcher malgré le retour d'Edward .

Je pris la route en direction de la forêt . J'étais légèrement anxieuse et donc j'étais partie une heure en avance pour pouvoir m'imprégner de l'endroit afin de m'y sentir à l'aise . Une fois arrivée , je pris la clé cachée sous une pierre près du porche et je rentrais dans la petite maison . Elle était trés chaleureuse et je compris tout de suite pourquoi Sam aimait s'y retrouver . Ayant beaucoup d'avance , je décidais de visiter . Lors de ma visite , j'avais trouvé la salle de bain et l'idée de prendre une douche s'imposa à moi .

D'un coup à travers le jet d'eau chaude , j'entendis frapper à la porte . Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir fermée à clé . Vu l'insistance de la personne , j'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et me rendis jusqu'à l'entrée où j'ouvris la porte . Et là , devant moi , se tenait Sam , torse nu , avec des yeux remplis de désir . Il me recula d'un coup sec . Il ferma la porte avec son pied et je me retrouvais coincée entre lui et la porte . Mon corps réagit tout de suite et frissonait .

- **Pourquoi as-tu fermé à clé ?** me demanda Sam brusquement .

- **Je n'ai pas fait attention , désolée **, lui répondis-je doucement .

-** Et ça t'arrive souvent d'ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue ? Et de surcroit dans une maison inconnue au milieu des bois ?** me questionna-t-il froidement .

- **Heu ... non ... je voulais me dépécher d'ouvrir ... **murmurai-je .

- **Ecoutes moi bien **, m'ordonna-t-il .** Personne , et je dis bien PERSONNE n'a le droit de voir ton corps à part moi ! Est-ce clair ?**

**- ...**

- **Réponds-moi !** me dit-il tout en me caressant le haut de ma poitrine à la limite de la serviette .

- **Mais ... **tentai-je de lui expliquer .

- **Pas de mais !** me coupa-t-il , tout en continuant sa douce torture .** Personne, dis-le !**

- **Ed ... Edward ...**

**- Humpff ! ouais ... personne à part ... lui !** cracha-t-il avec dégout .

- **Oui , je te le promets , personne ne me touche à part toi** , roucoulai-je . **Même lui n'ose rien me faire de peur de me faire du mal .**

**- Tant mieux , ton corps m'appartient **, me dit-il tout en picorant le cou par de doux baiser .

- **Oui ...** murmurai-je , commençant à me déconnecter de la réalité .

- **Dis-le ! Dis-moi qui appartient ton corps ?**

**- A toi , rien qu'à toi **, répondis-je alors que mon corps s'embrasait sous ses baisers .

La serviette fut arrachée sauvagement de mon corps et je me retrouvais entièrement nue devant lui . Il me dévora des yeux et se jetta férocement sur mes lèvres . Le baiser devenait trés vite brutal et sauvage mais avec Sam j'adorais ça . Il ne prenait jamais de gants avec moi et ça n'en était que meilleur . Au bout de quelques minutes , Sam mit fin au baiser et je gémis de frustation .

- **Suis-moi ! As-tu pris ta journée comme je te l'avais demandé ?** me questionna-t-il tout en avançant vers la chambre .

- **Oui mais cela n'a pas été simple avec lui **, lui répondis-je .

Bien sur Sam compris de suite de qui je parlais , vu que nous avions décidé d'eviter au maximum de dire les prénoms de nos amoureux respectifs .

-** Bien ! De toute façon , il ne peut venir ici , nous sommes sur le territoire Quileute . La frontière est assez éloignée pour ne pas être surpris . Quant à elle , elle ne connait pas cet endroit .**

**- Oui , je comprend . Nous serons tranquilles mais j'ai toujours peur** , me lamentai-je .

- **Et ton père ?**

**- Lui ? Une fois que je lui ai dit que j'allais à la Push te rejoindre , il m'a dit " passes le bonjour à Sam , à ce soir " . Tant que je ne suis pas avec Lui ou que je ne parle pas de Lui , tout va bien .**

**- Il ne l'apprécie toujours pas ?**

**- Depuis qu'il m'a abondonnée , il ne lui fais plus confiance ... il ne me comprend pas **, murmurai-je .

-** Moi non plus **, souffla-t-il pour lui-même croyant que je ne l'avais pas entendu .

Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre Edward avait mon coeur et ce depuis le premier regard . Personne ne pourrait prendre cette place à part lui . Il est mon coeur , tout comme Sam est mon corps et Jacob , mon âme . Me sentir ainsi divisée en trois , je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer , élue ou pas . Me sortant de mes reflexions , je remarquais que Sam continuait d'avancer tout en me couvrant de baiser . Il m'attira vers le lit pressé de ne faire qu'un avec moi .

- **Allonges-toi !** m'ordonna-t-il .

J'aimais ce côté dominant chez Sam , son côté alpha ressortait beaucoup durant nos moments intimes mais cela m'excitait encore plus . Je fermais les yeux anticipant l'extase qu'allait me faire vivre mon amant .

- **Ouvres les yeux , Isabella !** me dit-il de sa voix si dure mais si sexy .

-** Hummm...**

**- Je veux que tu vois ce que je vais te faire , Love .**

**- Hummm ... **soufflai-je pendant qu'il suçait la peau de mon cou sans y laisser de marques .

- **Je vais te faire mienne Isabella **, susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille .

-** Ho oui ! **criai-je un peu trop fort au moment où il prit mon sein en bouche .

- **Mais tu n'as pas été trés gentille **, me reprocha-t-il . **Ouvrir alors que tu ne savais pas qui était la porte alors que tu étais si peu vêtue . Tsss tsss , je dois te punir pour ça **, ronronna-t-il d'impatience .

Pendant qu'il me parlait , il continuait sa torture sur mes seins . Chacun à leur tour , il les suçota , les mordilla pendant que sa main s'occupait de l'autre . Ca devenait trés difficile de rester lucide . J'avais l'impression que ses mains étaient partout . Sa langue tournoyait autour de mes tétons me faisant me cabrer .

- **Alors , pour avoir oser ouvrir la porte si peu vêtue , je te ferais languir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre et même là tu attendras , est-ce clair ?**

**- Hummmm ... **répondis-je complètement en extase .

-** Réponds Isabella où je m'arrêtes maintenant !**

**- Oui Oui ! J'attendrai que tu m'y autorise . Et plus jamais j'ouvrirais la porte en serviette .**

**- Bien , bonne fille ! **dit-il fier de son effet sur moi .

Il commença par descendre vers mon nombril tout en me léchant et sa langue s'amusa à faire des cercles imaginaires sur ma peau pendant ce parcours . Comme la première fois et toutes les autres , Sam voulait me marquer . Il me suçota la peau au creux de mon aine étant sûr que personne ne verrait la marque à part lui . Cette marque prouvait que seul lui avait été dans les endroits les plus intimes de mon corps . A sa façon , il me prouvais que j'étais sienne . D'ailleurs , il me fit la remarque .

- **Ton corps est mien à présent , Love **, me dit-il trés sérieusement .** Il n'y a que moi qu'y puisse de marquer cette endroit et rien que de le voir , ça te rend encore plus excitante . Tu es ma tentation **, s'excita-t-il en remontant doucement vers mon visage .

Il me donna un baiser fougueux comme son habitude . Il redescendit vers mon antre en parsemant ma peau de baiser mouillés . Arrivé au niveau de mes lèvres intimes , il me donna un coup de langue qui me fit gémir d'anticipation . Mon paquet de nerf était gonflé mais Sam s'évertuait à tourner autour sans vraiment l'approcher . Au bout d'un moment , je tremblais tellement d'impatience que je compris qu'il voulait que je le supplie .

- **Sam ... s'il te plait ... **implorai-je .

- **Oui , Love ?**

**- Prends-moi ... je t'en supplie ... prends-moi mon loup **, le suppliai-je .

Enfilant un préservatif la hâte , il me pénétra d'un coup sec . Il fit de long va et viens langoureux en prenant son temps toujours dans l'espoir de me faire languir . Mais le sentir de me remplir comme ça était jouissif . Je gémissais accompagnant ses coups butoirs au fond de mon antre . Pendant qu'il me martelait , une de ses mains continuait de pincer mes mamelons chacun leur tour . Une fois qu'il vit que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps , il pinça mon clitoris . J'explosais ma libération en même temps que lui et nous hurlions nos prénoms dans l'extase du moment .

Dans la journée , nous avions fait l'amour alternant des moments sauvage et des moments de douceur . Nous nous arrêtions que pour manger ou boire , pendant ce temps , nous profitions pour discuter de tout et de rien . C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Sam , c'était que nous étions jamais mal à l'aise . A un moment , Sam decida qu'une bonne douche , nous ferait du bien . Cette douche se fit relaxante et trés sensuelle . Sam remit son boxer et moi j'enfilait une de ses chemises restée à la cabane pour lui . A ce moment là , on tabourina à la porte .

- **Zut ! C'est la meute **, s'exclama-t-il . **Ils ont du nous sentir pendant leur patrouille .**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire **, paniquai-je légèrement .

- **Que veux-tu faire , ils savent que tu es ici . Merde ! La cabane sent le sexe à plein nez **, s'énerva-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte .

- **Sam ?**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien **, me rassura-t-il en ouvrant la porte sur Jake et Seth .

-** Salut les gars **, dit simplement Sam en les laissant rentrer .

- **Salut Sam , Bella **, répondis Jake tout en nous regardant tour à tour et en regardant nos tenues , la conclusion ne se fit pas attendre .

- **Jake ... **essayai-je de lui expliquer avant qu'il ne parte en vrille ... mais trop tard .

- **Nom d'un chien ! Que faites vous dans cette tenue ? En fait non , ne me dites rien , je sais trés bien ce qu'on fait quand on est dans cette tenue ! Merde **, continua-t-il d'argumenter pour lui-même .

- **Jacob , Seth , ce que Bella et moi fesons en privé ne regarde que nous **, dit calmement Sam en m'attirant sur ses genoux .

- **Merde ! T'as pensé à Emily et toi ! Edward ? **continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux paroles de Sam .

- **Jacob , je te répète que ça ne te concerne en rien **, dit toujours aussi calmement Sam pendant que moi , je me cachais dans le torse de mon amant , attendant que les choses se calment .

- **Mais merde Sam , c'est Bella . B-EL-LA **, articula-t-il pour être sûr d'être compris .

- **Je sais . Nous en parlerons plus tard . Bella doit rentrer et j'aimerais lui parler en privé s'il te plait **, plaida-t-il en regardant vers son frère .

Jake me regarda et hocha la tête positivement . Tout en sortant , il continua de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles . Seth qui jusqu'à présent n'avait rien dit ou fait , nous souriait et suivit Jake dehors . Une fois seuls , Sam me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter , qu'il allait parler à Jake et que tout s'arrangerait . Je me dirigeais vers la chambre pour me rhabiller . Dés que je fus prête , Sam me donna un baiser tendre et rempli de promesses . Je repris ma camionette et rentrais chez moi . Vu l'heure tardive , Charlie devait déjà dormir . C'était ce que je fis dés que je touchais mon lit sans avoir au moins eu une pensée pour Edward .

* * *

**POURQUOI ?**

**POV DAMON**

* * *

- **Je suis désolé , Stéphane , mais j'ai besoin de toi mon ami** , chuchotai-je prés de son cou .

Si je devais le transformer à tout prix , c'était parce que mon instinct me disait de le faire . Il me disait que j'aurais besoin de lui pour LA retrouver . Depuis la première fois où j'avais vu Bella , me pensées n'avaient été plus que pour elle . La première fois , c'était à Phoenix , au lycée . Et depuis , je ne l'avais plus lachée . Car elle et moi , on étais fait l'un pour l'autre . J'étais resté dans l'ombre , la surveillant de prés , dans l'espoir que , peut-être , un jour , elle me remarquerait . Mais jamais, elle ne l'avait fait . Je connaissais tout d'elle , son parfum , ses habitudes , son emploi du temps , et même ses amis . Sa vie , je la connaissais par coeur .

**- D...Damon , **tenta-t-il de parler .

**- Chut ... , **sussurai-je . **Bientôt , nous la retrouverons .**

Ca , je le savais , j'en étais profondément certain . J'avais tenté de lui parler , plus d'une fois , mais je n'avais eu qu'un " Bonjour" ou un hochement de tête . Je voulais plus que ça . Je voulais la posséder . Mais on me l'avait prise . Le jour où j'avais enfin décidé de me lancer , de lui dire . J'étais venu jusqu'à chez elle et pour une fois , j'y étais allé à découvert . Sans espionner . Et quand j'avais toqué à la porte , personne n'avais répondu , lorsque j'avais essayé de la retrouver au lycée le lendemain , elle n'étais pas là non plus . J'avais fait mes recherches et j'avais appris , qu'elle était partie . J'avais été dans une colère noire , j'aurais pu tuer , et pourtant , à ce moment-là , c'était moi qui avait été tué . Par une créature des plus magnifiques de cette planète . Elle aurait peut-être même pu égaler Bella en beauté . Une rousse sauvage , sans interêt , qui m'avait transformé en quelque chose de plus fort , qui me permettrai de récupérer Bella .

-** HAAAAAAAAAAAA** , hurla Stéphane alors que la douleur commençait .

-** Je suis désolé , mais tu es mon meilleur ami , et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance . Je sais que je peux compter sur toi .**

Lors de ma transformation , je n'avais pas crié , comprenant que grâce à ça , je pourrais être plus fort . Et qui pourrait m'empêcher de la prendre avec ma force désormais ? Etant devenu vampire , j'avais fait tout pour retrouver sa trace et j'avais réussi . Elle était à Forks . Trop facile . Seulement , il existait un problème . Cette rouquine me prenait la tête avec ses sentiments . N'avait-elle pas compris que je ne l'aimais pas ? J'avais du la tuer . Simple formalité . Et c'était là que j'avais pensé à Stéphane . Nous étions amis depuis l'enfance et il me comprenait mieux que personne . De plus , avec le cadeau que je lui faisais , il ne pourrait que me remercier .

-** Damon , qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** me demanda un Stéphane changé , aprés trois jours d'incompréhension totale .

Je lui expliquais tout , sans rien ommettre . Et comme je l'avais prévu , il me suivit sans rien dire . Nous étions parti vers Forks dés que Stéphane s'était nourri . J'avais hâte de la voir . Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche , c'était qu'elle serait entouré de vampires . Le temps que je prépare mon départ , Bella s'était entiché d'un vampire . J'aurais aisément pu le tuer , enfin , jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il avait un clan de six vampires , ce qui compliquait la tache .

J'avis du attendre dans l'ombre , que ce _Edward _se tire . Et bien sûr , il le fit . Mais je n'avis vraiment pas de chance , car au moment où il la laissa et que je savourais l'instant où je pourrais la voler , arriva une chose énorme à l'odeur écoeurante . Un loup . J'eus peur . Non pas pour moi , mais pour cette chose immonde qui allait s'attaquer à Bella . Je me préparai à me jeter sur lui quand Stéphane m'interpella :

**- Attends , regardes .. **

Le loup s'assit devant elle , et il y eût comme un courant d'air . Quelque chose s'était passé . Bella s'évanouit et le loup se transforma en homme . Un homme dont le sang ne m'attirait absolument pas , il me repoussait même . Je sentais que mon espèce et la sienne étaient ennemies . Et c'était lui désormais qui possédait ma Bella . Mais je ne le laisserais pas faire . Car j'étais le Mal , et je l'observais depuis toujours , je la suivais depuis toujours , je l'aimais depuis toujours et je la voulais à jamais .


	14. Chapitre 13

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews** :

oliveronica cullen massen : Merci de nous suivre toujours , nous faisons de notre mieux pour continuer de l'écrire . Encore désolées pour le retard : Promis ! On va se rattraper ! :)

mmev : Eh oui ! Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il n'y aie aucun secret dans une meute :) De plus Seth est une vraie pipelette ! Et puis ce n'est pas que Bella considere Edward comme son petit ami , c'est juste qu'il a toujours fait parti d'elle , qu'elle le veuille ou non , son coeur lui appartient , elle est amoureuse de lui . Compliqué hein ? lol bonne fête à toi aussi , bien en retard :)

loberni : Bienvenue à toi ! Ce n'est que le commencement , le meilleur est à venir !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : ATTAQUE **

* * *

Les vacances approchaient à grands pas . Avec tout ce qui s'était passé , je n'avais même pas pensé aux cadeaux . Il faudrait que je pense à aller faire un tour avec Angela dans les magasins . Je me mis à chercher ardemment quel genre de cadeaux je pourrais acheter . Calmement je me levais , prenais le plus de temps possible sous la douche , histoire de me détendre . Quand je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner , je me rendis compte que nous étions dimanche et que mon père était dans la cuisine .

- **Bonjour Bell's** , me dit-il tranquillement .

- **Papa ?** m'étonnai-je .

-_** Bonjour papa ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi j'ai super bien dormi !**_ dit-il en m'imitant très mal d'ailleurs .

- **Désolée , mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici , un dimanche **, m'expliquai-je .

- **Je vis ici Bell's** , rigola-t-il .

-** Oui , mais habituellement , tu es soit à la pêche , soit au poste **, tentai-je encore de m'expliquer .

-** J'ai le droit d'avoir des jours des repos tu sais **, ironisa-t-il .

- **Ouais ...**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Ben ... c'est que j'avais prevu de sortir ... tu sais , la Push ...**

**- Et ?**

**- Mais si tu es là , je vais rester avec toi !**

**- Haa ... ,** comprit-il enfin . **C'est pas la peine . Bien que ta compagnie me soit agréable , j'ai vécu assez longtemps seul et je sais comment faire pour m'amuser seul **, me rassura-t-il .

- **Ha ouais ?** souriai-je . **Et que vas-tu faire donc ?** Il fit mine de réfléchir .

- **Il y a un match cet après-midi **, dit-il en me tirant la langue .

- **Bravo papa , c'est très mature ça **, dis-je en rigolant .

Il appuya ma remarque par un nouveau tirement de langue . Mon père se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire mais je le devançai pour y prendre des biscuits .

-** Voleuse **, s'amusa-t-il à me dire moqueur .** Tu as l'air de bonne humeur , dis donc ? Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? **arqua-t-il un sourcil dans ma direction .

- **Toi aussi , tu es de bonne humeur ! Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?** répétai-je le même geste que lui , éludant par la même occasion sa question .

- **Je garde mon secret et tu gardes le tien , ça marche ?** dit-il en levant sa main .

- **Ca marche !** m'exclamai-je joyeuse .

Je claquai ma main contre la sienne et il se remit à fouiller l'armoire . Je m'assis et commençais mon déjeuner en regardant mon père mettre le désordre dans l'armoire .

- **Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?** demandai-je curieuse .

-** Du ... du café **, haleta-t-il . **Ha flûte ! Il n'y en a plus** , sourit-il .

-** Tu veux que j'ailles t'en chercher ?**

**- Non , je vais y aller . Ca me fera une activité de plus **, rit-il .

- **Comme tu veux . Mais quand tu reviendras , je serais sûrement partie ...**

**- Okay , dans ce cas , à ce soir Bell's !**

**- A ce soir Papa , je t'aime !** m'écriai-je .

- **Moi aussi **, s'écria-t-il en s'en allant .

Une fois mon père parti , la maison parût bien silencieuse . Je décidai d'allumer la télé le temps de manger pour alimenter le son de la pièce . Je zappai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte , m'arrêtant quelques secondes sur ce qui m'interressaient le plus . Une chaine , en particulier retint mon attention . Ca devait etre la fin du film fantastique quelconque . Un vampire était penché sur une jeune fille à la peau blanche . Quelques minutes plus tard , elle se leva , identique à lui . Aussitôt , je pensais aux Cullens . Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Edward . Il commençait à me manquer . Savoir qu'il était là , à Forks , tout prés , et ne pas pouvoir lui parler , je trouvais ça stupide . Ni une , ni deux , je prenai mon téléphone , composai le numéro d'Edward . On décrocha presque aussitôt .

- "**Bella ?** me dit un Edward paniqué . **Ca va ?**

- **Euh ... oui **, répondis-je vérifiant par la même occasion . **Je voulais juste te dire que ...**

**- J'arrive !"**dit-il avant de raccrocher .

- **Mais ...**

J'avais encore le combiné dans les mains quand il toqua . J'ouvris la porte , encore étonnée .

- **Edward ?** dis-je , n'y croyant pas . **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Je reviens , comme promis** , dit-il tout sourire , **tu as dit : " Si je t'appelles , c'est qu'on peut parler . " Donc je suis là .**

**- ...**

- **Bella ?**

**- Les choses ne se passent pas aussi vite dans une vie normale **, chuchotai-je .

- **Mais toi tu es tout sauf normale **, rit-il . **Tu es extraordinaire .**

**- Tu ... **, bégayai-je ,** tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici . Sam va me tuer ...** , paniquai-je .

-** Est ce qu'il te fait du mal ? **demanda-t-il , sérieux .

- **Quoi ? Non . NON !** m'offusquai-je . **Mais tu n'as pas la droit d'être ici **, me répétai-je .

-** Je me fiche pas mal de ce que dit le cabot **, cingla-t-il .

- **Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! Et moi je ne m'en fiches pas !** répondis-je un peu plus froide que nécessaire . **Laisses-moi réfléchir !**

Il s'assit sur une chaise aprés avoir fermé la porte et me laissa déambuler dans la cuisine pendant quelques minutes .

- **Tu vas appeler Alice , et les autres , et leur dire de nous rejoindre à la frontière Quileute **, réfléchissai-je à voix haute . Je le regardai sourire .** Pourquoi tu souris ?**

**- Tu as dit "nous" . Ca me plait bien . Pas toi ?**

**- ENSUITE **, continuai-je , ignorant sa question ,** tu me donneras ton portable pour que j'appelle Sa...Jacob . Il vaut mieux .**

**- Bien **, obéit-il .

Je le vis sortir son téléphone et composer un numéro . Mais je ne sus pas ce qu'il dit car il parla en vitesse vampirique . Dés qu'il eût fini , il me donna son portable et je composai le numéro de Jake .

- " **Eyh eyh Bellissima ! Tu t'ennuies à un tel point que tu viens parler avec ton frére chéri ?** rit-il .

-** Fais pas l'idiot Jake , c'est important .**

**- Je t'écoute **, dit-il , complétement sérieux .

- **Je me ramène dans moins de cinq minutes avec les Cullen à la frontière , amène toute la meute , il faut qu'on parle .**

**- Mais Bella ...**

**- Jacob , il le faut **, dis-je résignée .

- **Trés bien , je réunis tout le monde .**

**- A tout de suite .** "

Je raccrochai et rendai son téléphone à Edward . Il me regarda , l'air interrogateur .

- **Quoi ?** lui demandai-je .

- **On dirait qu'ils t'obéissent , tous** , dit-il perspicace .

- **Tu dois te tromper **, mentis-je , trés mal . **Ils m'aiment bien , c'est tout **, me rattrapai-je .

-** Il y a plus que ça , Bella** , insista-t-il .

- **On y va ? **esquivai-je . **On prend ma voiture , et je conduis .**

**- Non **, objecta-t-il . **On prend MA voiture et JE conduis .**

Nous nous fîmes face . La voiture avait toujours été un sujet de dispute entre nous .

-** On prends ma voiture et tu conduis **, proposai-je en souriant .

Malgré l'ancienneté de ma voiture et l'air torturé qu'il affichait , il prit les clés . En quelques minutes , nous étions arrivés . Je descendai maladroitement de ma voiture et me retrouvai face à deux camps visiblement bien séparés . Les Cullen à droite , les Quileutes à gauche . Sam , Jacob , Paul et Seth n'étaient pas transformés . Seth était en face de moi . Et moi ? Moi , j'étais au milieu . Je soufflai .

- **Il est temps de faire la pai... **, je m'arrêtai net car mon attraction reconnût trois nouveaux loups dans les rangs .

Je m'approchai et les fixai dans les yeux , les uns aprés les autres . Ils n'eurent aucun mouvement de recul , Sam avait du les prévenir . Ayant fini les liens , comme toujours , je me sentis faible . Sam me rattrapa avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude . Je m'accrochai à son torse et aussitôt , le désir m'envahit . Mais ce qui me fit paniquer le plus , c'était qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées de Sam . Et s'il y lisait que j'avais couché , plusieures fois , avec Sam ? Je me retournais avce fureur vers Edward , le défiant de le faire , sentant la panique monter de plus en plus . Mais ce n'était pas la panique mais autre chose qui se déplaçait en moi . C'était mon bouclier . Je le sentais se mouver et faire entrer peu à peu tout les Loups à l'intérieur .

- "_**Edward ne pourra plus lire dans les pensées des Loups , je le sens **_", pensai-je .

Emmett m'interrompit dans mes pensées .

- **Je crois que Bella a une case en moins** , dit-il , moqueur .** D'abord , elle nous l'a fait à la "Paranormal Activity" en se déplacant bizarrement et lentement vers les trois chiots là-bas ,** commença-t-il sous les grognements des Loups . **Ensuite** , continua-t-il sur sa lancée , **elle nous joue "Belli-Boum" dans toute sa splendeur en se ramassant complètement sur le Dom-Juan puant là .**

Les grognements redoublèrent .

- **Puis elle se retourne en catastrophe sans aucune raison apparente vers Ed' comme si elle allait le buter **, expliqua-t-il toujours .

Edward le fusilla du regard .

- **ENFIN **, insista Emmett , **elle nous donne la meilleure tronche de dégénérée que j'ai jamais vu en mattant les clébards .**

- **EMMETT !** criai-je .

- **Quoi ?** répondit-il innocement .

-** Ils ne sont pas des clébards !**

**- Je t'insulte de dégénérée et tu m'engueules parce que j'ai dit qu'ils étaient des clébards ?** s'étonna-t-il . **Elle est encore plus cinglée que ce que je croyais !** dit-il en se tournant vers Edward .

Mais Edward ne l'écoutait pas . Il était concentré sur Sam . Pendant un instant , j'eus peur que mon bouclier ne se soit retiré , mais il était bel et bien là .

- **Edward ?** l'appelai-je , vérifiant mes hypothèses .

- **Hum .. ?** me répondit-il distrait .

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Rien **, dit-il finalement .

- **Bella** , me dit Sam , **est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là ?**

- **Je veux que vous fassiez la paix . En tout cas , si vous voulez que je reste avec vous tous , et je m'adresse autant aux Quileutes qu'aux Cullen **, dis-je en reculant pour me remettre face à Seth , au milieu .

-** Il est absolument hors de question que je te partage avec eux **, me dit Sam , se maitrisant du mieux qu'il pût .

- **Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de la partager avec toi ?** cingla Edward .

- **EH ! Je ne vous demande pas de me partager , je ..**

**- Bella ?** me coupa Sam , serrant les dents . Il avait plus de contrôle d'habitude .

- **Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi es-tu aussi loin de m...nous ? **dit-il à deux doigts de craquer .

- **Oh** , réalisant soudain que c'était ce qui l'empecher de se contrôler , **désolée **, dis-je en avançant vers lui ,** je me suis reculée pour faire le juste milieu .**

En entrant dans les rangs Quileutes , je sentis que tout les Loups se détendirent immédiatement .

-** Bella ? **m'appela Edward . **Je viens d'en parler avec les miens . Nous avons promis , j'ai promis , de ne plus jamais te quitter , et si ... c'est la seule solution que nous avons pour rester à tes côtés **, déglutit-il ,** alors nous acceptons **.

-** C'est vrai ?** demandai-je à la limite des larmes de joie .

-** Oui **, me répondit Alice , souriante comme jamais . **On pourra sortir désormais !**

- **Oui , bien sûr , d'ailleurs à ce propos , mardi prochain je dois ...**

**- Les filles , c'est peut-être pas le moment non ?** nous coupa Jasper , ramenant Alice vers lui car elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de moi .

Sam fit la même chose avec moi , Alice et moi nous regardions puis souriâmes . Edward nous interrompit .

-** En revanche , j'ai un probleme **, dit-il .

- **Lequel ?** profita Jacob .** Tu te sens pas bien ? T'as bouffé un chevreuil périmé ce matin ?** ironisa-t-il .

-** Jacob ... **, me lamentai-je .

- **Avant , j'aurais pu prédire que tu dirais ça** , expliqua-t-il , inquiet .** Je ne peux plus lire dans les pensées des ch... de la meute **, se reprit-il .

-** C'est toi qui fait ça non ?** me dit Sam .

Je le regardai et il m'encouragea à parler .

-** Oui . Comment tu le sais ?**

- **On a senti un truc bizarre passer sur nous tout à l'heure .**

**- Tu arrives à propager ton bouclier ?** s'étonna Carlisle .

- **Oui** , répondit-il à ma place . **Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ... **, s'adressa-t-il à moi .

Sam eût une lueur taquine que je n'aimais pas du tout dans les yeux .

- **Sam ... **, commençai-je .

-** Jacob, attrape-là !**

**- Jake non !**

Trop tard . Jake me sauta dessus pendant que Sam se déshabillait et se transformait à une vitesse fulugurante . Aussitôt les Cullen réagirent . Mais Seth les rassura .

- **Ils ne lui feront rien de mal , ne vous inquietez pas !**

- **Si il touche à un seul de ses cheveux , je lui arrache la tête** , feula Edward .

- **Fais moi confiance **, dit Seth en le fixant .

Aprés quelques instants et à mon grand étonnement , Edward se calma . Sam , qui s'était arrêté pour assister à la scène , se remit à marcher vers moi .

-** Sam , non ! Je te préviens si tu fais ça , je te ...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir , Sam sortit sa langue rampante et l'appliqua sur toute la surface de mon visage . J'étais dégoulinante . Il se retransforma en humain juste aprés .

- **SAM !** protestai-je.

- **Si je pouvais vomir , je serai en train de le faire **, répliqua Rosalie sous les rires d'Emmett .

Alice m'envoya des mouchoirs que je ne rattrapai pas bien sûr . Heureusement , Sam les rattrapa avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol . Il s'était rhabillé à une vitesse encore plus folle .

- **Tiens** , me dit-il en me les tendant .

- **Merci , **répondis-je en tentant d'insufler le plus de sécheresse possible dans ma voix sous les rires moqueurs de Sam .

Je m'essuyai le visage avec difficulté , maudissant Loup et Vampires au passage .

- **Mon Maître ne sera pas trés content de savoir que tu as abîmé sa Bella** , ricana un vampire aux yeux rouges qui sortit soudainement de la forêt .

Sam explosa sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller . Tout les Loups le suivirent car d'autres vampires avaient surgis de la forêt . Edward s'approcha de moi tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se lançaient dans la bataille . Esmée et Alice se joignirent à nous . Quand Rosalie s'en méla , un écran de quatres vampires s'était formé entre la bataille et moi . Malheureusement , ce n'était pas devant mais derrière moi que le danger était le pire . Je me retournais sentant le danger et ressentit que deux vampires se jetaient sur moi .

- **SAAAAAM !**

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi . En une fraction de seconde , les Loups et les Cullen avaient entouré non pas LE vampire mais les DEUX vampires qui m'avaient entourée . Tout les autres étaient déjà brûlés vifs . Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance .

- **Un pas , et je la tue** , dit-il menaçant .

- **BELLA ! TON BOUCLIER ! ACTIVE-LE ! **me hurla un Sam nu et transformé en humain .

Je l'activais et aussitôt les deux vampires tentèrent de m'attraper . Quand j'ouvris les yeux , une dizaine de Loups me traversaient de toutes parts . Le spectacle aurait pu être magnifique si je n'avais pas été aussi terrorisée . Sam courût vers moi .

-** Sam ! Tu es nu !**

- **Je m'en fiche ! Où sont-ils passé ?** hurla-t-il .

Les deux vampires s'étaient volatilisés . Sam se trouva des habits et me vint me rejoindre . Emmett expliqua que quand j'avais activé mon bouclier et qu'ils s'étaient jetés sur moi , ils étaient soudainement devenus transparent . Un accés de panique m'envahit . Comment pourrions nous nous défendre face à des fantômes ?

- **Bella ?** s'étonna Edward . **Comment tu as fait ça ?**

**- C'est un des avantages quand on est l'Elue des Loups **, répondit Sam .

- **Quoi ?** hurla Edward . **Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? **

**- On en reparlera plus tard , tu veux bien ?** ironisa Sam .

- **Ils sont encore là ?** demandai-je à la cantonade .

- **Je ne sais pas** , me répondit Jasper . **Je ne ressens plus leurs émotions . **

**- Et moi je n'entends plus leurs pensées** , grogna Edward .

- **Ils doivent avoir un don **, s'exclama Carlisle . **Tu peux les voir Alice ?**

Elle lui répondit par un signe négatif de la tête . Un silence impénétrable régnait sur le chemin . Je savais que , lorsque les vampire m'avait attrapé tout à l'heure , mon bouclier ne s'était pas activé car je ne les avais pas vu venir . Et je n'avais pas pensé à l'activer avant . Le vampire ne se remontra , il avait l'air d'avoir saisit l'occasion pour s'échapper .

Sur un commun accord , Edward et Sam me ramenèrent chez moi tandis que les Cullen et les Quileutes commençaient les recherches . Je montai dans la voiture en compagnie de Sam et d'Edward , j'étais tremblante de peur . Saisissant mon état , Edward démarra en quatrième vitesse sans prendre la peine de vérifier si la voie était libre . Bien que ce ne fût pas nécessaire pour lui . Il y eût un silence de plomb dans l'habitacle . J'interrogeais Edward du regard . Leur mutisme était insoutenable et Sam parraissait trop préoccupé pour répondre .

- **Je me demandais qui était ce Damon ..., **me répondit-il , distrait .

-** Damon ?** interrogea Sam . La phrase d'Edward eût pour effet de le ramener sur terre au moins .

- **Le vampire qui a failli ... **, Edward ne prit cependant pas la peine de finir sa phrase .

-** Ahhh **, ragea Sam.

A l'instar de moi , je soupçonnai Sam de se ficher complètement du nom de ce satané vampire .

- **J'ai lu dans son esprit** , dit-il en répondant sûrement à une question muette de Sam . **Il veut Bella , plus que tout . Il est dingue d'elle **, défila-t-il à toute vitesse , sous une décontraction apparente .

Cependant , je connaissais bien Edward et , sous son masque soigneusement composé , la rage le consumait . Je commençai doucement à paniquer et mon bouclier s'activa de lui-même . Je le désactivais , avec beaucoup de mal , cependant . Sam et Edward perçurent la chamade de mon coeur et se tournèrent automatiquement vers moi . A bout de souffle , je parlai avant qu'ils tentent de me rassurer .

- **Merci , à vous deux .**

**- De quoi ?** s'exclamèrent-ils - une fois n'est pas coutûme - ensemble .

-** De tout ce que vous faites pour moi . De me dire la vérité . D'être là pour moi . Vous êtes trés important pour moi et vous le savez .**

**- Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça **, me dit Edward en me regardant amoureusement .

- **Ouais** , ironisa Sam . **C'est vrai qu'on s'interresse vachement à ton plaisir la sangsue **, murmura-t-il . **Bella , j'ai toujours été là , je suis toujours là et je le serai toujours , _moi_** , cingla Sam d'une voix bourrée de sous-entendus . **Alors cesse de paniquer .**

Nous étions garés devant chez moi . La voiture de Charlie bloquant l'allée , Edward n'avait pas eu d'autre alternatives . Finalement , je partagerais mes activités avec mon père cet aprés-midi .

- **Tu vas patrouiller autour de la maison ? **demandai-je à Edward . Impossible de m'éloigner de Sam cet aprés-midi , mon père devrait en convenir sans trop de difficultés .

- **Oui , ne t'inquiètes pas** , me rassura-t-il .

- **D'accord , encore merci .**

Je m'apprêtai à sortir avec Sam quand j'eus une idée . Je me retournais et déposai un léger baiser rapide sur la joue d'Edward . Puis je sortai de la voiture encore plus vite , étonnée par mon courage . Je me dirigeai vers Sam sans me retourner et plaçai ma main dans la sienne .

- **C'était juste pour le remercier **, murmurai-je à Sam . **Pas de panique .**

**- Une simple poignée de main aurait fait l'affaire** , ragea Sam .

Je baissai la tête , Sam m'emmena droit sur la maison et quand je posai ma main sur la poignée , Edward m'empêcha d'ouvrir .

- **Edward ?** m'exclamai-je , surprise . **Je ne peux pas te donner plus , je suis déso...**

**- Me pousse pas à bout **, me coupa sam en se tournant vers Edward .** Rien à cirer que tu sois amoureux . T'as déjà de la chance que je te réduise pas en miettes alors profites et tire-toi **, lui ordonna Sam . **Et gardes tes états d'âmes po...**

- **Chut** , le coupa-t-il , l'air inquiet . ( Ce qui poussa certainement Sam à la boucler ) . **Bella , ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis sorti de la voiture . Tu sens l'odeur ?**

Je me mis à renifler l'air . Une odeur écoeurant de sel mélé de rouille parvint à mes narines . Du sang .

- **Du sang **, chuchotai-je , la réalité s'imposant quand j'observais les visages horrifiés de mes protecteurs .** Non **, les implorai-je alors .

-** Bella , je suis désolé **, murmura Edward , proche des larmes , alors qu'il ne pouvait pleurer .

Impuissant , je me tournai alors vers Sam , lui saurait quoi faire . Pourtant , la scène parraissait comme figée , personne n'osait bouger . Comme si l'immobilité du moment empêcherait quoi que ce soit . Quand je lus la tristesse empreinte sur les traits de Sam , ma fureur se déversa .

-** PAPA **, hurlai-je en entrant dans la maison .

- **NON BELLA ! RESTES LA !** me retint Sam , hurlant tandis que je me mettais à pleurer par torrent .

- **LACHES-MOI ! LACHES-MOI ! EDWARD ! AIDES-MOI , JE T'EN SUPPLIES !**

Sam me lacha d'un coup et je courai dans le salon et là , dans le fauteuil , quand j'aperçus mon père , couvert de sang , mon monde s'écroula .

- **NOOOOONNN ! PAPAAA !** hurlai-je en pleurant . **PAPA !**

Je me jetais sur lui , tentant de faire rebattre son coeur déjà mort depuis longtemps .

- **Bella , viens **, m'attrapa Sam , pleurant lui aussi à présent .

- **NON ! C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! IL EST PARTI A CAUSE DE MOI !**

J'étais couverte de sang .

-** Non , tu ne pouvais pas savoir ... **, murmura Edward , dévasté , **on ne pouvait pas savoir .**

- **JE M'EN FICHE ! IL ETAIT SEUL ! IL EST M...**

Je ne pus me résoudre à prononcer le mot . La rage , la tristesse , la détresse , la colère m'envahirent .

- **Je veux mourir **, gémissai-je , à voix basse .

- **NON BELLA ! NE DIT PAS CA ! Il faut que tu sortes d'ici **, dit Sam en mélant l'acte à la parole . Une fois dehors , il me retint sans peine .

- **DAMON !** hurlai-je , hors de moi , j'étais complétement hystérique . **SI JAMAIS JE TE TROUVE , JE TE BRÛLE MOI-MÊME ! TU M'ENTENDS ? DAAAMON !**

Je m'écroulai dans les bras de Sam , à bout de force , et en larmes , toujours et encore . Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de pleurer . J'entendis - de loin , Mon Dieu de trés loin - Edward parler dans un téléphone .

- **Carlisle , on est devant la maison de Bella , il faut que tu viennes , Charlie est mort .**

**- Edward** , demanda Sam . **Prends-là , je dois aller appeler quelqu'un .**

J'étais à moitié consciente . J'entendais les voix , ne voyait plus rien , avait perdu l'usage de la parole . J'entendis Edward me murmurer des mots gentils à l'oreille , n'en comprit pas la moitié cependant . Le hurlement d'un loup m'interloqua , pas assez pour que je m'y attache vraiment pourtant . Peu de temps aprés , Sam revint , exigea qu'Edward me "rende" à lui . Edward se raidit . Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de me lacher mais les Cullen arrivèrent au même moment . Edward me transmis donc à Sam .

- **Tu as de la chance** , lui dit-il .

- **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir **, rétorqua Sam .

-** Edward , que s'est-il passé ?** demanda sombrement Carlisle .

- **Et Bella ? Comment va Bella ? **s'inquiéta Emmett .

- **Bella ne va pas bien . Pas bien du tout . Damon s'est vengé . Il faut tout maquiller . Maintenant . **

**- On y va** , s'adressa Carlisle aux autres sûrement .

Je sentis que Sam m'emmenait quelque part , dans mon jardin peut-être , Edward sur ses talons . Il m'installa sur le sol , entre ses jambes . Edward me prit la main et s'assit à mes côtés . Peu à peu , je sentis que tous les loups , probablement arrivés aprés le hurlement du loup tout à l'heure , m'entouraient , formant un rond bien défini autour de moi . Jacob prit mon autre main . Je me sentais bien , entourée , entière , comme je l'avais toujours espéré . Néanmoins , je m'endormis le coeur brisé .


	15. Chapitre 14

**auteurs : **Ily et Sweety .

**disclaimers** **:** Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer .

**info :** Désolée , nous sommes pas mal en retard sur les fictions , mais nous avons pas mal de soucis en ce moment . Enfin , j'essaierai de poster quelques chapitres de temps en temps , bisous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : Enterrement **

* * *

**PDV : Bella**

Trois jours . Trois jours exactement que mon père m'avait quitté . Trois jours que je ne parlais plus . Trois jours que différentes personnes venaient me voir , humains , loups , vampires confondus . Mais personne ne réussissait à me rendre l'envie de parler . J'étais seule malgré le nombre de personne qui m'entouraient . Je n'avais réalisé que maintenant à quel point mon père comptait pour moi . Vivre avec lui avait été la meilleure idée de ma vie . Quand j'avais du partir de Phoenix , j'avais été trés en colère contre lui . Mais au final , c'était grâce à lui que j'avais rencontré Edward et les Cullens , puis Sam et les Quileutes . Sans compter Angela , Ben , Eric , Mike et tous les autres . Tout ça , c'était grâce à mon père .

-** Bella ?** m'appela doucement Edward à ma porte , Sam l'accompagnait .

Bien sûr , je ne répondis pas . C'était de leur faute , à eux tous , si mon père était mort . Ils auraient du prévoir avec tout leurs dons que Damon attaquerait Charlie ... et pourtant , je n'arrivais pas à leur en vouloir . Une larme roula sur ma joue . Discrètement , je l'essuyai . Ils étaient tous aussi triste que moi .

- **C'est aujourd'hui l'enterrement** , dit-il en attendant ma réaction .

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur .

- **On s'est occupé de tout , Cullen et Quileutes réunis** , m'informa Sam .

Depuis que Charlie était décédé , Renée était venue habiter quelques temps à la maison . Carlisle et les Cullen avait maquillé le meurtre en crise cardiaque par je-ne-sais-quel-procédé . La maison avait été habitable quelques heures plus tard . De leur côté , les Quileutes avait persuadé Forks et la réserve du mensonge et s'étaient assurés d'inviter le moins de monde possible à l'enterrement . Je ne les avais jamais vu aussi unis .

- **Il faut que tu t'habilles Bella . Il faut que tu viennes . Il n'y aura pas d'étrangers . Juste la famille** , m'expliqua Edward .

-** Et puis , je suis sûr que les Quileutes te manquent ..** , ajouta Sam .

Là-dessus , il n'avait pas tord . Sam était venu me voir , bien sûr , mais l'accés avait été refusé à pas mal de personnes , dont les autres Quileutes . Seul Jacob , Sam , Edward et Renée étaient montés dans ma chambre ces trois derniers jours . Mais sans conversation , ils avaient dû s'ennuyer . D'aprés ce que j'avais compris , le reste des Quileutes et des Cullens recherchaient ardemment Damon et Stefan , son second .

-** Peut-être que tu aimerais mettre cette robe-là ?** m'interrompit distraitement Edward l'air fatigué .

C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward fatigué . Les vampires ne pouvaient se fatiguer physiquement mais mentalement , c'étaient autre chose . Edward avait dû se tuer à la tache - sans jeu de mots bien sûr - pour l'enterrement , les recherches , la nourriture , moi .

- **Ou celle-ci ?** proposa encore Sam .

Et Sam ? Comment avait-il fait ? Lui qui ne pouvait habituellement pas se passer de nos carresses , de nos baisers ...

-** Je ferai peut-être mieux d'appeler Alice** , dit Edward en prenant son téléphone .

Sam souffla de dépit et hocha la tête .

-** Laissez** , me décidai-je d'un coup . **Je vais me débrouiller** .

- **Est ce que ca va aller ?** me demanda Edward , visiblement soulagé .

- **Vous êtes la , alors ça ira . Merci Edward . Merci Sam .**

**- Derien . Je serai toujours là pour toi . Nous serons toujours là pour toi .**

**- Et il faudra beaucoup plus que deux vulgaires sangsues pour venir à bout des Quileutes** , ajouta Sam en souriant .

Je souriai .

- **Nous t'attendons en bas . Je sens que Renée devient folle** , me dit Edward en se dirigeant vers la porte .

Il descendit en vitesse vampirique .

-** D'accord , j'arrive .**

**- Ravi de te revoir , Bella ..** me sussura Sam en m'embrassant sur le front .

Il s'en alla . J'enfilai une robe noire simple . Je detestais les robes . Je detestais le noir . Je detestais les enterrements .

- **Ah , Bella** , m'appela ma mère quand je descendais les escaliers . **J'ai pris la liberté de faire changer les pneus de ta voiture . Avec la neige de dehors , j'avais peur que ca ne glisse de trop . J'esperes que ca ne te déranges pas** , murmura-t-elle en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac .

Cette déclaration faillit m'arracher un sanglot .

-** Non , ça ne me dérange pas . C'est gentil** , répondis-je sincérement .

Ma mère s'arrêta de chercher dans son sac . Elle releva la tête lentement vers moi , elle avait l'air surprise .

-** Elle a bien parlé , hein ? Edward ? Sam ? J'ai pas rêvé ?**

**- Oui , elle a parlé** , répondit Sam , simplement .

- **Oh , merci** , dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras .** Viens ma chérie , je viens de me rappeler que Phil nous attend dans la voiture . C'est lui qui a les clés** , dit-elle en souriant . **Vous venez avec nous ?** demanda-t-elle à Sam et Edward .

- **J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à regler . J'ai ma voiture , je vous rejoins là-bas** , expliqua Edward .

- **Moi je vous suis dans la voiture** , répondit Sam .

- **D'accord , alors on y va ..** , s'exclama ma mére .

- **A tout à l'heure** , dit Edward en me souriant .

- **Bye** , souris-je .

Je montai dans la voiture avec Phil , Renée et Sam , et me rendai compte , aprés quelques minutes , que nous nous dirigions vers la Push .

- **L'enterrement a lieu à la Push ?** demandai-je , intriguée .

- **Elle parle enfin !** souffla Phil . **Tu nous a fait peur Bella .**

**- Désolée . Et pour l'enterrement ?**

**- Charlie a marqué dans son testament qu'il voulait se faire enterrer à la Push . Bon , normalement , c'est impossible , car c'est une réserve indienne , mais Billy a fait jouer ses relations** , expliqua Sam .

Je ne répondis pas . Ca ne m'étonnait pas finalement . Charlie avait sa place autant que moi à la Push . J'allais enfin pouvoir les revoir , tous . Cela ne faisait que trois jours , et j'avais l'impression de ne pas leur avoir parlé depuis trois semaines . Nous nous arrêtions sur un terrain menant à l'endroit préféré de Charlie pour pêcher .

-** Papa va être entérré là ?**

**- Oui** , s'inquiéta Renée . **Normalement , il y a un cimetière Quileute pas loin mais ILS ont tenu à ce que ce soit fait ici . J'ai accepté , c'est plus joli** , dit-elle serainement .

- **J'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour Charlie** , expliqua Sam . **Donc j'ai insisté .**

**- C'est trés bien , tu as raison , **approuvais-je .

- **On sort ?** nous encouragea Phil .

Il saisit la main de Renée et d'un pas résigné , nous nous dirigions vers la masse de gens déjà présente . Je n'y voyais que des visages connus . Jacob , Leah , Seth , Carlisle , Emmett , Alice , Esmée ... et même Emily . Dans l'intimité , comme me l'avait dit Edward .

- **Salut Jake !**

**- Eyh Bellissima ! Tu parles ma Belle aux lèvres dormantes !** rigola Jacob .

- **Toi , je t'adore** , lui dis-je .

- **Moi aussi P'tite soeur !** Il me fit un clin d'oeil .

- **Bella !**

**- Salut Bella !**

**- Bonjour Bella !**

**- Ca va Bella ?**

Peu à peu , toutes les personnes que je connaissais venaient prendre de mes nouvelles , s'inquiétant de mon état , s'étonnant de ma reprise de parole .

- **C'est grâce à lui que tu reparles , hein ?** maugréa Sam .

- **C'est grâce à vous deux** , avouai-je .

- **Bah , au moins il aura servi à quelque chose pour une fois** , murmura-t-il .

- **Tu rêves** , répondit Edward surgissant d'un coup , **je sers toujours à quelque chose , c'est toi qui sert à rien .**

**- Si vous voulez bien , nous allons commencer** , les interrompit Billy , alors que Sam allait répliquer .

Nous nous mettions tous face à lui , Cullen et Quileutes mélangés .

-** Je suis doué pour raconter des histoires** , commença Billy , **mais aujourd'hui , mon discours est douloureux à prononcer . J'ai toujours considéré Charlie comme mon meilleur ami , ce malgré nos différents** , dit-il en fixant les Cullen . **Mais j'ai compris une chose , Charlie avait raison à propos de toi Bella . Il me disait tout le temps que tu n'étais pas une source de problèmes comme tu le crois , mais une solution . Tu es une solution pour les problemes de toutes les personnes présentes ici . Chacun a besoin de toi à sa manière . Tu es liée à nous tous ici , car nous t'aimons tous .**

Je me mis à pleurer .

- **Et ça , Charlie le pensait et l'assumait . Il savait que tu ne lui appartenait pas totalement . Tu es la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux , Bella . Charlie a toujours été quelqu'un de bien , il sauvait des gens , il en aidait d'autres , et c'était sa passion .**

Il se tourna vers tout le monde .

-** Mais sa seule raison de vivre était Bella . Alors en offrant le terrain Quileute à l'âme de Charlie , j'estime lui faire le plus grand honneur , car il le mérite .**

Tout le monde applaudit . Billy se dirigea , avec mal , vers moi .

-** Je suis sincèrement désolé , Bella . J'aimais ton père comme un frère . Et je t'aime comme ma fille . Sache que tu es la bienvenue à la maison si tu cherches un autre toit que celui de Forks .**

**- Merci Billy** , sanglotai-je . **Je veux bien , je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester là-bas .**

Edward , Sam , Jacob et Emmett attrapèrent le cercueil et le firent descendre doucement au fond du trou .

- **Tiens , je n'ai même pas vu Edward arriver** , remarqua ma mère .

Edward tourna la tête vers nous en entendant les paroles de ma mère . Il se dirigea vers moi et me prit à part .

**- J'ai parlé avec Billy et Sam . Si on est là aujourd'hui , c'est parce que les loups et les vampires , du moins les Cullen , ont fait une trève . On a le droit de venir ici désormais** , dit-il gentillement tandis que Billy approuvait .

- **Quel revirement** , dis-je à court de mots .

- **C'est parce que Sam m'a demandé si ce serait une bonne idée que tu viennes habiter à la Push . Bien sûr , j'ai approuvé . Il est hors de question que tu ailles à Phoenix ou que tu retournes dans cette maison . Tu dois donner ta réponse à Sam dés que tu peux .**

**- D'ac..d'accord . C'est d'accord . Je l'ai déjà dit à Billy .**

**- Tout ira bien . Nous sommes tous là .**

**- Bella** , m'appela ma mère . **Phil et moi on retourne à la maison pour préparer l'aprés-midi . Ca ira ?**

**- Oui , bien sûr . Je reste un peu avec les autres .**

**- D'accord , à tout à l'heure .**

Je me tournai vers Edward et , en me regardant , il comprît . Il me prit dans ses bras et je respirai doucement . Billy s'éloigna . Je sentai que Sam me regardait alors je m'écartait d'Edward , lui fis un sourire , puis me dirigeai vers Sam et Emily . Je m'apprêtai à prendre Sam dans mes bras quand Emily se mit à parler .

- **Vous me faites marrer . Une solution ...** , ricana-t-elle . **Elle n'a fait que m'apporter des problèmes depuis qu'elle est arrivée ! Elle essaye de me voler mon "cher" fiancé** , ironisa-t-elle .

- **Emily** , tentai-je de la faire taire .

- **Sam !** ragea Edward.** Tu calmes ta femelle ou je m'en charges !**

**- Emily , j'en ai marre que tu t'en prennes à Bella ! Tu arrêtes , et MAINTENANT !** s'énerva sam avant même qu'Edward ai fini de parler .

-** TU PRENDS ENCORE SA DEFENSE ?** hurla Emily .** TOI !** dit-elle en me fixant méchament . **JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Elle tenta de se jeter sur moi mais Edward l'attrapa à la gorge avant .

- **Edward !** criai-je . **Laches-la !**

Il la laissa tomber à terre . Jacob , Sam et Edward se mirent devant moi . Tout le reste de la tribu derrière . Billy s'avança vers Emily . J'étais totalement choquée , je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé .

**- En t'en prenant à Bella , tu t'en ai pris à toute la tribu** , expliqua sévèrement Billy .** Il regarda les deux autres chefs de la meute , qui acquiécèrent . Par les pouvoirs qui nous sont conférés , je t'ordonne de quitter la réserve sur le champs . Tu n'es plus une Quileute .**

**- Quoi ?** dis-je en même temps qu'Emily .

- **Ecoutez , ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire** , dis-je choquée .

- **Si , ça l'est** , répondit dûrement Sam .

- **Elle en a trop fait** , ajouta Jacob .

- **Je suis d'accord** , conclut Edward .

- **COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? BANDE DE SALES CLEBS ! VOUS COPINEZ AVEC LES SANGSUES MAINTENANT ?** hurla-t-elle .

Mais personne ne lui répondit . Ils la regardaient tous avec sévérité . Et moi , même si je n'aimais pas comment elle parlait aux Loups , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable .

- **Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable Bella** , me chuchota Jasper . **Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive .**

- **ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS ! JE TROUVERAI UN MOYEN DE LA TUER TOUTE SEULE !**

Je crus que la meute entière allait l'attaquer , pourtant seuls Edward , Jacob et Sam bougèrent . Edward eut un mouvement d'attaque , Jacob le retînt , et Sam s'approcha D'Emily .

- **Va-t-en !** lui cracha-t-il au visage . **Je ne veux plus jamais te voir . Et si tu touches à Bella , tu auras à faire à nous . On y va** , dit-il en direction de la meute .** Les parents de Bella nous attendent .**

Peu à peu , groupe par groupe , la tribu se dispersa dans differentes voitures . Sam me prit par la main et m'emmena vers sa moto . Tout était fini . Nous filâmes directement chez moi . La vitesse de la moto me fit du bien . A la maison , des dizaines de personnes me firent part de leurs condoléances , mais rien n'y changea , mon coeur était triste . Je m'endormis la tête sur les genoux de Sam , la main dans celle de Jacob et les pieds sur les genoux d'Edward , dans le fauteuil . Entourés des Quileutes et des Cullen , je me sentais bien , à l'aise , à ma place .

J'avais perdu mon père , mais j'avais gagné une famille .

**PDV : Emily**

Comment avait-ils pu me faire ça ? Je les detestais tous . Je la detestais . Elle allait mourir , à nimporte quel prix .

Ils m'avaient forcé à prendre mes affaires et à partir de chez moi . Si j'avais tout perdu , c'était par sa faute . Elle devait payer , et je savais comment . Il me croyait tous faible , parce qu'humaine . Moi j'allais les étonner . Je sortis une lame de rasoir de mon sac et m'entaillait le bras avec . Je sentais qu'IL était dans le coin . S'IL aimait Bella autant que la sangsue l'avait dit , alors IL serait en train de se délecter du désarroi de tout le monde . Mon sang commença à couler le long de mes doigts . Toujours pas de vampires .

- **JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA !** hurlai-je . **DAMON ! J'AI DES RENSEIGNEMENTS QUI TE PERMETTRAIT D'AVOIR BELLA !**

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la forêt . Soudain , un vampire aux cheveux noirs saisit mon bras et lécha doucement le sang qui coulait de mes veines . Je tentai de me dégager , sans succés .

-** Des renseignements , dis-tu ?** sussura-t-il .

- **Arrêtes ton charme** , cinglai-je . **Laches-moi et faisons un marché** .

Je cherchai le deuxième vampire des yeux . Aucune trace .

- **Où est l'autre ?**

**- Pas trés loin** , marmotta-t-il . **Et ce marché ? **

**- Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas là . **

**- Ca fait beaucoup de conditions tout ça , Emily . **

Je le fixais sans baisser les yeux . J'étais décidée à la faire payer . Un vampire , son second sûrment , débarqua de nulle part .

**- Nous t'écoutons **, me dit Damon d'une politesse extrême .

- **Je vous livre Bella , vous tuez Sam et ses cabots . Voilà mon marché .**

**- Et qui te dit que nous en pourrions pas la prendre par nous-même ?**

**- Je les espionnés . Et je sais que Bella possède un pouvoir qui vous empêche de l'approcher .**

**- Et ? **

Je voyais que je començais à l'interresser .

**- Et je suis humaine . Quand Jacob était sous sa forme humaine , il s'est écrasé sur elle . Moi , je peux la toucher , **finis-je avec un sourire sadique .

-** Alors , tu nous files Bella , et nous , on bute les sales cleb's . Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes toi ?**

**- Tout . La disparition de Bella et de ses .. toutous , **crachai-je . **Mais , un conseil , vous feriez mieux de vous débarassez des sangs.. , des autres vampires **, me rattrapai-je . **Ils ne vous lacheront pas . **

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça , nous avons nos propres armes **, me répondit encore l'autre vampire .

- **Alors , vous êtes d'accord ? **demandai-je , espérante .

Sa main se déplaça le long de mon bras pour serrer la mienne .

- **Bien sûr Emily **, sussura-t-il , **nous te suivons jusqu'à la mort . **

Cette phrase eût l'effet d'une promessse de mort sur moi . Sans conviction , je lui serrai la main en retour .


End file.
